IOU
by summerIIfire
Summary: When college comes into the picture, true love just doesn't seem to exist all that much anymore. Everything is like a disaster waiting to happen, but maybe after the disaster-God might just be charitable enough to spare them their happy endings.
1. One Galaxy: SoKai

**A/N:** Okay, finally getting MY story (cause SOMEONE *coughCOUSINcough* seemed to have hacked it) up, I was really surprised to see New Story on my email, but I digress. Anyway, **IOU** is mainly set into the College years, yes the quota courses, term papers from hell and the separation of friends due to different career options. there will be **4 Stories** that are **not related** the each other, there might be some hints appearing--but it won't be explained as much. the 4 stories are told by first person, and mostly the girl's POV (I can't write guy's POV to save my life -.-'). Their ages range from 18 to 20, it depends on their year level and whatnot.

**:PROOFREAD by Dark Flamingo:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS, SQUARE-ENIX DOES.**

**

* * *

IOU ONE GALAXY**

_I'll Build a Rocket to the Stars_

Today's November 8th and I can't believe I'm sulking. It just isn't done. If you're wondering what's so different with November 8, the reason why sulking is a big 'no-no'? It's the exact date that I finally got to meet my best friend, and it doubles as the date I passed for honours in the Radiant Garden University. It's my self-proclaimed Lucky Date, and you might've noticed why. But now instead of celebrating the day I'm sulking in the corner of my dorm room, waiting for some miracle to crack me out of this mood.

You see November 8th is also the date I agreed to go to my best friend's going away party, and the problem lies there. He's going away for two years; to study in someplace called Twilight Town. I, as his best friend agreed to that, I was very happy about it mind you. But right now ... I kind of wish he wasn't picked to go anywhere.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" I didn't even hear the floor creak, or the door open. Only Naminé could pull such a graceful move off. The voice confirms that it's her.

"... Nothing." I didn't mean for my voice to sound so obvious, but even if I did hide it perfectly nobody but the blonde blue-eyed girl will be able to see through it.

"If you're expecting me to believe that, you can just wave goodbye to the thought," She said literally pulling me over to the middle of the room, and away from my sulking corner. She eyed me carefully, raising her brow as she sighed. "If you're really against Sora leaving, I suggest you tell him. Instead of killing yourself, and filling our room with darkness." And boy was she blunt.

"You know well that I can't do that," I said pulling my knees to my chest, "It won't be very ... supportive of me." I rested my arms over my knees and leaned my head on them. She reacted with a loud irritated sigh, pulled my arms away and grabbed my shoulders.

"Kairi ... please, don't be so stubborn! Just tell him that," I stared at her light blue eyes with a question of which; it can be that I don't want him to leave, or _that_. She raised her brow again, "Yes, Kairi _that_!" She pulled me up to a standing position.

"No," I groaned, "Anything but that!" She knows that I can't even stop him from leaving, or taking his first girlfriend (and accepting that it's not me), or anything else. Why would she put this one me?

"You can do it! It's going to be easy, you're best friends!" she said, smiling at me. I let out a small sigh and stared at her, "Don't you know that that's the problem?" she nodded and grinned.

"Yeah I know," Then why ask me to do the impossible. "And it's not that bad—nor is it impossible." She walked away, to her side of the room grabbing her bag and sketchpad.

"Don't you remember?" she shoved her things into the white shoulder bag of hers, and walked back so she was in front of me. "I was in the exact same situation," she made her way through half the room and stopped just before the door.

"Only ... worse." And with a click of the lock on the door, she was gone.

I have got to admit, she was right. I've got it easy compared to what happened to her. But I still can't bring myself to say anything, and I've got less than 7 hours to find a way to accept the fact that he's leaving, or stop him. I can already feel that this will be one long, long day.

-8-

I made my way to 7th heaven; a student-run café located at the middle of the University. Of course, I wouldn't go to this place if I just wanted cake and a frappe. Oh no, there's a much bigger reason behind that.

As soon as I stepped inside the café, and heard the bell ring accompanied by a 'welcome to 7th Heaven!' greeting. I knew that the person I needed was right here, a smile and a plan was already formulating in my head.

"Hey there!" she said when I sat up in front of the counter, "How you been?" Yuffie crossed her arms and grinned. "Not so good, huh?" I shook my head and hit my head on the white counter.

"I don't know what to do, Yuffie!" I groaned, she chuckled and dinged the bell for orders thrice.

"Give us a minute!" she said, before running into the back and a loud ruckus occurred, and then after a minute two brunettes were being dragged outside by the junior.

I laughed and greeted the two seniors, "Hey Aerith, Tifa ..." they waved their hellos and sat beside me, while Yuffie remained behind the counter.

"So you haven't done anything to stop the best friend?" Tifa's wine eyes were speaking on their own again, and they said: _Still calling him 'best' friend? You better confess soon..._

Thank you Tifa. "I wouldn't to stop him because I'm going to lose a friend.. it's so self-centred ... and I'm not being a good friend if I don—" a piece of mango tort found its way into my mouth, culprit: Yuffie.

"WE GET IT! We've been going over this since freshy years." She said eating more of the tort that Aerith had probably just made. Her green eyes rested on the nearly gone tort; "You're paying for that, right Yuffie?" Yuffie nodded as if being forced.

"You can't force things like this," she said putting a hand over my shoulder. "You have to be sure, and know what you're taking away from him—is it something you can replace, or something greater than what you can ever give?" I felt my body go limp from all the thinking. I don't know, I don't know what to say, what to think, how should I say, will I even say it? I just want everything to be ...

"I just don't want him to leave, or to forget me." I just want everything to be like they used to.

I heard a chorus of 'aww's and saw a blushing junior in front of me with a full mouth of tort. Tifa hugged me from the side, and so did Aerith. "You are in there ... deeeeeeeeep, girl." Tifa said after letting me get a breath of air.

"I—I don't think so ..." they all gave me accusing stares, "Okay maybe I do have an idea ..." they just gave me that '_right-start-telling-the-truth'_ look. Oh, well there goes my long charade.

"Okay, so I've been aware." I said finally, they all broke into smiles.

"Alright... Tell Naminé, step numero uno is done!" the short raven-haired junior said, jumping in excitement. The other two exchanged happy congratulatory smiles with each other, and me.

"Hey ... what's going on here?" clueless as I was, I wouldn't want to remain clueless the whole day.

"Hmmm," Tifa started a little hesitant with her tone.

"Nami asked us to help you out!" Yuffie said giggling with her response.

"She was right, you do need a little push." Aerith grinned, finishing a ribbon on a box of pastries. "We're sorry, but that's all we could do for you—we know you'll find a way to tell Sora." She handed me the box of dark chocolate bonbons.

"Thanks guys, but I think I'm a long way from saying such things." I said before turning to the door and leaving. "Sora'll understand!" they all yelled in unison. I just sighed and took another walk around the campus.

-8-

That took an hour away from my day. I slowly made my way to the university's Glass Garden, it's always been a place I can relax—without anyone interrupting. A nice quiet time will do me, and my over thinking head good. I turned my head up, looking at the cloud filled sky. Something tells me that I'm not going to be alone later at the Glass Garden.

I arrived at my destination only to find two of my friends, possibly _dating_ and seated at my favourite crystal bench. I breathe in and smiled; maybe if I pretend I didn't see them, they wouldn't notice me—I could just cross the path and exit the other side, yeah. I could do that.

"Kairi!!" Too late.

"Olette, Hayner—what are you guys doing here, I thought you guys were more of the 'movies-dinner' couple?" Maybe I could weasel away from them. The green-eyed brunette giggled and turned to the blushing caramel eyes of her boyfriend.

"Hayner made me chose the place for today," the blonde nodded and averted his gaze. "I'm sorry I'm I disturbing you guys, I should get going!" I said my feet making their way across the room, taking their chances from the two stunned figures a meter away.

"Wait, Kairi!" I stopped and turned my head towards the brunette, "Yes?"

"Have you told him yet?" I shook my head lightly. "I'm not going to be selfish, Olette I know better." She sighed and relaxed her gaze, "Seems like you don't."

I turned on my heel to face where they were sitting, "Then tell me, what do I not know?" I said calmly making my way to the crystal bench that lay still in the middle of the garden. The crystal path making little sounds with my flip-flops, the clouds were clearing too—the glass was already being illuminated.

"What are you scared of, Kairi?" she asked me as I sat myself beside her, she was looking at the glass roof that resembles a crystal from the outside.

I honestly, don't know exactly what I'm scared of. "I don't know," I said looking over the garden floras and man-made falls; the blossoming blues and yellows were really lighting up the clear walls of glass, something that usually got me happy in a minute, now they seem like nothing.

"Hmm ... that'll be hard," she said sceptically lowering her head to a thinking position, "Well ... you'll have to figure it out soon, or else I can't help you." she grinned.

I laughed, "I didn't ask for your help, you offered it." I said smartly, "Well I want to help that's why you have to know, cause I can't help without it." She answered smirking at me with those knowing eyes.

"So how are you and Hayner," I heard a choking sound; might as well change the topic and think it over, than talk about something I'm not sure of and think.

She laughed and patted him on the back, "We're okay, I guess—we haven't been having any problems." His face flushed as the words escaped his girlfriend's mouth.

"Olette, you do know I'm here right?" he reminded, the brunette turned to him with a sweet smile.

"Of course." He moaned, "Then why are you talking about this in front of me?"

"You have something against it?" Her tone was a little suspicious, and at the same time concluding.

"N-no! I mean... it's very... uncomfortable," he said fidgeting in his seat. "I'll go—"

"Stay!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" He muttered and sat still on the crystal bench. I was holding back a laugh and hid it behind a toothy grin. Hayner was like, a mannequin—he didn't move, the only thing that proved him to be alive is that while Olette talked about the many sweet things he did his face would flush.

"He's a very sweet guy," His body seem to relax and his normal self was back. "I'm glad he took the chance." It felt like bricks falling on my head, a car charging full speed as I crossed the freeway. Is she trying to say that Love takes chances? Well, I'm not in love so tough luck to ya!

"It's kind of weird don't you think?" She continues, I saw Hayner's arm snake its way to entangle with hers, "You've known this person so much, that you call yourselves best friends—and then suddenly, when you cross that line—its like you're seeing a different person." By the end of her little talk, their hands were already linked.

"Well didn't Hayner pretty much _do_ the courting?" His faced flushed furiously, his grip tight on her hand. "Hayner ... don't break my hand," Olette said, affection ruling over annoyance.

"Hmm... you wouldn't call it courting ... he's a one of a kind person, and... he never asked me out, he just said '_Olette, my mom needs help with dinner tonight, mind if you can come. I already told her you would.'_" She even copied the voice and unusual stuttering of Hayner's demanding voice that night. We very much would've laughed ourselves to sleep if Hayner wasn't there to defend his actions.

"Hey! That was to make sure you'd come!" he let go of her hand, and crossed it with the other. She turned aside, "I would've gone no matter what absurd reason you said." That got him quiet, not to mention—is Hayner permanently red?

"If you don't mind my asking. Why didn't you just ask her out, normally?" I know there might not be an outright answer for this, but I just had to know. The blonde scratched the back of his head, smiling wryly.

"Honest, Kairi—I really don't know, I've known Olette since kindergarten ... I just never thought of her like ... well, like this—so when it happened, I wasn't sure what to do, what to say, how to act... I just felt like, something's different—but it's a good different." He assured, hugging the brunette lightly over her shoulders. The twinge on my chest won't stop, it was all too similar ... so reminiscent of what I feel.

I stretched my hand up, and casually covered the upper half of my face; if I see their grinning faces, I think the confidence I built up would just fall. "But don't you ever feel like you're holding her back? I mean Olette's been chosen for scholarships from Twilight Town to Traverse Town ... didn't you ever feel like you're being this iron trap for her cause you know that those scholarships are once in a lifetime." My heart was pounding, even if they do reply I think I won't hear it due to the deafening beating in my ears.

"Oh tell me about it! That was the main source of drama last month," she giggled happily reminiscing those times of overly expressed affection.

The blushing blonde pouted, "Hey! It wasn't easy for me to say that! I thought I'd lose you for good then!" he crossed his arms, still the pout remained. Although, I love my friends, and they are meant to be as of now—what Hayner said ...

"Hay-_ner..._" she muttered in a low inaudible tone.

"That was just... too... well, too over share." I laughed, and Olette joined in too.

"Sorry ..."He chuckled, but then turned into a serious note. "Yeah, you guys could sue me for making you throw up, but after I found out that Olette had been sent two or three acceptance letters I didn't know what to do. We just got together then; and I know that she had wanted to go to Traverse University since she was in elementary. I was thinking that _hey, maybe she won't go because of you, Hayner, _I was practically digging my own grave." He stopped and whilst he continued further, his caramel coloured eyes only focused on deep emerald ones.

"But then, she said to me—before the day I planned on breaking up- _I was so surprised with Traverse University—it __**was**__ my dream Hayner, but if I do go there now ... I might as well leave everything behind. _Right then and there, I knew what she wanted, and what she would be choosing." He smiled, they stared into each other's eyes as if those silent stares were a language only they could decipher.

"I had dreamed about TU since a kid; and I still think about it sometimes. But if you asked me if I regret leaving that behind — I'd say, no. I took my chances with what I want, and so far I know I'm not missing anything, or feeling the least bit unhappy." She was smiling; I took my cue to leave. It was obvious that with whatever step they were assigned to; may have been making sure that I take my chances with what I've got. They taught me that too well, and the more pang I feel since all their helping got me a teensy bit, jealous.

"... 4 hours to go..."


	2. One Galaxy: Part 2

**IOU: ONE GALAXY**

_I'll Build a Rocket to the Stars_

Walking away from the Glass Garden was the only thing I thought of, and therefore resulting to me walking aimlessly. I tried the campus squares again, but it's like walking into a couples' world. Making my way across the 2nd district, to where the shops and restaurants are, I finally felt a little less tense. The tension of everyone knowing your face and who you are is lifted a bit. It's like walking into 7th heaven Café without the hyper greeting and 'hello's of my upperclassmen. _Serenity._

So it seems, had it not ended as quickly as it started—I would've called it peace. While I familiarized myself with the place and the avenues in the 3rd district, I just happen to find someone again. Consequently, I'm glad to see this one. She smiled, gently as she offered her hand to lift me up from the concrete floor.

I took it, but with a glare across my face. "Thanks, Naminé." Her face showed guilt-crossed features. She wasn't supposed to be the one I was going to be meeting next; I suppose her plan's ruined.

"How's your day going?" Don't play innocent with me, you schemer!

"Fine, weirdly enough – people kept on asking about the same thing, over, and over, and over—I don't suppose you have anything to do with this?" She batted her eyes and pouted. Nuh-uh, Nami that's not going to work on me!

"Well ... I can't say I'm totally innocent." Yes, Naminé of course. She never lies.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. I'm okay – I don't need any help," I sighed and shook her with all I've got. "I need you to let me handle this myself, and believe me when I say that I'll ... choke." Her face fell, along with her paper bag newly bought art materials.

"Hey, don't talk like that—" I bent down to gather the sets of colouring pencils, markers and a new pack of charcoal. "—Let's have something to eat?" I nodded, and handed her back the brown paper bag of art materials, that I would probably be questioning her later.

'_... 3 hours left...'_

Walking around most of 3rd district got me thinking; everything in this place is like an upper east side of Radiant Garden University, and it's creeping me out. The students here are proper, clean and a total opposite of us. She eyed me with a bit of concern, to which I mouthed 'what?' as we made a left turn to the end of the street return back to the crossing of 1st and 3rd district.

"Know what, how about I treat us today?" Naminé said her voice distant. Looking at her; her eyes seem to focus on a some part of 3rd district. The path that she was looking at had a pristine shine to it, the trees and shrubs that grew look like plastic from their perfect shapes. The people walking were like paid actors to just walk perfectly.

"You've been here before, huh?" I asked, she smiled and nodded once.

"I go here to buy materials for my art projects, and the finals coming on Friday is something I have to really put effort in. It's not just the skill of the artist, but also her materials that will be graded. They just had the perfect store here," she reasoned not taking her sapphire eyes from that road we're heading towards.

"Oh ... yeah, you're part of the advanced class applying for scholarship at Belle's School of Fine Arts." It seems like everyone's leaving; knowing what path, and how to find it. I clenched my fists, but remembered not to show her my present frustration.

"Yeah, Let's talk this over at brunch, yeah?" she faced me with her usual inviting smile, while I fell into step with her going to wherever we were headed. She was quiet along the way; more than her usual self. Deciding on whether to ask her 'what's up', or just leave it be till later—was a hard choice.

Okay, so maybe I did keep quiet. Naminé isn't really the type of person you want to end up having an argument against. She has this way of twisting words into something ultimately wrong, it's just sad to see the receiving end. I know, I've been on that same end for two years and counting. Even though, she's remarkably good at debate, sees through my acts, and at times crazier that heck—she's still my best girl friend. What can I say? We've been through everything together, and that's just two years.

I was too busy thinking, that I didn't realize we were in front of a what seems to be very elegant looking double doors. The frame was cream, and had a shattered like glass for the whole; I glanced at her she was speaking to the usherette, who acted like they've met before.

"Is that so Ms. Mizu, I suppose ... it is by your order anyway," I heard her say, before the two went back to where I was standing in (what I just noticed) line. The smiling green eyed blonde approached me with a grinning Naminé beside her.

"Are you Ms. Mizu's plus one?" well, that hurt. 'plus one' what kind of...

"If you meant guest, then yes." She faltered into replying, "I'll take you to your seats now, Ms. Mizu and Ms. Misaki." Really, even if this is a fancy—packed—Resto at the 3rd district, I deserve to be called by my name.

Seated, and already with a pre-order slip, courtesy of 'Ms. Mizu'; Namine was looking at the cup of jasmine tea. I chose to not drink anything, rather eat some biscuits they served, while waiting. In short, we sat in silence for most of the time. I wanted to ask her something, but the place ... made it very different. It's not like I can just act all 'Kairi' in this room. I might get kicked out.

"Don't act so tense, Kai—they're all pretending to be like that today," She said sipping a little of her tea, and placing it back down. I guess my face revealed much more than I wanted, "You'll see why."

"Hmm ... Naminé, are you a usual customer here?" I asked, she tilted her head slightly, thinking.

"You could say that." She sipped from her cup again.

"Oh... okay so us having been reserved seats, and it being the best one in the house," It's true, from our seats we could see over the whole restaurant, we're slightly elevated and there curtains of translucent silk that covered the sides of the table, giving us privacy. "We're you really expecting to bump into me, or call me for this?" There was this one-second of paleness to her face, before she smiled and nodded.

"Hm... Kairi, c'mon—we both know this isn't what you wanted to talk about." Of course, as expected. She's avoiding the topic, perfectly.

"We can talk about you, I don't mind really." I replied; she pressed her lips into a thin line. She let go of the cup lightly, and sighed. "Sora's party is about to start—weren't you supposed to do something before that?" I've got to admit, I did say I'd take care of the preparations.

"The preparations?" all of my self-denial were poured into that, her face was expressionless.

"No, Dense-rella," she groaned. "I mean didn't you say that you're going to be honest with him and tell him the truth?" _Dense-_rella ... that's new, the grimace on her face was also another thing that disturbed me.

"You know better than anyone else what I'm going through, Nami..." the frown remains still and unmoved.

"I might have an idea, although ... Sora never had a girlfriend when you realized that you really lo—"

"Like!" I yelled in; I can't hear that word—I just can't.

"Like? Oh," she paused. "Sora never had a girlfriend when you really started to _like him more_ than a friend, and that girlfriend he had was just a girl he met for like 5 days." Bitter words, from a bitter person; obviously those feelings she had pushed away since they started to date were never said. I'm bring every painful memory she buried away, I'm sorry Naminé.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember Naminé." She shook her head, and smiled softly.

"I don't want you to make that mistake I stupidly took, knowing Sora ... he'll understand better than—" a boy in a dark gray long sleeve polo with thin black vertical stripes made his way to us, his sleeves pushed up to the elbows revealing his pale skin tone.

"—Sorry, Naminé ... Sora's being such a pain—"he stopped, and stared at the sight before him, before breaking the quiet. "—wait, I thought we're having a..." Naminé turned her head slightly towards him.

"Oh... I see," he muttered audibly. He looked up, having that careless smile on his face, and said, "_SoooOOOoooo..._ Kairi, what brought you to this district?" the prolonged and melodious 'so' got me in awe, it's annoying at the same time—I want to copy it. His question rang in my head, and the only reply he got was me staring directly at the platinum blonde before him.

"You're really ARE something, Naminé!" he exclaimed, putting his hand to his hips and shaking his head to the younger blonde. She watched him shake his head in mock-disapproval, and a smirk played on her lips. Mind you, Naminé—never smirks like that.

"I learned from the best," He returned that half-devil look with one of his own.

"Who might this be?" She watched his arms cross over his chest, and that haughty look. It's irresistible.

"Maybe you know him; he's got these amazing light cerulean eyes, that gravity-defying spiky blonde hair, and let's not forget—his a dresses to impress kind of guy too, although he might look really elegant. He's a complete klutz, never a gentleman when you want him to be, and skates while in dress shoes—how stupid is that?"She had a triumphant look on her face, while the other blonde's reply dried from his lips. The two stared at each other, silently talking to each other.

"He sounds like a great guy," he smirked as if to say; '_Face it Naminé you knew that, but still here we are.'_

"He's an amazingly absurd, but lovable guy." She smiled, '_You know that's why I fell in the first place.'_

I pushed the chair as discreetly as I could, but the two noticed anyway. "I'll really need to get going—I have to set up things at his place, and god knows Sora's room right now will be such a mess. So, I'll see you later?" the grinned, both nodded and waved goodbye.

"Kairi! Wait!" Roxas's voice shot through me, making me stop. He excused himself from their table (as he sat on my seat before) and made his way through the crowd, and dragged me outside.

"You have to trust yourself; Naminé, might not have shown this ... and she might have not said this, but that's the one thing I missed," He stopped and sighed looking back at the glass window to her waiting patiently for him to come back. "—the one thing I'm still trying to get back from her," he sighed and broke his view to set into mine.

"It's the Naminé I truly fell in love with, the one that trusts me, herself, and what we are." His face was a little bit more pale then, I furrowed my brows and glared at the dishearten blonde.

"You'll make it, I know you will. Make her believe in what she lost," I stepped back and smiled at him. "I trust you—I know deep down she wants to, too." His mouth twitched, a smile started to form.

"We'll be there by seven or eight. Later!" he waved and went back inside. I waited for a little while, I know it's five already, and the party starts at seven, but I just wanted to see how they act if it was just the two of them. I watched the glass through the glass windows, following the unique silhouette of the blonde. I switched views to look at the table where Naminé ... wait, where is she?! Switching views, from the looks of Roxas's calm stance and slow walk, it's as if he doesn't care, or he doesn't know. Curious as to what happened; I sneaked my way closer to the window where the table was nearest. The table where we once sat now held another person, a woman probably in her 30s.

Roxas was walking over to the table with a small smile on his face, with no Naminé in sight. The lights dimmed and the candles were lit by a waiter, and at the back of the place there she was, she had changed her clothes from her plaid skirt and white blouse over blue tank to a white halter dress that hugged her waist and flowed from it. The many layers of silk and chiffon were so elegant, and the glittering, yellowish effect on the dress framed her. Another thing that changed was her hair, before I left it was let down to her usual way, now it was tied into a messy ponytail, it really made her eyes shine through, since it was the only colour present to her whole attire. And the one thing I could not believe was that her sandals were gone, and she was wearing stilettos, white strappy ones.

He looked over to where she stood and a startled look was plastered on his face, but as soon as she walks towards the centre of the room he changed it to a playful smirk. The woman sitting at their table, stared at her with deep hazel eyes, and a satisfied smile on her face. She murmured something I couldn't read to Roxas. He grinned widely at that, and made his way to Naminé. He bowed before her, and reached out his hand; Roxas was happy, and the smile that glowed from my bitter friend looked more genuine by the moment. Taking his offered hand, they made their way back to the table where the woman sat alone.

At this point I knew I wasn't going to be able to hear anything, so I left them alone. Walking—no, scratch that—running towards the other side of the district to the intersection of 1st and 3rd. It took awhile before I could reach the building for the guy's dorms. (Did I tell you that our dorms here are like a two bedroom apartment?) Arriving there was the same as heading in for a trap, but nonetheless I paid Riku good money to keep those pervs away. I reached into the mailbox of 0087 (Sora's mailbox), to find the spare key he always keeps there.

I reached the 17th floor, through elevator (of course) and half-ran to the door craved with '0087' in elegant prints. There building had been once used to house special guests of the principal, and the school—figures. Putting in the key, I heard the locks rumble and turn; I pulled the key out, turned the knob. I was really expecting a disaster sight, but all I got was little shuffles across the floor, and two silhouettes running around the dim lit room.

"Olette, Yuffie what's with the dark lights?" I reached for the light switch, and flipped it open. The two cried out little words of I'd rather not say. After a little bit of blinking and rubbing away the light, they smiled and went back to work.

"We were trying to see how the sand filled paper bags with candles look, you know, lit. So it looks kinda like a pathway." Yuffie said skipping about with said paper bags on hand.

"So... how did you guys get in anyway?" Olette hung the wall decorations around the living room and the rest of the studio kitchen. The biggest wall space just above the L couch in the living room remained clean, except for the banner:

_We Wish You Luck in Twilight Town! – K-N&Rx-O&H-Y&L-A&Z-T&C-R&X- V&Aq_

Glad to know I'm the only single person in our group now, "... I thought I was the one who was supposed to prepare everything." I said with a dismayed sigh. Two pairs of eyes, one black the other green stared back at me. "Well ... We thought you'd need a little more time since ..." she faded and returned to putting up streamers.

"Sora's not gonna always be here, after this." Yuffie said, finishing the paper bag pathway. She made her way to the kitchen counters, where I was seated at one of the stools.

"Yeah, huh? I'll sure miss him a lot." I said looking over the counter filled with obese plastic bags of chips, drinks, and ... _drinks._ I can see where this is going.


	3. One Galaxy: Part 3

**IOU: ONE GALAXY**

_I'll Build a Rocket to the Stars_

The stifling atmosphere they created when they started to stare, made it impossible for me to keep still. "I'll set the counter; I think the bowls are under the sink, or in the cupboards." I moved towards the inside of the kitchen opening cabinets and finding bowls for the chips.

"We'll miss him too, but I'm sure there's a chance that he might not be that far away," Olette said, she finished hanging streamers and went over the huge player inside Sora and Roxas's room. Flipping through the many tracks the two had combined, it was almost impossible to find a song not in their collection. She played one of Roxas's CDs. Not from his collection, but him singing.

His voice sounded through the whole room, except the bedroom. The songs he wrote were really beautiful, least to say perfect. The lyrics and the melody; I wonder why he wasn't sent some letter of acceptance early. But knowing him, he'd probably decline.

"Roxas's singing is really good," Olette commented after hearing the first ever recording he made with Sora and me. I smiled, "Guess who's his muse while he wrote that song?"I challenged her. I stared at the thinking form of the two; Yuffie stopped moving the things around and thought too. And like hearing a 'click' sound in their heads; they heard the lyrics a little better.

"Naminé!" they said in unison, I just nodded with the same grin they had on.

I was fixing the food on top of the counter when they started rummaging over the other discs and tapes the two had piled on their tracks and movies shelf. They got a head start after all. I fetched the plastic cups and the cooler out back, and the moment I entered the room a voice I haven't been hearing all day played. I quicken my steps towards the inside, dragging the cooler in with me.

"_C'mon Rox! We'll make a music video that's a sure shot to make her notice you!"_

"_Sora! It's not going to work," _There awas a video playing on the tv, the focus was on Roxas, he was sitting on his bed with his hair messed up, holding what looked like a blue marble. The video shook for awhile and the next picture was of the brunette with azure eyes.

"_It's a camera!" _ He said making a face at it, "_Scared?"_ The view was back on the blonde.

"_Shut up! I can't sing acapella for the whole song, it might bore her out." _He said worriedly, gripping the round object in his hands. The camera shook again, and I can only guess he was walking towards his twin. Then it went blank. The next picture was the camera probably on a stand and directed at them.

Sora had his acoustic guitar and was sitting on his computer chair, while Roxas sat next to him waiting to be cued. The first few seconds was just guitar, and Roxas adding some humming sounds to it, but he never faced the camera, not even once. The song went by in about 3 minutes and the two sitting on the couch were quite speechless. I finished setting everything up as the video ended and decided to join them, sitting on the part of the couch where you can lay on.

"I never knew Sora could play the guitar," Yuffie said still staring at the blank screen. "It's just not like him to be ... so, so ..." she trailed, still in a disbelieving daze.

"And Roxas, I knew he could sing and that he does his recordings ... but ... his ... it's, oh god, I don't know how to describe it ... he's so.. so ..." she had the same look as Yuffie's.

"SooOOOooo.." I said like Roxas, they turned their faces towards me with an indescribable look plastered on it. I grinned, "Yeah?" they laughed.

"I've heard that before," Olette said laughing. "Yeah! Me too! I've been trying to say it for weeks now," Yuffies giggled, "You heard that from the Hikari Twins huh?" they smirked.

"Yeah, Roxas actually." I said scratching the back of my head with a nervous smile. They switched glances and stared at me, "_SoooOOOoooo..."_ they said in unison, a bit harmonious too. We broke out laughing, only to be stopped by a few knocks on the door. I was the one that opened it, seeing the silver-haired senior, with his _date_.

"Riku!" I nearly pushed him down, "It's been 6 months, I think. Good thing you're here for Sora's farewell party." I released his choking body from my hug. The short raven-haired girl beside him giggled, smiling as she met my eyes.

"I'm a senior Kairi, I have other things to do," he said so stiffly.

"Yeah, yeah. So who's this?" I asked extending my hand, "I'm Kairi." I smiled back.

Riku took the chance to introduce her, with a delayed reaction that we both noticed, "Kairi, this is Xion, my lab partner." Lab partners my ass. We shook hands, and I ldirected them in towards the living room. Where Yuffie and Olette are going to harass Riku about the girl he brought. Oh, wait till later, when the drinks go round, and round.

Before I could even go back, another knock on the door was heard. I peeped through the hole, and smiled as I saw the two. "Oh my god! What happened to your hair?!" I said immediately, as I pulled the blue-haired senior into a hug. The taller blonde beside her, snickered and waved at me as he entered the room.

"What? Too much?" Aqua asked twirling the bits of her hair. I shook my head, and pulled her inside the room. Sitting on the stools by the counter, and watching as Ven tried to once again fool the others into believing that he's Roxas.

"Not at all, I love it." I said getting everyone some soda and chips.

"Glad to hear that," She sighed in relief. "Ven's been teasing me about it since the day I had it shortened." She glanced at the blonde, who once again failed into impersonating his doppelganger cousin.

"Oh... another thing," I leaned in closer. "Are you guys ... _you know_?" she giggled, a little flushed too before she nodded. "Two years and going strong." She laughed.

"Congrats! I hope Ven's not as naive as Roxas though," she smiled as if she just remembered something. "He could be such a... tease at times." I glared at the sound that came from the door.

"I'll be right back!" I ran to the door and opened it to find everyone else missing standing outside the door. Aerith, Tifa, Cloud, Leon, and Zack waved and smiled (except for Leon or Cloud they just waved). Everyone was finally here. Time to put the party into action; I called for everyone's attention standing on top of the stool for the counter.

"Since everyone's here already. We might as well start the party!" at that note, the music started playing, the speakers surrounding the place filled it with beats and dances songs. The night progressed as much, another hour passed. The chips were refilled and the sodas halved, the drinks remained untouched, waiting until the celebrant arrived. Much to Ven, Riku, and Hayner's dismay.

_Did you forget that I was even alive, did you forget everything we ever had ~__**Naminé Mizu**__~ Did you forget, did—_

"Naminé! Where are you? Where's Sora?!" I said going into one of the bedroom to keep away from the snooping people I call friends. The other line went static, "Hello? Hey!" I tried again.

"_Kai—go –5 – street – Rox--..."_ the phone beeped and static ensued, "_--...in 6__th__ avenue, ready?"_ I wanted to throw the useless thing that was in my hands, if only I could talk to her in a better way other than this static machine.

"What?!" the line went dead, and I opened the door only to avoid an avalanche of snoopers leaning on the door. I shook my head laughing, "Snooping around?" They violently denied, then resorted to pointing fingers at who's the mastermind.

"It's okay; guys ... c'mon get into place! Naminé said they're at 6th avenue ... and that's just 10 minutes away." They pulled themselves up, and went to position.

The place was cleared and the paper bags were lit, making a pathway towards the living room where the banner was. The streamers up and neatly placed, the chips and drinks weren't that noticeable if the lights were closed, and finally everyone was in position. I pushed the button on the remote control I stole from the living room, and the video of last year's year-ender party played.

"Rox, Naminé—how many times will I have to say that I'll be leaving tomorrow! You didn't really have to take me to the train station today, and tour me around a place I grew up ... although the bar, was a nice addition to where I'll be spending tonight—"Yes, of course ... you just had to tell Sora where he could _spend_ his last moments, Roxas? Thank you for corrupting your naive older twin." "—I'll bring you, Riku, Hayner ... think the Seniors are up to it too, huh Rox?" the door handle jiggled and the groaning voices of the 'seniors' were suppressed by those beside them.

Sora stepped inside with two or four bags on hand; the emotion on his face was still hidden. He closed the door again. "Roxas ... I think you left the TV playing," he yelled as the other two said he was just being silly and opened the door again, this time a little more than a half, but the whole door went open. Roxas and Naminé made their way quietly into hiding, leaving a dumbfounded Sora by the door.

He walked inside following the path Yuffie made calling out 'Rox, Naminé!'. Once he reached the middle of the way there, he turned around and sighed. The audible sounds of the TV were the only things heard as he made his slow way towards it to close the door.

"Guess they left." He started walking again, once he got to the living room and was feeling around for the remotes, the lights switched opened and he all jumped out shouting, "SURPRISE!!" he stared at us; eyes wide and breathing irregular.

We laughed, and soon he joined in too. "What is this, you guys!" he said in a whiney voice, but I could tell he really liked it. That huge grin across his face was proof enough.

"Well, Einstein it's a surprise party, you know ... that's why we yelled 'surprise'" his face no longer held the excited happy grin, instead it was a straight face that always seemed to make me laugh.

"Mhm ... I got that," he said smiling; boy can't he spend a day without smiling? "But I wasn't expecting anything, since I haven't seen you in while." He replied putting his hands behind his head, followed by putting a foot behind the other.

"Hey! I just saw you for Finance!" defended Yuffie.

"And we're in the same Theo class!" Olette reminded him, and Xion agreed to that as well.

"I saw you in P.E.," Riku said slowly making his way towards the food.

"Philo, and Foreign Languages," Aerith, Tifa and Cloud said.

Zack grinned, with an almost proud aura. "I went by your class during P.E just to wish you luck! Don't tell me you forgot that spike!" Leon and Cloud both shook their heads; only Zack would be willing enough to do that.

"Management," Aqua and Leon said in unison.

"Your 3 hour break before P.E.," Ven smirked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Roxas and Naminé said, grinning at the laughing brunette in the middle of the crowd. And then it hit me, hard—and I knew it was coming too. All eyes were focused on me, and I glanced back to the brunette, wearing his white and red stripped shirt, and fitted pants and shoes; he had his face slightly turned away, with one eye closed, the other looking at me. Asking—demanding an explanation as to why I haven't been seeing him today.

"Oh... well me? I—I ... hmm... I was too busy preparing for the party!" I lied.

He raised a brow and nodded, "Uh-huh ... right, try again." I've always believed Sora to be the gullible type of person; yet he chooses today to be critical, to me nonetheless.

"I was studying..." the eyes of my co-sophomores widened, "HEY! Don't be so surprised!" They laughed, and so did he. A grin already crept its way to me while I watch him laughing at my own expense.

"... Okay, okay—I believe you, only if—" How come I was expecting that? "—you promise to stay here after all this, and fix everything."_Stay_, here, with you? Sure no problem. I unconsciously smirked, and chuckled. He sighed and smiled softly, "I can't stay mad at you, especially now—I'll miss you too much."

The room was silent for awhile, and the seniors looks like they were whispering, and talking through eye contact. Roxas was smirking, and Naminé was leaning on his shoulder with a satisfied smile on her face. Olette was looking from me to Sora, and Hayner was with Riku, creeping towards the cooler of drinks. I knew everyone's position, know why? Cause I refuse to stare into those smouldering azure eyes of his.

"Everybody! Enough talk, let's get down to the party!"Riku broke the silence; we all turned our attention to the booming voice of the senior. His face already half-flushed and the bottle of vodka in his hands—Hayner appeared beside the him with a pitcher in hand with what seemed like mountain dew in it.

"I didn't know Riku was that weak with alcohol," He said holding the pitcher steady and dragged him towards us in the living room. He set the pitcher in the middle, and went back to get two more glasses.

"Shot glasses at the top shelf, the large glasses are the left most cabinet." Roxas said, sitting on the couch, Leon and Cloud followed after him and sat on the couch waiting for the glasses to reach the table.

"What game?" Naminé asked sitting on the floor, in between the legs of her boyfriend. Olette sighed and sat next to her, I followed how this was going and sat next to them, Xion, Aqua, Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie followed until we made a circle around the coffee table. The videos were still playing, and remained to serve as the background sounds of the room

"Up for 'I Never'?" Sora suggested standing from the circle, and holding the pitcher and bottle. "Rox, a little help here—"he signalled for the blonde to move the coffee table out of the way. "—Thanks."

-8-

Everyone played, of course—some of the girls that had finals three days after folded after 5 or 6 rounds (Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and Xion.) some of the things we've learned were really minor too, no one would ask the 'bomb' question that early too. Aerith's case was a little special too, since Zack stopped her from playing; he said '_You won't be able to give the speech tomorrow with a migraine—Some other time, okay Aerith?', _ I am officially jealous of that world. Some of the guys were down for the ground as well, Zack chose to just watch the videos playing with Aerith, Cloud and Leon quit when the statements got a little to nosey for them, Riku was passed out on the couch. In short the ones still in the game (and a bit tipsy) were me, Olette, Naminé, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Hayner, and Sora. Oh yes, it's the sophomores and VenAqua games.

"_Rox-y_... I don't wanna play anymore!" Olette said in a slurry voice. Roxas, who was still sane at that point — automatically, turned to the blonde leaning on his shoulder.

"'_Lette ... Rox-as _is **mine...**" she wrapped her arms around the said boy's waist, and buried her head into his neckline, "Right? You're **my **Roxy." She hugged tighter.

"Ooohh. ... Yeah," she chuckled and became quiet. "That's right—I have Haynie baby now." We couldn't breathe from laughing too much, I felt like I'm going to have abs after tonight.

"That's it. Olette's not playing anymore!" Hayner said standing up, and picking up the tipsy girl. Olette pulled, and whined for her to stay, but Hayner won't allow her to.

"Roxas, can I let Olette stay in your room?" he nodded and he made his way towards the black and white room of the other blonde.

"I never liked my best friend," Naminé stated as she fell to Roxas's legs.

I looked around; only Hayner, Aqua, Sora and Roxas will be able to see if I drink or not. Aqua didn't get to hear my story awhile ago so she doesn't know; Hayner and Roxas won't bust me if I don't drink. And Sora ... well, will he drink? I glanced at him, seeing as he too was trying to look at me; I turned my attention to the almost empty pitcher.

"You really want me tipsy, huh Naminé?" Hayner said reaching for one of the shot glass.

"Peace!" She giggled, and happily went back to resting her head on Roxas's lap.

"We've got the best friend case ... is that usual or not?" Ven asked Aqua, clearly the two could still last for quite some time; no sign of redness or anything from their faces.

"It is ... I think—well, maybe." She thought slowly and brightened. "Hah! I'm not drinking!"

"So I'm not as well?"

"Hand over the glass," Sora said his eyes shadowed by his fringe. My breathing was too fast, the beating kept on ringing, through my ears, my mind—my everything! I wanted to hug him and more, but my body already felt a little numb from the alcohol. He drank the whole thing empty and then stood up to leave, "I fold—take over Rox." He ordered, walking towards the exit of the room.

After he left I grew silent, and the smile on my lips faded too. "Why didn't you drink Kairi?" Aqua asked nudging my arm to catch my attention.

"... Why should I drink?" I asked, fretting about what to do—and covering it up to these bunch of people that weren't here when I was little Ms. Obvious.

"Hmm..." she grinned, toothily and turned her face towards Ven. "... Oops—"she giggled and leaned in close to his face; her stance a bit woozy and eye half-lidded. "—I lost ... you win, V_en_."

"... Eh, Aqua—you had enough." He grabbed the shot glass that was hanging loosely on her hand, but she hardened her grip on the glass and glared at the blonde.

"Nah—I can still take ... a few more," she turned to the doppelganger on the other side that had a sleeping figure over his lower body. "Rox, I'm fine right?" the mesmerized blonde broke his state.

"Ask Ven," He said bluntly—Ven smirked and stared at the pouting girl beside him.

"You," He poked her puffed cheeks. "Need to stop," She leaned on the shoulder of the boy beside her. "Okay?" he leaned his head over hers.

"Okay ... Hmm ... Ven," he encircled his arm over her waist. "Thanks." He just hummed a 'no problem' of sorts.

And I don't know why, but suddenly ... I felt kind of lonely. Maybe it has something to do with all the couple moments happening around me, or the fact that I'm inside a room and I'm the only person with single status. Roxas was being held captive by Naminé, as she treated the boy as a pillow; he didn't mind—he seemed to actually liked it anyway. Ven and Aqua were leaning on each other till they become a little more sane. Hayner went back to the room Olette was in, and the others were sleeping on the couch or carpeted floor. Yeah, no wonder I suddenly felt the impact of being single.

"Kairi ... where's Sora?" Where is he; I actually would love to know.

"I don't know." I said bluntly; my eyes automatically shot to the door, silently hoping that he would just bounce back in and smile at me.

"You're not going to look for him?" Ven asked shifting the sleeping figure from his shoulder to his lap. Something I've been trying to order my legs to do since the moment he drank awhile ago.

"He left for a reason—maybe he needs some quiet time." I responded unconsciously, wishing I'd pick up from the shock and start running to wherever he is.

"Sora? Quiet!? I'm half-drunk and I know that something in that sentence is wrong." He chuckled, eyeing me with those similar eyes of blue. "He's leaving tomorrow; you can't do anything about that—" he said harshly, trying to knock reality back into my dazed state.

"I know ..." I muttered silently.

"But who knows!" my head shot up, and a small glare was piercing through me. "He's a completely unpredictable guy, if he knew someone was going to be sad after he left... he wouldn't forgive himself." He grew silent and played with Aqua's blue hair lightly with his fingers.

"But you know all about that, right ... Kairi? You _are_ his best friend." His devilish look still present, I stared frozen by his words. It's probably true, I do know him better than anyone—I know him a lot ... but I was being so...

"So... Stupid!" my tone carried as much grievance as I felt.

"What?!" He said startled.

"I—I ... I have to talk to him—I'll be right back." I excused myself, and stepped outside. Without hearing a reply, or an acknowledge 'hmm' or 'okay'; the rushed feeling running through me was more dominant than any other. I was stupid enough to be this selfish, I let him leave without a second thought, I even left him without an answer to the question I was so wistfully obsessing about. I was stupid to think that I should've kept everything to myself—utterly stupid, but I'll change now. I'll start with finding him.

-8-

What was I thinking; running off alone and such a maze of a campus!?

I panted, catching my breath. I've been running for quite awhile now, I haven't even stepped outside the building, and I'm already this tired, I was down at the lobby, resting on the wall by the mailboxes. I should've asked for help—I can't turn back now, not after the drama I pulled off, walking out on them like that. I just laughed, and I'm alone. Alright, that's it I'm going crazy. I think it's the alcohol. Yeah ... the alcohol—does it also heighten emotional stress and such? My guess is 100 percent yes.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Do I look that desperate right now, that the concierge person is asking me this?

"Oh ... no, I just came down for some air—one heck of a party upstairs." I replied to the kind old guy that had probably worked here for some time.

"My, it doesn't sound so fun." He said, piqued by the statement I stood up straight and smiled at him.

"Oh ... well it is—" The man shook his head.

"If it was so fun, Sora wouldn't have left, and you wouldn't be here right now." Yeah he's got a poin ... –Wait, did he just say what I think I heard he say?

"Sora? You know Sora?" Panicked stricken voice much?

"The nice little brunette boy that always sneaks in after curfew?" I chuckled, 'sneak in' yeah that's my Sora alright. "Yeah I know him; he got the keys for the rooftop a couple of minutes before you came here." I swear I could feel my eyes twinkle as I shook the hand of the concierge and thanked him.

"He is still up there, right?" I asked before dashing up the stairs.

"Sora's a responsible kid... he brings the keys back before he sleeps, so my guess is he's still up there." He informed, going back to his post. I went back to completing my goal, and that is to finally ... well ... to find Sora first. It's a work in progress after all.

-8-

Why is it that the elevators stops at the 30th floor, yet there still 5 more flights of stairs up? Budget cutting probably; I'm writing a letter of complaint for this. It's also completely unkempt, obviously no one would go here; except for some emo boys that have a death wish. Well at least the stairs had railings on them, even if it is rickety. I swear if I die right now—this is what happens when you look down—I'm blaming all of this on the school. I carefully climbed the rest of the stairs nearing the sliding door up stairs.

Sliding the door open, I heard a muffled voice; was he talking to someone? I vaguely thought. I crept my way out and closed the door as quietly as possible. Walking in on what looks like Sora glaring at the star-filled sky, while holding a phone to his ear. I waited for the call to end before speaking up, hearing a mad Sora is very rare.

"_I practically told everyone in the room! I don't know how much more, you want me to say, huh?!"_ My curiosity intensifies. What room? He did he say? Who was he talking to?!

"_Take a hint? You're asking me to 'take a hint'? Okay ... let's see here—I didn't get to see her for the whole day! I was planning on spending the whole day with her, but as soon as I say her name she leaves or just plainly ignores me. I did take a hint, it was staring me down in the face—I'm not that stupid to ignore it."_ Guilty as charged. I did avoid and ignore him the whole day, but it was for a completely different reason. It wasn't supposed to push him away; it wasn't supposed to make me drift farther away. This is all wrong, I have to fix this.

"Sora," I called to him, stepping away from where I was shaded and hid. He put the arm that held his phone down, and turned his head slightly. "I-I have something to... say..." my confidence shrinking.

"Hmm? What are you doing out here," His irritated voice gone, and a worried look was crossing his face. "—C'mon let's go down, Naminé sent you didn't she?" he was already pulling me towards the door, when I tugged his navy blue sleeve down to his wrist.

"Wait, can we stay here—"he raised his brow, and chuckled.

"Okay ... just as long as you don't get a cold and blame me for it," He grinned and let go of his hold on me. I moved to the edge of the roof, where the rusty railings were, he followed behind.

"_SoooOOOooo..._Kairi, what were you saying?"I giggled hearing that word and melody again. I guess it's now or forever hold my peace, eh?

"I'm really sorry about not being able to talk to you the whole day, you know?" I started, a blank look on my face, I turned to face him. He had this in-thought look, and then smiled wryly.

"Oh ... well nothing we can do about that now," He said, casually offering a smile to my blank stare. "Was that the only thing you wanted to say? Cause, Kairi you don't need to say sorry for that." He chuckled and I felt my face light up a bit.

"Well it's part of it," He dropped his grin, and stared at me. I took in a deep breath, _it's now or never—_"Remember the time you got your acceptance letter to Twilight Town?" He nodded with a grim look.

"What about it?" An embarrassed laugh escaped my lips.

"You see ... I ... I—well, I ... really, I—" He chuckled, and crossed his arms.

"You ... what?" I can't do this, I can't ... Ugh! I was so close too. I shook my head in refusal to answer; he laughed, teasing for me to answer.

"I—I ... I—can't say it ..." I said the latter part in a mumble, and he placed a hand over my slumped shoulders and smiled softly.

"You're not okay with it, right?" I jerked my head up; facing those stormy ocean eyes and that wide smile. I felt my eyes go wide, and my mouth fell open gaping.

"H-how ... d-did you ... I—"he let go and smirked.

"Let's not start with the 'I's again," the shocked feeling was gone. I glared lightly at him. "And no, no glaring!" he pinched my cheeks and forced a smile on my face, but the straight faced look was still present.

"Okay! Okay! No glaring," I said pushing his hands away, laughing. But that carefree moment didn't last that long; I still didn't get the answer I was looking for.

"Are you still leaving?" I asked, he closed his eyes, and shrugged.

"Hey that was a serious question; you can't possibly be serious when you answer it with a shrug!" I came here for an answer, and I demand a serious one. Not a move of a shoulder.

"It depends really—I need a reason to decline; and I haven't heard a good one yet." He cooed, I wanted to smack that smug look off his face.

"How about, you've receive another acceptance to Traverse—and you like it there better," I suggested. He shook his head and a sly grin was plastered across his face.

"Not gonna work, they check the student database—and ... lying is bad Kairi," he teased.

"You can't be separate from your twin!" I know well enough that twin telepathy is something important to those two, and the school had to consider the welfare of their students. So HAH!

"Roxas got an acceptance letter too," my eyes went wide. "But he declined ... cause of something—or someone very important to him gave him the reason to." Oh ... so that's why; hah, I am dense. I thought he wanted the real deal of a reason, all he needed for a reason not to leave is—Wait ... EXCUSE ME?!

"EXCUSE ME?! What are you trying to say!?"He laughed. Long and hard.

"Finally got the idea huh?" He said recovering from too much laughter. I felt for my face, only to find it burning, my guess it's bright red too. I averted my eyes to the side.

"Kai­-_ri_ ..." he said sweetly; I could only feel more blood rush to my face. Does he want me to faint or what? What a _best friend ..._ I sighed and stared into those knowing eyes.

"I don't have to say it, you already know anyway—"I reasoned and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again—I wasn't listening, what was that _Kai-ri_..." Rrrghh... if I didn't like him so much, there might've been a dead body right now. His smirking face, and that look that said 'I'm-waiting' is a complete torture.

"But you know it already! What's the reason for me to say it!?" flustered and red, that was me right now.

"If you're not gonna give me a reason, then I'm leaving." I paused, and look him straight in the eye.

"Are you serious?" He sighed.

"... 5," he said a smug look on his face.

"B-but ... you already know it," panic ran through me; and I thought he thought of me like that too, and he's leaving, I don't think he'd do that.

"...4,"He's kidding—it's all a bluff, he can't possibly leave after knowing that I—

"I ..."

"... Not good enough, I need a phrase Kairi—3," Oh god, he's just teasing ... that hidden sadist.

"I'll miss you?" try anything, anything that might be close to that word—maybe he'll settle for it.

"I'll miss you, too—but if you just say that one line, we don't have to miss each other—2."He smirked and ran a hand through my hair, "Just do us both a favour and say—what you really want to say,"

"I ... I ..." my face fell, and I heard him sigh before finally ending the countdown.

"...1," he patted my head, and rested his head on my shoulder. "_I love you, Kairi_." He whispered, I felt the moist tears run down my face. He was still there, our faces side by side.

"Then don't leave ..." I said weakly.

"But I have to; I have no reason—"

"That's stupid, why do you have to wait for an answer you already know."

"I don't know," He smiled. "I just –" Just what? I mean ... I can't say it—don't force it out of me. there might be a time when I can finally say it, when I can finally face him and say it to the whole world that I love him too. Unfortunately, that day isn't today.

"I'll miss you Kairi ..." He said, and drew me into a hug. I held unto him like my life depended on it, I didn't want to let go—if I did, I know he'll be gone. He'll leave ... and if I just say those words ... he'll stay.

"I—I..." He stopped me, and ran a hand through my hair.

"You don't have to force it," he said holding on to me. "You just need to realize and accept it; I mean if I did stay and wait for you like right now, I bet you'd have a hard time with it."

"So you're leaving?" I clenched my fists; he nudged me to look at his face. He nodded and left a soft kiss on my forehead.

"It'll be okay, you're going to be fine—I'll always be waiting for my answer ... and when you think that you could finally say it to me, like I did to you ...

"_--I'll still say the same thing I said before,"_

-8-

I've been always taking trips to the rooftop after that night. He left the morning after that, we were there to see him go, and I took it pretty well. Roxas finally got his own room, and I always found myself knocking on that door, asking permission to just stay in his old room. His twin would gladly let me in and offer for me to stay till dinner, Naminé would always follow after. She was always just there, and I haven't told anyone what happened that night.

That one night where the galaxy, itself watches us commit to what we know, how I let him go, and how he promised to come back, and how much I wanted to say those words I couldn't muster, and can't, even now.

"Roxas," I called from behind the door. Footsteps could be heard running down the room and in front of the door.

"I really should lend you Sora's key," he said thoughtfully.

"I know where his spare is, I don't need the real one." He let me in and closed the door. "So what do you want to do? I'll join you if you're going to the rooftop; Naminé said she'll be a little late too." He said plopping down on the couch. I shook my head and smiled at the offer.

"I just want to ..." I scanned the shelf of tapes and CDs, "Hey Roxas, do you have any songs your brother sang?" He laughed, oh yeah I forgot.

"He can't sing, did you forget?" He said still laughing.

"Oh ... so he's just the instrument, huh?" I smirked, and watch as the blonde recover from laughing too much. He stood up and picked out a CD from the shelf, and played it.

"_Roxas! Give that back!"_ the reminiscent voice sounded, the screen still black.

"_What?! Why! It's good Sora, you should really write more!" _A loud crash and the screen showed Sora tackling Roxas to the ground who was raising a piece of paper.

"_Geez, you're the singer you're the one who should be writing! Now give. It. back!" _I can't believe how much I missed that voice, and it's just been a week. The screen went blank again and the next thing that showed was Sora playing the guitar, and Roxas holding that piece of paper.

"I can still remember that day—Sora tackled me during P.E. soccer, and I broke an ankle with that." he chuckled, and then a knock was heard. " I guess that's Nami, I'll be right back." He left me alone to watch the video, just as the song would start the chorus. And we all know that the chorus sometimes hold most of the song's message. Yeah, thanks for that Roxas.

"_~Don't make this easy, I want you to mean it Ja-sey...~"_ TV Roxas stopped and stared at Sora.

"_Who's Jasey, man?"_ Sora glared at the questioning blonde, "_Oh ... let's try this—"_

"_~Don't make this easy, I want you to mean it Kai-ri ...~" _ the screen went black. I couldn't help but laugh, and smile at the video.

"You know Sora really wrote that song for you, I suggest you listen to it." Roxas said taking the remote, and pressing the fast forward button.

"Where's Naminé?" I asked, He nodding his head to the kitchen, "Oh..."

"She's making pasta, or so I think—I also promised that I'll help her, I guess you're going to watch it alone again." He said pressing the play button where they were back at Roxas's room.

_~My heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath, and my words are as timed as the beating in my chest. ~_


	4. Chasing After: RoxIne

**A/N: **It's been beta-read and such, like I promised. So I hope reading this would be a lot easier. Up next for Beta-ing is Three Cheers for Five Years.

**:Thanks to Dark Flamingo for Beta-Reading:**

**IOU: Chasing After**

_She's Been Running through My Dreams_

**Hollow Bastion High School: Promenade (Prom) – **"**Carnival Masquerade**"

The night was absolutely magnificent; everything from the walkway, entrance arc, music, pictures, food and program was simply perfect. Nothing was out place, except for the fact that I was going to prom stag—don't get me wrong, going stag is okay—women empowerment people, but it's the last night of me being a High School student, after tonight ... I'd be in a different town ,with different people and with more responsibilities than ever. The fun ends tonight, and closes after Graduation tomorrow.

"Naminé!" I spun around, making my knee-length turquoise asymmetrical dress lift slightly. With my white mask on, I wonder who could've known that it was me. "I've been looking all—wait ... you are Naminé, right?" My long time best friend asked, squinting her emerald eyes through her yellow-orange mask.

"Yeah, Selphie—it's me." I said, she giggled

"What do you think you're doing here, standing all alone and looking so—so ... single?" She accused and raised a brow. "C'mon—let's have some fun!"She yelled and grabbed my wrists, pulling me towards the packed dance floor.

Her yellow bubble dress was my only guide, as we snuck through the crowd of students to get a front view of the performing bands. We didn't really get in front, but third like row is enough (pretend there's a row, although it's humanly impossible when in a concert.) Our principal—I'm so glad this will be the last time I'll see him—took the microphone from the stand and the bad news started.

"Students, are you all having fun?" Multiple shouts of 'yeah' and 'you bet!' was thrown at him. He took a deep breath and proceeded to announce what might make the night ruined, or for some, complete. "I have an announcement to make—"groans and moans echoed from the lively crowd, "Now—listen ... it is important," everyone grew silent, only a few snickers and gasps were audible. "The band that we had planned for tonight, can't make it—" the crowd erupted; complaints, more groaning, and saddened faces ensued. I turned to look at my brunette friend, and found her also gloomy at the announcement. I raised my hand, yes I know it wasn't needed, but at least the crowd grew quiet and I got the principal's attention.

"Yes, the girl in blue—what's your name?" the crowd of students allowed me enough space to move to the front. Which I was very grateful for; another second choked in there might cause me to faint.

"That's not really important." I told him, he nodded and I continued, "If the band we wanted to play, couldn't make it—what happens now?" I asked looking around, the students were whispering to each other, and Selphie was nowhere to be found.

"I guess... we're to cancel—and end the night earlier than expected..." A loud 'boo' echoed through the gym, and I myself felt crushed hearing what he had to say. I was taken aback at this, but managed to recover quickly from shock, but before another word escaped my lips; another hand shot up in the air (stupidly copying what I just did) and he was recognized by the principal to come forward.

"Sir, I'm wondering—since there _are_ instruments on the stage; what about a student band? If we fill in for the real one, it's still the same—we have a band, and prom can continue right?" His spiky blonde hair covered my view of the stage, since he stood in front of me to talk to the principal.

"Well... I suppose, It's your classmates we have to convince here,"

"Oh, Believe me Sir, they'd rather have a band—then going home hours early." He turned to the crowd of students, his piercing light azure eyes shot through me. "Ain't that right guys?" they all cheered, and yelled for the band to perform; except for me—I stood there half-frozen staring at his smirking face.

He took the loud cheering as a 'go' sign, and hopped on the stage, grabbed the microphone from the old man who took his exit, and introduced his band to the crowd.

"So ... I guess this means, prom's saved huh!" The crowd shouted positive comments, and some were even ogling him from where I stood. His mask was still in place; the rule was only during midnight can we take ours off, that's why I didn't say my name earlier on.

"Alright, so this is our first real gig—I won't be saying names, that's not fair for those taking the 'no names till midnight' rule seriously," he winked; I couldn't exactly say if it was for me—or for the whole female community, but my heart felt like jumping out, not to mention the rush of blood to my face. "So—" he looked at the back, watch as the band members took their instruments and nodded at him, "—I think we're ready." Loud cheering started as the brunette guitarist played the intro to a song we all knew.

"_~Here in this diary, I write you visions of my summer... It was the best I'd ever had.~ There were choruses and sing-a-longs, and that unspoken feeling of right now is all that matters!~"_ His singing was very, good. The whole student body sang along and danced to the song. I found myself lost to the beat, and was pushed in front of the stage, stagnant there I stood watching the rest of the crowd dance the night way.

The song ended, and I had no complain what so ever, I think they're even better than the supposed band. The vocals were pure magic, it sounded so ... good-looking? Okay, so maybe a voice can't be described like that, but that's the only word I have for it. I laughed inwardly, as they stopped playing, he reached for the mic stand, and put the thing back in place.

"That was The Ataris's In this diary, awesome song, right?" They yelled, applaud and more. I watch his face grow happy, and a grin spread across his reddish face. "The next song we'll do a little differently," he nodded to the others with him on stage, and then returned his attention back to the audience. "What do you guys prefer; we're taking requests—I dare you to find a song we don't know!" he shouted, challenging the students into finding an unknown but definitely wonderful song.

"Okay—you!" he pointed at someone in the middle, "What's your song?" he asked giving the person a grin and a 'go-for-it' look.

"Uhm ... do you guys know ... Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline?" The girl asked; the blonde vocalist smirked, and signaled something to the other band members. He took the mic to his hands, and smiled at the crowd. I was feeling the little restraint of trying hard not to faint.

"_~ So baby keep my heart, beat, b-beat, beat, beating. You're the sole reason I keep believing, we're gonna die like this you know. Oh, oh, oh~"_ he sang every note perfectly, even those words that were like remixes. Even the band's guitarist look pretty shocked at his voice, and the drummer had a smirk across his face. I stared at him; as stupid as it sounded, I remained leaning on the stage where they performed, while everyone was moving about the dance floor.

"_~Close your eyes, don't say a word. You're way too beautiful you heard, the way, the way my heart keeps beat, b-beat beat beating.~"_ by the time the verse ended, I was still frozen on the sidelines, eyes focused on him as he moved around the stage. He looked at the crowd who were having the time of their lives, but at the start of his next line he caught a glimpse of my staring eyes.

"_~For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in. There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.~"_ his light azure eyes fixated on my equally blue eyes; he had this worried expression in his eyes, that I couldn't read too well. I broke the connection and decided to look at the rest of the crowd.

"_~So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating, and the sole reason I keep believing, We're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.~" _The song ended, and I turned to look at the stage again, only to find that he was still staring at me with those worried eyes. He walked over the brunette guitarist and whispered something to him. The brunette smirked and went to talk it over the blonde drummer. He returned with a rather embarrassed look on his face, and took the mic into his hand again.

"So how did we do?" he got a murderous loud yell of cheer and praises, "We turned out to be pretty good replacements after all, right XIII?"The band smiled, and the crowd cheered the band name over and over again. Some instant fans were also yelling for the vocalist to reveal his identity early, and no I wasn't one of them—but I wouldn't mind.

"My name?" The whole female population screamed 'yes!', and the rest were pretty much bummed at how their dates or crushes responded to the blonde's teasing. "Oh—not yet, kids—we still have 10 minutes till midnight, and time for another song—"they screamed, and stomped the ground; screaming their requests and many more fan like messages to the band members.

"This is an original song, written by my brother—er... guitarist! And it's going to be just me and him, it's a pretty good song—with a lot of heart into it, I suggest you guys partner up and let's end the masquerade with a twist, what do you say?" he directed the mic to the crowd, who yelled a loud approval. He grinned and glance to the side, watching the guitarist come back with and acoustic guitar in hand.

"A'right, let's mix it up! Girls pick the boy you've always been staring at—" They all turned to him with, dare I say, hungry eyes. "—that's not me! And ask the boy to dance, guys don't be afraid to do the same—doesn't matter if you're committed of not, just ask that lady to dance this one night!" He shouted and the whistles and cheers of the group grew to an end when they'd finally made pairs with their 'other' significant person.

He signalled the brunette to start strumming, and he entered with the same beautiful voice like he did before. _"~Its twelve o'clock, and I need your attention, it's like the alcohol making my head spin. Your scent is the rum; the room is a bottle, keeping me hopeless until I wake tomorrow. If tonight ever makes a difference, the way that I feel, the way that I'll remember it. I'll take this down until the glass remains. Swallow the words that I was meant to say ..."_ The melody was very slow, and perfect for slow dancing, his voice didn't ruin it at all. It wasn't rushed or mumbled—I leaned my head back to the stale stage, that wasn't vibrating from the speakers. Resting my head on it, I watched each and every pair switch ladies, and how the mix up turned back to normal.

"_~It's a long drive back to Vegas skies. So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight?~So say goodnight, our first goodbye, I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time...~we'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right...~"_ He closed his eyes, and sighed. The applause was deafening, and the grin on his face was very noticeable. He stared at the applauding audience and grinned.

"How'd you like our song?" Everyone cheered endlessly; I was clapping too. The two left on stage were being asked to reveal their names, and just when the blonde was about to make a teasing comment the clock rang midnight. Everyone was either excited, or a little sad, as they were to reveal their identities to everyone.

"It seems like 'masks-off' is officially starting," He commented, as the whole student body removed their masks and threw them in the air, or put them back on their tables. He remained masked and unknown, and so did his brother.

The audience returned, only to see that the vocalist was still masked. The girls groaned and demanded for the blonde and brunette to remove the masks. I was still masked, but they could care less since the boy with the angelic voice was their target. I chuckled, and smiled at the dreading faces of the two on stage, then his gaze was at me again—I should've never chuckled. A smug look crossed his alarmed face, as he calmed the audience back down. The brunette completely unaware to what his brother was doing, watched as he made his move.

"A'right, wait-wait! How about one last song!" he suggested, and the crowd was divided. They want them to play, but knowing the two boys' name is completely something they couldn't pass up. The crowd broke into devilish grins.

"We'll hear you guys again, if we can contact you—there's a definite solution if we get your names!" shouted one, and the rest agreed. The dreading faces were back, and I restrained myself from laughing. He glanced back at me and smirk appeared again.

"Okay! How about our other original song! It's a duet! With ... uh ..." he was looking at me, and I was in no way going to play along with what this boy has got planned. "With our special guest, the one that saved our prom from ending early." He walked over the edge of the stage, where I was leaning, and reached out his hand. I shook my head and whispered; "Uh ... I don't know the songs..." he smiled as he reached for my wrist and hoisted me up the stage.

He positioned me in front, with him behind whispering what I should do. He leaned forward, propping his hand on my shoulders, discreetly asking for my name. Which I didn't give out of stage fright, he pushed me over to the brunette who smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry about this, but we're putting you into a tight spot here." He glanced back at the blonde who was buying us time. "Do you know how to sing?" I nodded, I wasn't that good—but I do know how. He smiled, and signaled to the blonde something.

"Do you know any songs ... that have a duet in it?" I paused; I didn't know many songs with duets. He grimaced, "Okay ... do you write your own songs?" I gasped, and violently shook my head. The boy had doubting look, "Look ... Naminé—I know you sing pretty good that's why I didn't stop him from getting you... I also know that you write your own songs." He said with 'matter-of-fact' tone. I sighed and pouted; I guess there's no way of getting out of this; singing with a mask on, on prom night—yeah I think it's going to end pretty good.

"Yeah ... I do have a song ... but I didn't put a duet part in it—" He called the blonde over with a wave of hand, and turned his attention back to me.

"Don't worry; he's pretty good at adlibbing." He informed, as the blonde hurried over and slung an arm over him.

"So ... what have we got?" Even when he's not singing his voice is ... Naminé! Get a hold of yourself, and remember that song; let's see ... I know the chords pretty well, and it's not really that hard to learn. I faced the two and smiled sheepishly.

"Is it alright? You're singing my song—but I'm not sure if you're going to like it..." the brunette grinned and nudged the blonde.

"Oh—yeah, it's fine. As long as my friend here can handle the chords." It's funny, it was like he already knew the outcome of things.

"There's always a trick to it. Besides, if I can't play it—you can always go acapella, while I escape." Sora said shaking his head, Roxas waved him off and smiled at me. I could feel the heat on my face; I could feel myself turning into a puddle.

"So what's the song?" He asked, pulling me to another corner where the DJ was. The crowd groaned and demanded attention from their mysterious vocalist. "Uh... I'll be right back!" he ran to the mic.

"Hey guys, seems like we need a little more prep for this song—how about we enjoy some DJ sounds," the guy on the DJ booth gave him a thumbs up, "Hit it!" he ordered, and the music started pumping back from the speakers and the guys took this time to own their ladies, with dancing and self important like acts. They're all a little threatened by the boy with the hot voice.

"So... you were saying?" I sighed, and asked the boy for a piece of paper or anything I could write lyrics down on, and the chords too. He just laughed, and called for the brunette who came with the acoustic guitar.

"Hey man, so what are we singing?" He asked the blonde.

"Don't know yet, but she's asking for paper—for the lyrics and the chords." The brunette grinned and faced me with a confident look on his face.

"Just give me the main chords, I'll wing it." I mentally cursed myself for looking shocked at what he said. I nodded and internally sang the song; sequencing the order of the chords and the rest of the lyrics.

"Okay ... it's uh... Em, C, Em, C, Gm, C for the intro, and then you just switch it back to Em, C, Em, C, then for the next line Em, C, Dm, C. It's just like that for the whole song—I haven't really thought much on the chords so it's just repeating itself." The brunette had a cross of shocked and happy look on his face; probably thanking the authority about that I already have a basis chord for it.

"That's easy; you just repeat the Em and Dm pattern like that?" He made sure, test strumming it on the guitar. I nodded and turned my attention to the singer.

"So what about us?" Can I hear that again; oh yeah, really what about _us_?

"Okay so the first line is going to be you—"He gaped; I sighed.

"If the chords just repeat themselves, then it means you're going to be singing in the same tone—no worries, it's going to be easy for you." I commented, and he agreed to follow the rest of my instructions.

-8-

It's amazing how I just taught them the chords and lyrics, and they immediately made their own adjustments and owned the song. The brunette added a G chord for every after Dm, giving the song have a little more edge; the vocalist—he made the song (it was directed for guys too) more masculine, and the emotion visible. I can only hope nothing goes wrong when we sing together, in two minutes.

The music stopped playing, and the crowd was back to their usual 'we want XIII' mode. The blonde made his way back to the stage and pulling the microphone to his hand greeting the audience with the same ecstatic mood he was in awhile ago.

"So are you ready for our last song?" the crowd cheered and started pairing up; I could feel the food go up my throat and it's prying force to come out. I breathed in and felt a gentle hand over my shoulder, as if it were to comfort me; turning I saw the brunette smile and mouth 'good luck' and went out the to join the vocalist. I followed a little slower than expected, but the crowd welcomed me with the same enthusiasm.

"Uh... this song is called Broken, written by our special guest." He turned his attention to me, and the intro started to play. My own heartbeat silencing the rest of the world, I tugged on his suit's sleeve; since we were just side by side.

He glanced at me for a brief moment, "You're going to be great," he whispered. He took my hand and pulled me to the middle of the stage, and started the song.

"_~I wanted you to know that I loved the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away.~"_ He sang the verse as he held my hand, I kept the eye contact trying to find some reason why he'd be doing this. He nodded, and smiled before singing the next two lines with me.

"_~Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away.~" _I moved two steps forward, pausing as I got into tune to the song. He kept his grip on my hand, but didn't move to follow, _"~You've gone away ... You don't feel me here .... Anymore...~"_ I broke the eye contact, and stared into the crowd.

"_~The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, but no one left to fight ... I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away.~"_ The crowd was silent for a moment, before clapping and cheering like they do. I could feel the grip on my hand harden, as he stepped forward to sing the next lines with me.

"_~Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome ... and I don't feel right when you're gone away.~"_ He was slightly overpowering my voice, but then pulled back on the next line.

"_~Cause I'm broken, when I'm open ... and I feel like I'm not strong enough..." W_e sang with as much professional emotions a singer could give. Obviously, he did more than me; as we repeated the lines till it faded my voice was the first one to grow silent. As he did the last line repeat of the chorus; I watched him sing his heart out to the crowd, and the sad facial expression as he sang ... it felt so real.

I kept my view on his saddened expression, as the crowd clapped and cheered as he returned the mic on the stand. He thanked the crowd, and waved goodbye before dragging me away to the nearest exit of the gym. I couldn't control my own limbs as he pulled with enough force to control where I was going to go; ah—yes the fear of being fan-mobbed. I get it. I regained control and started to pick up the pace, running with them and exiting the gym.

The moment we got out, the mob was gone and we, four were left with masks on our faces. The drummer who was already outside greeted the other two, with a casual salute and 'how'd it go?'. The two grinned and stood up from the concrete path they were resting on.

"How'd it go ... uh ... you were there weren't you?" the vocalist said in a smart-ass tone; the drummer shrugged and finally noticed my presence. He rubbed his chin and snapped as he came to a conclusion of who I was.

"Naminé! Right?" Geez, what's the use of masks when you can't hide your identity with it. I nodded, and picked myself up from the ground, dusted my dress and made my way back to the gym entrance.

"Who was that song for?" I could distinguish his voice from the rest of the group—his was lighter, and bit cool in a way. I swiveled, and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, he just stepped forward and repeated his question.

"That song, you wrote ... who was it for?" Why are you asking? I saved your ass up there; if I didn't sing then you would've been fan-food in a minute before the 12:01.

"It's a very nice song, Naminé ..." The brunette said, smiling as the blonde vocalist hummed the tune again. I remained silent, and continued to do so.

"Okay ... I get it—don't answer ... but can I ask a favour?" He asked instead, I faced his guilty face and nodded.

"Mhm ... sure," His face brightened a bit.

"Can we use your song," I happily nodded, but he put up a hand for me to stop. "And can you join us when go to gigs, when we sing that song?" I was stagnant in his stare again. He could use the song sure, but bring me along every time they play a gig... I don't think so... and it was summer, I've got to fix application forms and college entrances requirements.

"I—I'm sorry, but you can use the song." I said trying to make a compromise. He hung his head and sheepishly apologized. "I'll see you, when I see you." I said going back to the gym.

"A'right—thanks for the song... don't worry, we'll still say it's written by you," He winked, and I rolled my eyes as I turned around to the entrance of the gym.

The night ended, and I couldn't help but feel like I made the wrong decision, and of course the stupid feeling of not even asking for their number, or names—yes the stupidity. I was groaning the whole night while we were leaving the gym. My friends seem to have forgotten all about the real band as they blabbed on and on about XIII. It's a good thing I hadn't removed the mask too; they didn't notice that it was me. Yes this night turned out really nice.

Radiant Garden University: Orsem (Orientation Seminar); Day 1

College, finally—I got into the best school there is for my course, well the best local branch that is. Although it's not the best for fine arts, or anything like that; it was still sought after. Who knows I might get a recommendation note, and have acceptance letters from the major fine arts schools. Okay so I got acceptance letters already, but I declined them—with good reason! Since I am still hoping to receive one from Belle, Belle is a school of fine arts major, and it's the best one at that. Oh well, I better get out of the house ... it's almost time for the first day.

"Naminé, sweetie—you've been sent another letter from Vanille School of Fine Arts," Not another one. I went downstairs, and took the letter off of my mother's hand and ripped it in two.

"I'm leaving—I'll be back for my things this afternoon..." I said dropping the letter into the trash bin as I went out of the door. Honestly, when you decline, you declined for a reason—and unless that reason changes I won't be accepting anything less than Belle.

"Oh ... bad day already?" Well, well ... look at who's on time. I thought I'd never see the day.

"Good morning to you too, Kairi." I met the redhead during my review for college entrance exams, and you know who else I met there? The one and only regret I had during prom night.

"... Sorry," she laughed nervously, and then look around us as we walked towards the bus stop. "Hmm ... aren't we waiting for Sora and the others?" I forgot to mention, Sora is the brunette that was playing guitar that night—Kairi is one of their friends that I got really close to since Selphie had to move away for her college choice. I knew the three since, my other friend Olette—the one that forced me into the review in the first place—was sitting next to the almighty blonde vocalist whose name I didn't get that night. Kairi approached us, and introduced herself and asked if she could hang with us—and of course where Kairi goes, the other three follows. Like a package deal we both had grown to love.

"If they can't get here on time—" Okay so the perks of being a guy and at the age of 18, is that they get cars—and so called cars can be a real show-off when people are just walking to the bus stop to school.

"Where you guys going?" He opened the window of his mini-SUV; there we saw those two other people Kairi was asking for. I rolled my eyes and gave a 'see-what-happens' look to her.

"To Radiant Garden University," She answered with a smile. I just silently shook my head and looked at longingly at the peaceful bus stop rather than that SUV in front of me.

"Oh ... guys need a lift?" He smirked and unlocked the door; Kairi nodded happily opening the back door, sitting beside the Hayner the drummer. I lagged behind cause I wasn't that into the conversation, so when I was about to go in—he hit the gas, moving the car a little.

"Roxas!" Kairi said in surprise.

I raised my brow, and grumbled a bit. I tried to get into the car, again—he still moved the car. Yeah, you're such a gentleman Roxas. I stomped off, not having the start of my day right. _If he doesn't want me in his freaking car, then just say it—you don't have to purposely move it when I try to enter, jerk. _

I headed for the bus stop, walking with a rather fast pace—but you can't really out run a car like that. He cruised beside me as I made my way to the bus stop.

"Aw ... c'mon Naminé—I was just kidding," I glared at his chuckling face, "Are you mad?"

"No, me mad? Of course not—I'm taking the bus." I ignored the car that was following me, but the people around couldn't seem to ignore the fact that I had a car following me.

I reached the stop, and stood by it, of course Roxas wouldn't stop there, it's his nature. He parked the car on the bus space, and got down from his seat. He smirked and stared at me for a second.

"I'm not moving this car, unless you're in it." Like not moving that car of yours is my problem; if a bus hits that, it's not my fault.

"Then I suggest you call a tow—cause there's no way I'm getting in that car," he stared me down, and opened the backseat door. "I'm not getting in." I said firmly.

"Yeah—I know," He said nonchalantly. He turned to the those inside the car, "Hey guys—I think I'm going to be late... take the next bus, and Sora—" Kairi and Hayner groaned, and said a very sarcastic 'Thanks a lot, Naminé'. Sora got out of the passenger seat, and shook his head, catching up with the two ahead of him.

I momentarily went into a shock, _was he serious_—he got out of the car, parked it where it really might get fined, and made his friends walk to the next bus stop, because of me? Yeah, that jackass flirt.

"I'm really not going in there, if that was just some stunt you pulled—I'm still not going anywhere near that car." He nodded leaning on the closed driver's side door.

"And I'm really serious about not moving until you get in." A straight face landed on my face as I stared blankly at him, and he too returned the stare with a little mischievous glint over it.

"Don't do this—if I want to take the bus, let me take the bus." I said defiantly. He shook his head, laughing lightly.

"You didn't _want _to take the bus, you just forced yourself—so get in, and save all of us the inconvenience of public transpo," Damn, he's got a point—I refused to let him win the staring contest, and I remained perfectly still.

"Yeah ... okay fine," I eventually gave in and got in the backseat. He smirked and got in the car, starting the engine, and speeding off the next bus stop where Kairi was being restrained, from the equally vicious looking Hayner.

Roxas opened his window, waving at the similar face of his twin. "Sora—wha'cha guys doing?" the brunette almost looked like he'd seen hope at the sight of Roxas's SUV. I watched the three as they rush to the car like rabid dogs, without the rabies. Kairi got in first; sitting next to me, then Sora in front, with Hayner last closing the door eagerly.

"To COLLEGE!!?!" he yelled happily, being able to sit inside a car without paying the driver a cent. Kairi and I switched looks, and similar grins spread across our faces.

"TO COLLEGE!" we yelled in unison.


	5. Chasing After: Part 2

**Chasing After**

_She's Been Running through My Dreams_

FRESHIE: Day 22

After Orsem, and weeks after that—I never saw Roxas again. He got other new friends, he still hangs out with XIII that's given, but he's never around when it's just the 6 of us. It'll be a complete lie if I said I didn't miss the blonde vocalist and the fact that I can't actually be the one missing him—because I was always the one at war with him. Nonetheless, Sora's still here, and Hayner too; It was still fun without him.

"Ah—yes, you at the back—the one not paying attention!" I looked up, to see my professor pointing at me with his laser pointer. I tell you one thing, laser pointers should not be used against people.

"What's the answer to this; log4 32?" uh ... logarithms, it's all about the exponents ... so that means 32 is equal to 4 raised to 3.

"3," I answered confidently, the professor smiled and gave me a mock applaud.

"Very good, I see—there is a reason for your disinterest in the class," He said spitefully. I ignored the rest of his preachy speech, and stared at the clock; letting the internal countdown for break begin; three more minutes before the bell rings. I readied my things, shoving the big Math 1 book into my white backpack. As soon as I zipped it all up, the bell rang.

Everyone was already leaving the vicinity, when Kairi waved from outside the window. I quickly made my way out of the room, and stood there looking for the redhead in the crowd. I was greeted with a loud 'Naminé!' and a death grip hug.

"K-Kairi—air! Air!" She chuckled, and let go deciding to pinch my cheeks instead. I gave her a deadpanned expression, and swatted the crab like action away from my cheeks.

"You're a happy girl, today—what's up?" I said smiling at the hyperactive redhead. She was bobbing as we walked towards the cafeteria; clearly something very good happened today. I intend to find out.

"Kai—"my voice dried off my tongue.

"Naminé, since we're passing by the records office, I'll pick up those documents my mom was asking for. I'll be right back," I nodded, as she went off towards the door of school records; no one else was allowed in unless you have business to attend to there. I leaned coolly on the white walls, patiently waiting for the redhead, when–after 21 days—he shows up.

He was walking with three other students I didn't know who they were; one was this tall, redhead that had facial tattoos just below his green eyes, another was short, almost the same height as him that had dark blue hair covering half his face, and the last one was a blonde whose hair was styled like a mullet—not like, a mullet. They were walking, and joking around with each other at the same time; Roxas was trying to pry the heavy bangs of the blue-haired boy with scissors, the blonde was trying to get a hat on the redhead's long spiky hair. I didn't mean to stare, or watch them as they stopped near the vending machine, but he noticed anyway. Picking up his can of soda, he glanced at me—with the same look from months ago.

I averted my eyes to the door of the Records room, only to find it still shut and no Kairi in sight. I pretended not to have seen anything. But my eyes might've had a mind of its own; glancing at the side, trying to find the noisy group of students before. To my overwhelming surprise, he was alone ... the three completely out of sight. I peeked through my bangs, to see him drink his soda, and catch him looking my way. I turned my head to the other direction; _what the heck, I was just thinking awhile ago about how much I miss him. Now that he's there—alone nonetheless! I'm trying to avoid a possible conversation? Oh, Authority this is so messed up._

I took a deep breath and returned the look he had on me, a small smile grazing my lips as he started walking towards me. He wasn't in a hurry; it was like he's just walking that's all—so I didn't let my gaze linger longer. I turned my attention to the clock, and took another glance; he was about 4 meters away—

"Sorry for making you wait too long, Nam." Eh...? Oh yeah, I was waiting for Kairi. I turned to the redhead that was waving a folder in front of my face. "Naminé?" she questioned, flicking away the bangs I was using to cover my eyes. I saw him scratch the back of his head, and turn the other way with a disheartened look.

"Oh sorry, I was ... was ... just thinking," I started walking, with her a lagging behind. She had this suspicious looking stare that I dare not challenge.

"What happened while I was in the office?"She asked catching up with my pace.

I shook my head, and shrugged. "I don't know." She didn't believe me, but of course—I can't tell a lie to save my life. It's always the same—she catches me if I'm faking anyway.

"Wait—"she grabbed my face, she squeezed my cheeks; making me look like a fish out of water, and a fox-like grin appeared on her face. "—let's see here, trying to make a fast escape, a red face, irregular heartbeat, and a failed attempt at lying." she tapped her cheek with a finger. "That could only mean one thing!" I gasped, as she smirked and chuckled evilly, "You saw Roxas, didn't you?!" BAM! See why I didn't want her to catch up? She always makes dead-on right guesses.

"..." I nodded, and started making my way miserably towards the cafeteria.

"So ... what did you guys talk about?" she asked catching her breath, as she just caught up with me.

I shook my head, and grimaced, "We didn't talk." I said a bit more bitterly than I wanted. She sighed and crossed her arms; looking back, and making sure to check every direction possible, she raised a finger to her lips saying 'keep quiet'. I nodded and leaned closer.

She whispers so lightly, so softly that I couldn't register it clearly, or it's that I didn't want for it to register at all. "Roxas has a girlfriend." That phrase, those words—I never thought I'd see the day a girl would actually fall so deep into his charms that he'd actually nail one. I laughed, with an aim for it to be heartily, but failing as it sounded so bitter.

"Are you okay?" She made me look into her worried amethyst eyes; I smiled wearily in reply.

"Of course ... I was just surprised, that's it—since when?" I dwelled on.

"It was after Orsem, he started courting this girl in Yuffie's Finance class." She knows about it; how come they never told me, or even spoke of it. Here I was trying to find some reason for Roxas's cold-shoulder attitude towards us, and they knew why ... all along.

"Oh ... well that's good—at least he's being fixed by that girl." Why won't my words come out right? Kairi stared at my smiling face with a worried expression. "Hmm ... what?" I asked amazed as Kairi remained quiet—silent even until we reach the cafeteria.

-8-

FRESHIE: Day 55

After that one faithful day where we almost spoke to each other, I never saw a glimpse of Roxas again. It was the same feeling as before, the want to see, hear, or even have a whiff of him were present, but this time ... something—shall I say someone, is stopping me. I don't like Roxas that much to mess with his 'love' life, so I'll just stay idle; if I see him I'll say 'hi', if he sings for a talent, program, or any show at all ... I'll go and cheer him on. I'm very happy for him; I'm one of his friends of course, it's expected.

"Kai~" I awoke from the loud ringing of the alarm clock, voicing out a slurry order to the redhead to stop the wretched ringing. She didn't answer, I forced my eyes open and reached for the 'snooze' button; my vision blurry from sleep. I focused on the blinking green lit, numbers...

"... 7:45 am ..." my mind finally being fully awake; I jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom door; taking a 5 minute shower, brushing my teeth, and drying off my hair with a towel. I ran across the room to my closet, picking the fastest thing to wear; that was a navy blue and white striped, polo shirt style dress and 'borrowing' some black leggings with mini white polka-dots from the bed of my oh-so-nice roommate, who didn't wake me up.

"Late, late, late, late, late, late, late!" I couldn't help but say it as I slipped on some ballet flats, and picked up my backpack from the foot of my bed, and ran to the exit of the room.

-8-

Passing the building of Finance, it'll be a five minute walk until I reach my first classroom. I sprinted (thank god these flats were made with a garter.) across the field separating the two buildings, dodging some soccer goals, and field equipment. Eventually, I reached the entrance with two minutes left before the school's morning ceremonies start.

I checked my bag, making sure I had the set of books needed for class, "Math 2, Theology, and Basic Psychology—okay," I mentally listed down the schedule and opened the white backpack. "Math 2, check, Theo—check ... Psych ... Psych?!" Uh-oh ... the one time I leave my book in the locker!

I ran across the hallway, locking sights on the next turn; and just when I thought I was the only one late at this point—Father God must really love proving me wrong. Right in the hallway where I was to go, at the other end of it was a blonde boy, humming a very familiar tune as he walked across the hall. I slowly made my way through the hall stopping over my locker and taking my psychology book with me.

Just when I thought he would be oblivious to everything, he wasn't—our eyes met, and I instantly broke it off ... pretending to read something on the book. I took a quick look at what he was doing; he fished his phone from his pockets and was greatly absorbed in it. I inwardly smiled as we continue to walk towards each other, with both intent of going to the other side.

_~Let us all honour our School by singing the Radiant Garden University's School Anthem.~_ the PA sounded, and we had no other choice but to stand still, diagonal of each other with our right hand over our chest. The music started playing, and we both knew it's going to be hard to completely pretend that we didn't see each other. He caught my eyes, and as they met—he offered a smile, which I returned with one of my own. After the school song ended, we didn't move for awhile, both turning towards the other and sheepishly giving the other a grin, accompanied by a wave 'goodbye'.

So much for ignoring and acting like friends—that boy's acting like a magnet ... and I'm steel. Gah, that's just a crappy pick-up line. A very crappy one indeed, I chuckled as I went up the flight of stairs to the 7th classroom, opening the backdoor, and quietly sliding over through the rows, and next to Olette who was in this class.

"Ah—so nice of you to join us, Ms. Mizu." Yeah, so I've been hearing.

-8-

FRESHIE: Day 81

So I lied—maybe I do like him, you know ... like him like that. When did this happen exactly? I don't have an exact idea. There's always that night at prom, or that time during the review where only the two of us came to class, or that time that Hayner passed the phone to me, since Roxas started to act weird over the line. I smiled silently to myself; as the movie we were watching played on. I didn't tell Kairi, or anyone about it ... they'd be really weird and result to weird tactics like, keeping secret the fact that Roxas HAS a girlfriend.

"That was one of the most boring movies we've watched for Friday Movie Night—"Kairi muttered, throwing the remote over to my bed. "—You weren't listening were you?" I grinned, and watched her make that the straight face.

"Sorry—I guess I'm a little out of it," I said, tugging on the sleeve of the huge T-shirt I had on. She sighed and smiled lightly, rolling to the table in-between our beds.

"Oh—thinking of Roxas again?" I knew that blood rushing to my face was inevitable so I made a great excuse. Have I told you I practice lying with a mirror now, it works wonders.

"Oh ... Facial time—be right back!" she shook her head, and allowed me to leave anyway.

"Hey, Nami—I'm going to look through your stuff, alright?"Even inside the bathroom, she still managed to get her voice to pass through the walls. I finished the green mask on my face, covering every possible part of my face that didn't not include my eyes or mouth, and opened the door and saw her shake the contents of my backpack empty on the carpeted floor.

"White, white, oh ... shiny silver, gray, white, white—Do you have other stuff that has any colour at all?" she said inspecting the things scattered around her. I jumped on unto of her bed; having a top view of what she was looking through.

"I like blue—and white," she gives me that look again. I sighed, "Blue is a colour."

"I know—but ... doesn't it remind you of _you know who_," Honestly, Kairi ... it's not like his eyes were that so ungodly gorgeous that a mere mention of 'blue', I remember him. If that were the case, then shouldn't I have the same sinful eyes? I have them too, you know.

"Doesn't matter—I have them too," I pointed to my eyes. She giggled and 'uh-huh'-ed, and went back to rummaging through my stuff. She paused, and looked up to face me with those nervous eyes, but went back to going through my things. "What?"

"Never mind," she mumbled. She paused again, opening my Management book with a blank look on her face. "Have you ever ... well –never mind." She attempted again. I sighed and got down to the floor to join her (and secretly, taking away the notebook that had my songs in it.)

"Have I ever, what?" I repeated; was it just me or did she just cover a blush with that book. "Hey, tell me!" I vexed her into speaking, who knew Kairi could hold up longer than five minutes.

"GEEZ, it's not a big deal!" she groaned covering her face with my hardbound Psychology book. I took the book off her face, and stared into her troubled amethyst eyes. "I was just wondering; do you like Roxas?—I know it's like a stupid question, 'cause you say 'no' all the time—and you know that I'm teasing when I accuse of you blushing because he was there .... So, do you?" Okay first of all, what was the question again? Second, why is she even asking this irrelevant question—and why does she look so bothered?

"Well—I ... maybe, I don't know—"I replied, she shot up into a sitting position and took a deep breath. I leaned back, my head hitting the mattress.

"I sort of, kinda liked Roxas—BEFORE!" She stressed the latter with every syllable it had. A smirk started to form on my face, and glint might have been seen through these clear blue eyes I have. "—I swear, it's like so 'ew' now that I look at it again, ugh—don't hold this against me, please Naminé!" she begged, I stared her down with the 'I-knew-it' look, but on the inside I was snickering—well this is amusing.

"So that's why you were teasing me to him, cause you already LIKE him then!" she glared, and pouted. "You sneaky little—wench!" I pretended to be mad; she apologized for the billionth time and decided it was finally time to fight back. Oh, yeah—we're best friends; ain't that weird.

"You know, it's not really a big deal—I bet you're only acting like this because you liked him too!" You see, Kairi and I never had the same taste of boys; she was one for the adventurous, and a goofball type, while I prefer those good-natured, gentlemanly with a brain. Although, I hate to admit this; Roxas falls into neither, and we both fell for him. He's a musician, soccer/basketball-player, honour student, and of course _a flirt. _Why, oh why did he have such attractive forces?

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about—you and your recent Roxas fetish," I defended. Her menacing blue-violet eyes connecting to my ice blue ones.

"No—correction, we're talking about Roxas in general!"She retorted, losing her patience and temper.

"Hmm... eventually you were the one that brought up, so I suggest we finish it with you," I replied, temper-in check, and facial mask still thick (and not melted).

"What about you?" she said stomping off to where she stole my backpack from. I watched her put it down by the bedpost, her back still facing me. "Don't you have any embarrassing crush confessions of your own?" OH, well there is one—but I'm not going to tell you that.

"Unfortunately, all of the boys I liked were up to my standards." Major lie, but she'll never find out unless I tell her. I felt over the dried up facial mask, and peeled it off—before it becomes all filmy, sticky like. She sat unto top of my cream white, fluffy bed and I on her strawberry pink one. She didn't look as happy as before, and fixated her stare on her toes, or lap –can't really tell.

"Well there is one exception..." curse my inability to completely watch someone so depressed. "I also liked a certain somebody, even though I know he has a girlfriend, and is completely not my type of guy." Her face perked up, and the light aura was back in the room.

"Who?!" she said fully intrigued; wow, it's the first time she isn't guessing it right away with Roxas. The one time I'll actually agree to the teasing. Friends, what are you going to do with them?

"A certain somebody, I met during my extraordinary night during prom."I could've sworn her ears grew an inch. She was practically bouncing on the bed, and I was doing everything I could to stop myself from ranting about my stupidity that night.

"You haven't told me yet, WHO?!" her limit was really short for things like this; I do love getting back at her like this. I mouthed his name really slowly, and the only reaction I got was an ear-splitting screech, and 'OHMYGOD!'

"Tell me all about it! That's why you were so comfortable with Roxas during the review days," she speculated. This is what I get from keeping everything during that night a personal secret. I was smiling to myself too, I couldn't help it—just remembering that night; the solo—the duet, and him asking for my song. It was like some dream that's too good to be true—Oh, yeah I forgot it is: Because if it isn't, then my little singer boy would've asked me to be his girlfriend not another person. OH yes, I'm so over that night.

"That's so cute!" She squealed and threw herself on me, choking me asking me the same questions I asked myself that night. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YES?!" I regretted that too, don't worry Kai.

"It's past, besides—my little singer boy is not available at the moment," I said shooing her away from the bed. She happily jumped back to mine, with that cat's grin on her face.

"I've got a plan—"She said deviously.

"Nope, you're not going to break them up."

"I was going to say, I've got a plan—and that's to ask XIII to play at the open-mic night at 7th heaven cafe," she slipped under the covers, and closed the lampshade light.

"Naminé" just when I was about to sleep, Kairi...

"Yes?"

"Why did you say 'break them up', I'm not that evil." And I thought it's better to leave that in the dark. "Besides, I know you'll get Roxas back from that girl—all he needs is to—"

"Goodnight, Kairi." I purposely cut her off, and showed no signs of replying again.

"That little singer boy of yours; who would've thought he'd get to both of us." I grinned, burying my bright red face to the soft comforts of my pillow and blanket.

-8-

FRESHIE: Day 135

Second semester for freshman year ... and I've seen Roxas an approximate of 8 times; seriously for a boy I've been friends with since summer, 8 was a big letdown. Certainly this half of the year we can finally get to talking. What am I thinking; I know that he's taken, and I'm positive that he's happy about it—yet I still think of thoughts about us ... in _that _way ... I'm a very bad person.

The start of a new semester was also the start of new schedules for the students; and you have to see your ranking on this board where everyone could see (yes, the privacy), but they only use student numbers (a 10 digit number) for the post. I squeezed myself inside the large crowd over that announcement; a time I thanked my height for allowing me to slip through barely noticed.

"Okay ... uh ... 2288763908..09..10... Here we go, 11—"I pressed my finger on the paper, and followed through till the other column where the rankings were written. During times like this, you're bound to bump into people, and sometimes those people are better left unseen (or so I think). Crossing paths with the elusive blonde—or rather crossing fingers, I gasped and pulled my hand away.

"Oh—sorry," he called out obviously; the millions of hands trying to get to the paper were obstructing his view. "—Hey! No pushing, damn! Stop making passes on me—HEY!" he shouted crossed at how the students would either shove, or grope him. I chuckled, and it was like the whole world paused as our eyes met for a short drawing back of arms.

"What's so funny?" he tilted his head just enough for me to see his smirking face through the wall of arms. And right then, and there I wanted to slap myself; God why, did you make a person like him!? It's inhuman the way he attracts people with that face.

"... Nothing," I tried to peer at the paper again, only to find myself being forced out of the crowd. Now I know what drowning in a crowd means. Getting pushed out of the crowd was one thing, but to have Roxas immediately appear in front of me, with an outstretched hand for me to take was another.

"You okay?" He asked, while pulling me up. I concur to the fact that it was only polite to take it.

"Seems like it, but I have to go back there—"I made a move to jump back in to the huge crowd, but his hand holding onto my backpack was one force I couldn't overpower.

"You're 2288768911—I think ..."he stared at the ceiling, trying to remember something, "You're rank ... 22 or was that 33—no it's definitely rank 22." he said grinning, as I turned my head back to see him. He started dragging me to the other direction, away from the cafeteria and the Main Square, where I usually met up with Kairi, Sora, Olette, Yuffie, and Riku. I tried breaking the momentum with my shoes, but he pulled me like a bag on wheels.

"H-hey, Roxas—where are we going?" he didn't look back to face me, and continued to ignore my hanging question. "Roxas? Roxas? Roxas!!" He stopped and I could finally breathe easily as I stood on my quivering legs. Once I finally got my senses, and voice back—I was thinking of chewing him out, but regrettably he picked up, and threw me over his shoulder; Good thing I've got a little good a balancing myself, I looked up, turned to watch his face closely, my arms crossing resting over his upper torso.

"Resorting to kidnapping, now huh?" I decided to break the silence and the serious look on his face.

"I wouldn't be doing this, if I wasn't really desperate," he sighed and turned his face towards mine. "I really need you—" E-excuse me? Could you rewind and repeat that, but wait till I get a recorder. "—there's this gig at 7th heaven 3 days from now—I need to write a new song." Don't you know all you need to do was to cut your line at 'I need you'; of course I'd do it.

"And my help is inserted where?" I asked with an innocent look on my face; I wasn't expecting a snicker at all—or devilish chuckle. Not at all.

"Far as I know, our kind does the inserting not you." My face deadpanned, and one of my legs instinctively kicked his ass. "—what was that for?!" He smirked.

"Oh you know very well, what it's for!" I said loudly, hopefully doing damage to his hearing. He glared; I just gave him an innocent look.

"A'right—you just lost your lift to the place we're going," he said, faking a sorry tone, as he carefully put me down. I stretched my unused limbs, and watched as he winced in pain as he stretched his arm that carried me here.

"I didn't know you function as a way of transportation now too! You are good for something!" I missed getting to say these remarks, only Roxas can take them and just come up with more biting words to repay the giver. He mocked laughter and a sly grin rested on his lips.

"Seems like you too, my automatic song-maker," He slung his arm over my shoulders, staring at me his face centimeters away. "You should've taken the mask off that night at prom." My eyes widened, a small gasp escaped my mouth.

"You still remember that?" I regained enough control over the part of me that wanted to jump him for remember that night. He nodded and pulled back, making a reach for the back strap and pulling it again.

"How can I forget the only girl that wasn't having fun that night," he said a little hint of bitterness present in his voice. I quickened my pace so that I wouldn't look like a dog being dragged to somewhere by my master. He took notice and looked intently at my ID that hung on my neck with an ID necklace.

"Say, Naminé—could I borrow your ID strap?" he questioned, his face so pure and innocent—what's he got planned? I won't be conned by him anymore. I reluctantly took it off.

"Only—"I was handing it over, "—if you promise to give it back!" I conditioned him. He sighed, tilted his head left and right, and then faces me as he looked at the ID and grabbed my wrist, starting to loop the strand on it, with his hand on the other end.

"I promise," he started dragging me again, his pace a little faster than before. As for my internal thoughts, I think I'm going to die—we haven't talked in days, and yet here he was walking with me, god-forbid these things I want to say or imagine.

-8-

"I have nothing against the lost love theme, but don't you have any other ideas in mind?" I asked looking through the lyrics he wrote. He dropped his phone, and thought about it.

"I'm not really good with other things—that's why you're here remember?" Point taken, captain cheater. I rolled my eyes and began scribbling on the back of the sheet of paper on the concrete surface of the square's fountain.

Apparently, even though it's free period for all subjects today, we can't leave campus grounds. So he dragged me to the main square, where we sat on the rather large fountain and started our work there. Actually I started MY work, while he lounged around with his phone to his face. Once in awhile I wished he'd say something rather than sitting in silence like he is.

"_~Every time I see you around, I grow a little silent and feel like running back to where I was~"_ I sang to myself, and instantly crossed the line out. No that's a stupid line, I thought to myself trying to think of a better way to start a song. I glance to where he was; he was lying back flat on the fountain, one leg off it and flat on the ground, the other bent and propped up.

I guess he didn't hear it—that's great. That was an embarrassing line; I chuckled and started to write another line on the paper. _"~It's about that night, where you pulled close—and pretended to know~_Nah," What the hell am I thinking about now? Prom night, huh—maybe I could use ...a little subtleness too.

I wrote down practically a verse and a possible chorus and nudged his leg. "Roxas, what do you think of this?" I asked handing over the paper to our connected hands. He had a childish grin on his face as he read through it.

"It's about the nights we spent, locked up inside your room. It's about the morning breaking always just a bit too soon. It's about the way you're scared ...." So it sounds undone, but he has to do something too—I can't just make perfect lyrics like that. I'm no-automatic song-writer.

From where his head laid, he only needed to tilt slightly upwards to stare at me. He had those eyes again; those eyes he watched me during his first performance. Damn it. "Did you forget a line, or did you purposely leave it out?" He's not that slow after all.

"Purposely," I said smiling down at him. He smirked and got up from his position, and as the tied wrist reacts—he pulled it and took the pen I was holding. "Don't you have your own pen?" he shook his head and grinned, why did I even bother to ask that?

"You call yourself a student." I stated, he sighed and went back to writing down his own lyrics. I scooted closer, peeking at the paper, as he wrote those lines. But as always, he twisted around, so that I wouldn't see, my hand getting caught as he moved. In short, at the end of the little struggle, my arms were around his neck and my head on top of his shoulder. We broke out laughing, as he raised the note with our connected limbs; cause my arm to lift upwards too.

He turned his face to meet mine, "Thank yo—"a silhouette hovered over us, making him stop talking, and me freeze in position. I lifted my head to have a look see at owner of the shadow, it was a girl with short black hair, she wore a brown tank top, with denim shorts, and a shoulder bag was on her left and a thick book on her right hand. Roxas brought his outstretched hand down, and seized my frozen wrists with his hands.

"Heya Rox, I thought I'd see you here. The Org meeting ended earlier today, I thought I'd help you out with your song," the girl with bright blue eyes said leaning down to our level. My senses came back, and I pulled myself away from Roxas, and sat next to him instead. He stood up and gave the girl a light hug, and proceeded to drape an arm around her shoulder.

"Xion, this is Naminé—and Naminé this is Xion, my girlfriend." He said brightly, the girlfriend smiled sweetly, and extend a hand for me to shake—which I took. Even though I just felt like I was slapped across my face, and had 'he's taken' yelled at me with a bullhorn directly at both ears.

"It's very nice to meet you," She said shaking my hand and looked up to Roxas with a question in her eyes. He nodded and looked at me.

"Yeah, she's the person who gave us our first gig, and the one that wrote Broken." He said to her. A light blush crept on her face, as he shook her lightly with the arm around her. They're so sweet, so impeccably sweet—I want to gag.

"Well then I really have to thank her, huh?" If there was joke there, I could've sworn it was an inside joke. I don't know what they're talking about, and not mention, I think I'm going deaf cause the heartbeat ringing in my ear—I think I'm getting vision impaired too, since my view of them is getting blurry.

"Uhm ... Roxas—I forgot, I have to do something for my org, Xion just reminded me... I have to leave now, Xion can help you with the song—sorry, Bye!" I said quickly, lifting my bag with one strap and hurriedly ran towards the nearest entrance to the main building, the ID strap hanging loosely on my wrist.


	6. Chasing After: Part 3

**IOU: CHASING AFTER**

_She's Been Running Through My Dreams_

FRESHIE: "Open Mic Night 7th Heaven, Saturday 7 to 12!": Day 138

"Kairi—what I am doing here?" I asked unnerved at my staying at a table that was in the near back of the café. The table was filled with Sora, Kairi, and Olette; and since Olette's here—Hayner won't be coming. I pouted as the clock finally said 7, and the program's host, Yuffie climbed up the stage with a mic, and clipboard on hand.

"You're here because we want to support our friend," She said sipping her strawberry-vanilla frappe. I sighed and gazed pensively at the store's door. Oh, well if something goes wrong tonight—I won't be saving his ass up there. Prom was our first and last night singing together.

"It's also been a long time since I've heard Roxas practice all night like that—he usually just looks at the song's lyrics and asks me to play it, then that's it." Sora explained. I stared at the brunette a little longer, and then finally realizing something wrong with the picture.

"Sora, why aren't you backstage?" Kairi choked, and so did he.

"W-what? Have you lost your mind, Naminé—Sora can't sing!" She gaped at me with wondering eyes. I nodded in approval and watched as Sora gulped down his mocha-nutella frappe, a little embarrassed.

"I bet she means, who's going to play the guitar on stage if Sora's here." Olette piped in, finishing her blueberry cheesecake.

"Exactly!" I said in response, grabbing my vanilla ice latte, and sipping a quarter of it.

"Oh—yeah, huh... Roxas can't play the guitar," Kairi concluded, and again with the unexpected laugh—this time it was Sora's turn. I sighed and hit my head on the table's surface.

Grumbling I said, "Don't tell me, Roxas can play the guitar ..." Kairi patted my head, and looked expectantly at the brunette twin of his.

"He can also play the piano, but he's good at the guitar—I'm just better—" Kairi smacked him on the head, after his self-proclaimed status over his brother, I can finally say Sora IS Roxas's twin; same cocky attitude, and with good reason too.

"—Anyway, Roxas doesn't play the guitar in public that much, he says it's a bother ... and he's too lazy to tune it." he finished, taking another gulp at his frappe. I mentally took note of it; another thing to add to Roxas's infinite list of charming factors.

"Let me guess, he's going to use your guitar." Kairi said finished with her drink and putting it aside. The brunette nodded a light smirk on his lips.

"Hmm ... you know Roxas never really struck me as a singer kind of guy," Olette said pulling a chair beside me; she just returned from her third order of cheesecake, my guess a Hayner Problem. Sora sighed, and shook his head; Kairi did the same at exactly the same time.

"Well you're in for quite a surprise, Olette." I said instantly; _After tonight, another fan will emerge._

"Is he really that good?" she asked taking in a huge chunk of cheesecake; we three switched glances, and nodded at the same time. "That good? Oh well I'll see." She said keeping her usual skeptical self intact.

"Hey, Hey! People, people—a little attention over here!?" Yuffie tapped the microphone, and waved her hand to get the room quiet, with all eyes on her. She smiled widely and waited for the spotlight to hit her on the stage.

"Alright, As you guys might've known—today we, the staff of 7th heaven sponsors our first Open Mic Night:, a future tradition—might I add." She giggled, "but enough of that—we've got ten performers tonight, and they're all pretty talented. So let's get down to it, shall we?" She signaled the audience to clap, and welcome the first set of performers.

-8-

"Alright, how about that! Who knew that a violin could rock like that?" She cheered, and so did the night's crowd. The cheering and clapping... hmm ... I think I'm going to have déjà vu.

"Alright, alright! Now then we come to our final two, and up next is my favourite one yet! He's the only freshie that came to our try-outs, and I promise you guys ... He'll rock the house." She skipped to the sidelines and sat excitedly by the chairs nearest the stage.

The favourite already, it's going to be Roxas—I'm so sure of it. I know he's got a god-given talent of singing and more, but Yuffie's comments will just make that big head of his, even bigger (if possible). I watched the stage anxiously waiting for the blonde to enter, when a tap on my shoulder came up.

"Naminé, you okay?" Kairi asked, concerning filling her eyes.

I nodded, "Of course, why's that?" She turned to two brunettes and leaned closer to my ear.

"You were glaring at the stage," Oh ... was I? I didn't mean to ... honest, there isn't anyone to glare at. YET. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and settled them back on the now filled stage. His blonde hair, those blue eyes, and that same acoustic guitar from before; there's no doubt that this is going to be one heck of a night.

"Uh ... hey, everybody—I'm Roxas, and I'm going to be playing Glen Hansard's Falling Slowly—yeah before you crack up a religious joke about it, I want you to hear it first... So," He sat on the stool that was just set up after he spoke. He flashed a smile into our direction; I jolted upwards my hand covering half of my face lightly. I glanced at him again, and he began playing the guitar—just plucking the strings, but the sound was still whole. He kept on glancing towards our table, and a shy smile on his lips; the urge to go out the door was there again.

"_I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that...__ Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react...~" _Oh boy, I should've gone out of the room now—no really, I should've just went out before he could even start... cause right now, all I want to do is forget about that girl and just—just ... I don't know.

"_~and games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out.~" _I fell silent, as I watched him play, and sing that beautiful song. His eyes were closed, and the guitar never went out of sync—I wouldn't have suspected him to be a beginner at playing, if Sora hadn't told me.

"_~Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time ... Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice you'll make it now ...~" _I felt my breathing hitch, I looked through the crowd; everyone had a serene look on their faces, some had gaping mouths and wide eyes. I inspected each face on our table, Sora had a satisfied look on his relaxed face, Kairi was grinning ear to ear as she side-glanced at me, and Olette was a surprised mess. I closed my eyes, relaxing into the aura of the song.

"_~Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me, and I'm painted black... You have suffered enough and warred with yourself; It's time that you won...~"_ No more, then—no more stopping myself, and no more pretending ... Exactly, if he glanced back here—I'd return it wholeheartedly. If they stop me, then ... I'll just ask them why ... I'm not making a mess or trouble—I just simply like him, it's his choice if he returns it, right?

"I simply like him, that's it." I almost choked myself, realizing what I said. I pretended to look at the stage, intently and ignored the gasps beside me.

"_~Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time, raise your hopeful voice you had a choice. You've made it now ... Falling slowly sing your melody, I'll sing along ...~"_ He ended, everyone and myself were cheering and hooting, his song was absolutely amazing, and the way he sung it ... It was like before.

"Naminé, about what you said when Roxas was singing—"Kairi started, I deliberately shouted 'one more!' like the many others were shouting. I peeked at her face, and she had that fox's grin again, Oh well I'll be hearing it later.

The boy smiled sweetly, scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed my guess. He glanced to the side, at Yuffie and said something, too far away for me to hear. Yuffie stood up and grabbed the mic from the stand, "Hey guys—is it okay if Roxas plays one more song?" she asked the happy crowd.

"Sure! He could play forever and I wouldn't mind!" a junior shouted in front; I rolled my eyes.

"Alright! Let's hear it once again for Roxas!" She placed the mic back to the stand, and sat on her chair beside the stage once again. The applause continued, and the rouge on his face didn't seem to cease.

"Uh ... Thanks, I really hope you like this next song ... since I haven't really perfected this one—it might come out a little ... bad, but we'll see after," He smiled at the crowd, his eyes directed to everyone on the front that gave him little confessions of I don't want to know, then to the door and counter, and finally to us. He winked, at _us_ and I could've sworn I heard Olette squeal.

"This next song was co-written by a very good friend of mine, she never gave a title so I was left to make it one—sorry if you don't like it, its title is Walking By, I hope you guys like it." He grinned and began to strum his guitar again, playing a rather soft and slow tune.

"_~It's about the nights we spent locked up inside your room. It's about the morning breaking always just a bit too soon. It's about the way you're scared baby, just maybe I'm aware... this is what you need 'cause ~"_I haven't even finished that song—how could he use it unless he ... he actually continued it?

"Hmmph .." I silently hummed, and watch him with glazed eyes. I guess he didn't need me after all. He looked up and averted his gaze back to the guitar.

"_~Every time you walk in the room, can't help myself I wanna be with you. Hit the mic, a quick check: one, two singing out my lungs just to reach you. I'm alive ...and I keep my cool one more time ... and you just keep on walking by...~"_ I hate you Roxas, I absolutely hate you; and the way you twisted up that song. I hate the way I'm just attracted to that voice of yours, I hate the way you gave that song a new message—and could it be .... That it's for me?

"_~I take a day to tell myself; I'm gonna end up fine. It's all part of some master plan, we're all a little lost inside. Even if I run right now, swore you off-- I'd still come back somehow and here I am now...~"_ He glances at our table again, and I felt like something's finally right—something, somehow finally felt complete. I turned my eyes back to the empty saucer of food.

"_~Every time you walk in the room, can't help myself I wanna be with you. Hit the mic, a quick check: one, two singing out my lungs just to reach you. I'm alive ...and I keep my cool one more time ... and you just keep on walking by...~" _It's like prom night all over again—you're doing it again, Roxas! You're going to make me believe in something I can't have ... you're going to ... make me ... as selfish as you are.

"_~I take a day to soak you in, for a while ... I'm hanging on the best I can. Let go ... 'cause maybe if I felt it once, then I could somehow feel it again ...~"_ What do you want me to do now God, this boy—that boy there, the one that unconsciously makes me feel like I'm something worthwhile, is so very near—yet far at the same time. Could it be that you're so bored and you're taking it out on me, and the fact that I can't get it through my head that he's already happy with someone else? Oh—great, you're as torturous as him.

"_~Every time you walk in the room, can't help myself I wanna be with you. Hit the mic, a quick check: one, two singing out my lungs just to reach you. I'm alive ...and I keep my cool one more time ... and you just keep on walking by...~"_ He strummed the last chorus a little more slower than before, as he finished the crowd gave a standing ovation. He grinned and took the mic one more time.

"So did you guys like it?" Did he even need to ask that? The crowd clapped tremendously, obviously Roxas—Obviously. "Thanks—but like I said, it was co-written by a very close friend of mine; and she's here in the room, you guys want to meet her?" No they don't. Why would they? I rolled my eyes and watched as my table mates talked amongst themselves.

"Oh she doesn't? Oh—okay," He sighed, and jumped off the stage and made his way to our table. In what you call my Naminé vision it went more like: a prince making his heroic stride to save his princess, with a sword-guitar-in hand, a handsome face to boot—I was already swooning to begin with.

"Heya Rox!" Sora called, and he grinned and waved at the brunette, as he continued to walk in slow motion in my mind. God—what the hell is wrong with me tonight?

"Way to play the guitar," Kairi remarked—he gave her a coy look, and retorted with a shrug and an 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look, and continued on his stride.

"I should've gone to your gigs when you invited me, I can't believe you that good!" Okay, enough praise and big-head filling comments, Olette; He grinned and still continued to walk on.

He stopped before passing me, just like I hoped. I stared into those bright blue eyes of his, waiting for the greeting—or a nod, a smile, anything really. He placed a hand over my shoulder and bent down.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't make it a little better," No need to apologize—I got my answer there. Maybe you never realize ever answering it, but you did—unconsciously.

"I think its fine—everyone seems to like it," I smiled happily. He walked away, and I thought he was coming back, so I moved a few inches nearer to Kairi giving him space to sit. Until Sora looked at the counter (which was located just beside our table) with a smirk on his face. I followed his gaze, and felt my heart crumble.

"Aww ... Roxas's such a sweet guy sometimes—that is if he wants to be." Sora commented, staring at PDA couple that was holding hands in public, hugging even.

"I bet'cha that song Roxas wrote was written by the both of them—"Olette added; I persisted to carry on, and remain silent. I can see why they're thinking like that anyway—Xion is _the_ girlfriend. I slumped over the table, and played with the chocolate leftovers on my saucer.

"Yeah—Sora did say Roxas was preparing the whole night for it," Kairi delved deeper into the topic. Kairi I thought you were my best friend? I inwardly groaned as I settled on listening rather than speaking.

"Hmm ... you know what else?" He said in a doubting tone, "Roxas hasn't played the guitar in a long while—I bet his hands are bruised right now." He said in awe.

I turned my attention back to the sickening two; Roxas was holding on to frappe, and Xion was stroking over his 'supposed' bruised hand. Hmm ... you've got to admit—they look good together.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sora—he's got someone who really cares for him." Kairi concluded, smiling at the worried twin. He chuckled and proceeded to comment on how the song was written so well, and the fact that Roxas played it on his own.

"It's a song, you guys—just a song, I can write one too you know ... play the guitar? I can play it too—what's so great about it, why fuss over it. you all knew how good Roxas is, stop making such a big deal out of it." I said loud enough to disturb the crowd, and the two who acted like they're in a separate world. I pushed my chair back, and strode over the counter.

So I blew up—but really, they were asking for it! I don't know how to exhaust this pent up rage I was feeling, and I've got a craving for banoffee pies. I kindly asked the one behind the counter to get me the last one, only to have him reply to me a 'Sorry, that's reserved.' Just great, how do I vent now?

"Hey ... Naminé, remember me?" I looked to the side; Xion smiled softly and offered me her untouched banoffee pie. My face was still scrunched up, and my temper still boiling; having his girlfriend near me is not the best event tonight.

"Yeah, Xion—Roxas's girlfriend." I said in a monotonous tone, rolled my eyes, and went straight to the door. If I stayed any longer, I would've stole the stage and sang whatever it was I felt that night. I headed straight for our dorm room.

-8-

**FRESHIE: Day 160**

"So it's a Saturday, we going shopping?" I asked discreetly, as the Business Management professor continued to lecture on about stocks and marketing strategies. The brunette I tapped responded with a hesitant shake of her head.

"Sorry—Hayner's got something planned." She said smiling sadly at me. I grinned and perked up, thinking that whatever Hayner's got planned it's going to be better than shopping with us.

I turned to the next one, Kairi—she had he head propped up by her hand, and the other holding down a capped ballpen. She had the fake 'taking' notes look perfected too. I poked her lightly, sending her jolting upwards with a gasp.

"What?" She whispered, leaning a little closer to my table.

"I said, shopping later?" I repeated, she wrote on her notebook her response. She moved the paper to the edge, making it me read it as she focused back on the board.

'_Sorry Nam, I'm going with Sora—his getting a new guitar today, he wants my say in it.' _she muttered a low, sorry, and turned her face back to the board. I let off a low grumble and sighed.

"Shopping alone I guess." I whispered to myself, as the teacher dismissed the class.

Olette and Kairi went off together, I guess they're double dating—the charms of couple life, I hope I never get to see it. You might've guessed it, I've sworn off guys after that recent performance of the certain person. It might be ridiculous for you, but for me—it's working just fine. I've been off the case of _wanting,_ and I'm not that 'heartbroken' (if I ever was) anymore. I was one of the few who left the classroom last and exactly as I left the classroom—the lighting in the hallway was lit, and the sunset present in the sky.

"Hmm... how about a walk in the park alone instead?" I contentedly walked towards the Maple tree pathway, looking at the many students (couples) walking towards it. I sighed, and continued to my destination. Who cared if I walk in a perfect autumn sky with a bag, and no boy to carry it ... No one, but me.

I sighed, trudging on the pathway covered with fallen yellow-orange leaves. Making my way through, until I saw one of the most disturbing sights I've seen. There just before the end of the path was a boy that looked exactly like Roxas—and a girl that closely resembled Xion, only she had blue hair. My eyes widened, and cautiously hid on the large piles of leaves on the ground. Inching closer to hear what they're talking about—yes I'm being a snoop, that's only because they left all alone—no Olette, no Kairi ... sigh.

"—Aqua, c'mon please?" the blonde begged, ominously he sounded just like Roxas too, but his voice had this little tone that I couldn't quite identify, but was still different from the other blonde.

"Ven— we've been over this a thousand times. No," I peeked trying to see what the 'Ven' person's face looks like, when the blue-haired girl (in my opinion) rejected him.

"Care to do a million?" He grinned, easily making the girl laugh and relax. "But I hope you at least say 'yes' once, in that million." He added, making the other giggle and pull him into a tight hug. The only view I could see was the girl's back, and the flushed face of the blonde look-a-like.

'_That's so sweet! Even if they look almost like the two ... Somehow they're more acceptable in my taste.'_ I thought to myself, moving to the back of the pile so that I could escape the scene unnoticed. But after all, I was expecting something like this—Father God won't just give me a long break without a catch.

"You're so bored you're spying now?" the cheeky tone, the asshole smile—Roxas.

"Hmm... you're just as bored you're stalking me," I retorted. He scooted over a little and chuckled. I rolled my eyes, and proceeded to back away from the unfolding scene between the Roxas and Xion look-a-likes. He followed slowly after me, glancing back to the direction of the two every after step.

"Say, Naminé—" I glared at his very loud voice, considering we were trying to move away inconspicuously. Geez, sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in you. He smiled, and moved to the back of the pile, and from there—we're finally safe.

"What were you going to say?" I turned my head back, holding onto the facade that I won't be happy about whatever it was that's he's going to say, and if he asks me to do another song—HAH! Tough luck, I'm not going to be of service.

"Are you doing anything later?"He smiled sweetly; I stared, gaping at his innocent face. Was this guy serious, do I have to stick it on his forehead—_I have a girlfriend_. Maybe it would sink in him, I mean if you were to ask anybody 'Are you doing anything tonight/later/tomorrow?' it's the number one line to asking for a date.

"Uh ... I—I yeah, going shopping with Kairi." I tried lying; hey he doesn't know our schedules anyway, so I can try. He deadpanned and placed his hands to his hips.

"Oh—well, I just miss hanging around you guys; I've been with Axel and the Organization a lot lately." I stared at him, looking for that word—waiting for the word to just smack me in the face again. But he didn't say anything after 'Organization'. I stammered, I don't really have anything planned—and him inviting me is a once in a lifetime chance.

"Roxas ... Kairi just canceled, via text message." I rolled my eyes and showed him the phone in my hand for effect. "You want to hang out?" He grinned and nodded.

-8-

I seem to have forgotten one important fact when I agreed. A very prominent factor about him, which was the reason why I was trying to stay away from him anyway. After all I did try to avoid him after the whole 'open-mic-night' thing. We stopped at the mall's ice cream store, getting a scoop each; mine was vanilla-nut, and his was just a Popsicle of sea-salt ice cream. And that's when it all started.

"Why are you alone anyway, where's your girlfriend?" I asked casually. He leaned in closer, with wide eyes, I repeated the question. He grimaced, but quickly turned it into a light smile.

"Oh—you mean my _ex-_girlfriend." My eyes widened, along with my mouth. I covered my grinning face with the ice cream, not caring if I look so addicted to ice cream right then. I couldn't let him see that I was actually rejoicing about him breaking up with his all-so-perfect girlfriend. No, that's not nice—and not so friend-supportive of me.

"... So sorry about that," I said; aiming for a sorry tone, but ended up hearing my voice pitch in excitement. I bit a chunk out of the cold dessert, hoping that the topic didn't last too long. My face was practically permanently smiling the whole time.

"Nah—don't worry about it," He said gulping down the rest of the salty-sweet treat, and threw what was left at the nearby trash. I finished my ice cream, and followed him walking towards the trash.

"So what are we going to do?" He averted his eyes to the posters of showing movies. I mentally searched for a safe movie, I mean no sweet stuff, or anything like that. I'm a considerate person.

"Want to watch .... Haunting in Connecticut?" Okay ... not exactly what I was assuming, but why pick a horror movie? I mean ... not unless he's trying to make a move on me or anything like that, really a horror movie ... and I wanted to watch 17 Again.

"Hmmm ... that's a scary movie right?" He nodded; I groaned and agreed to watch anyway. Boy, you bounce back to the field pretty fast.

-8-

Was just me or was the movie half-boring, and trying too hard? I could already guess that the main problem there was possession and the evil workings of someone down there, but I had to at least act like I was scared of it. It's only once he invites me into a movie-date (let's assume it is), and I was going to milk it any way I could. I scooted to the side, covering my face with the bucket of popcorn, and waited for him to react.

"OHMYGOD!" I shouted as the scene freaked out the other couple beside me. They didn't seem to mind, in fact they were expecting a lot of screaming to go on since it is a scary movie—but what they're staring at was me, a girl in desperate fear, and Roxas was a boy with me who could care less.

It's nearly done now, most parts were spent by me looking over my shoulder to get a peek at the blonde; he was looking very interested, and into the movie—munching popcorn and drinking a soda. I got myself thinking again; maybe he really just wanted to see the movie—not meaning to make me assume its date. I let out a low grumble, and gasped as the music turned the suspense back on.

"Naminé?" Well finally! A reaction, I thought he actually forgot about me here. I slowly turned to face him, "You're so loud." He stated simply, and turned back his attention to the screen. My stare was turned into a menacing glare; okay whatever. Just as I thought, we just came here to watch a movie—Roxas and Naminé, as friends.

"Sorry..." I sat back down at the seat, and this time decided not to pretend to be scared anymore, I chucked down the popcorn, and watch the gory scenes unfold without flinching.

-8-

**FRESHIE: Day 169**

After that encounter at Maple Path, I thought I'd finally gotten Roxas back to normal—I mean I can finally be near him, and not have my heart fall over. We started to become really good friends, having movie nights when Sora and Kairi had another night of Org meetings. I suspect the two were dating, but I know Kairi would tell me first, and so would Sora to Roxas. Early Monday morning, and I found myself waking up to strumming of a guitar. I guess, I fell asleep at their dorm again. It was a growing habit since the 'Haunting in Conneticut' thing, Kairi was out and took my keys of the dorm with her; she lost hers, and the left the dorm locked. Roxas was kind enough that night to offer their living room couch to me, and ever since then I've never been shy to ask if I could spend the night over.

"R-Roxas?" I said walking up to the blonde's open bedroom door, he glanced at me and put down the guitar. I entered and flung myself on his tidy bed. Wait a minute what time is it anyway? 4:18 am. Don't tell me he can't sleep again.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He smiled sheepishly; I shook my head and sat on the black and white checkered bed of his. He yawned, and propped up his elbow below his head. "So ... want to watch a movie?" I scoffed, and yawned myself.

"Never again will we watch something like Pride and Prejudice, it sent me straight to sleep!" I complained with a scowl. He laughed and went to sit next to me; remember when I said I can finally be near him and not get my heart ripped open? Well this proximity is too near. I felt my blood rush to my head, the feeling of light-headedness too.

"I told you Cloverfield was better," he commented. I brought my hand to up to flick away the messy bangs covering his face. He shook his head, and the mess was back, and even worse.

"You always want to watch horror movies, I think if I see a ghost for real now I'd laugh at it." I told him, he grinned, and fell back on the bed. I watched him finally relax over the comforts of his bed, his breathing grew steady and his mouth parted a bit. Even if I didn't plan on staying any longer, I found myself attracted to his peaceful face.

"Night ..." I stood up, carefully trying to make it out of the room without disturbing him. I took one last look at the blonde, and sighed. One last adjustment—I crept closer to the bed and lifted the blanket and covered him as much as it could. He rolled over a little, and snuggled closely to the pillow beside the headboard. I directed myself back to the living room, and settled myself on the sofa with that warm blanket he let me use.

-8-

**FRESHIE: Day 187**

"Naminé—hey, you there?" I wanted to jump of the nearest building—oh yeah, I'm in one. I curse those eyes, that voice, and his whole being. Congratulations, Roxas—you did it again.

"Uh ... yeah—that's great! I mean... I knew Xion just needed a little time," I said in support for the rejoicing blonde before me.

He grinned and hugged me tightly, whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and left me standing in his room, alone.

I sighed, and sat comfortably on his cluttered bed. It was late in the night, and like every Friday we had our movie thing. But before the first scene even played, Roxas got a call from Xion—he dragged me to his room, to have a little privacy. The one thing I hadn't figured out yet is that why bring me?

Anyway, after hearing what Xion had to say; he got this look of disbelief in his face, shaking as he put down the phone. I, as a worried friend asked as to why he was acting like he was, and the only reply I got was, "She wants to get back together with me." There was that heart-tearing pain, and I anxiously asked what his answer would be. A nod and a one-syllable response of 'Yeah', and I think I blacked out the rest.

It was the end of our weekly movie night, and I believed tomorrow would be another day for the better. The day I would finally turn over a new leaf. It was almost the end of freshman year, and I'm really good friends with the boy I use to fantasize about. I think it's about time I moved on, see other people—and not constantly wait for a chance to act like a rebound. Yeah, that's right.

-8-

**FRESHIE: Day 282**

**A**nd tomorrow came a little earlier than I'd expected. A week after their reunion, I found myself dating a sophomore, and surprisingly an old friend of Kairi. He had an amazing set of aquamarine eyes, and had the most gentlemen like attitude in awhile. I found it easy to get along with him as he didn't pester me about who I used to like, and why I suddenly asked Kairi to set me up with somebody, he's also the person I've always dreamt about—the smart, charming, and well-mannered man, that Roxas could never be. Don't get me wrong, me and Roxas are still close friends but movie night was a weekly tradition that I enjoyed with Kairi once more. Yes, change does come with more blessings than one.

"Riku—really you shouldn't have!" I said as Riku gave me a bouquet of flowers, and a special gold collection of chocolate. Flowers and chocolate, truly the classic man; I smiled and took his gifts in hand.

"C'mon Naminé, it's our 3rd months anniversary! It's only right for me to surprise you," He smiled, I returned it happily. He stepped back and began to escort me to wherever he had planned for today.

To be honest with you, I was happy with Riku ... it's just that I couldn't rest the fact that I only went out with him to get over somebody, I know I still value. I might've stopped being all reserved, and just for him—but there will always be that part in me that would never forget him. We were walking happily towards the 3rd District, when a disturbance of a loud ringing from my pocket was heard; picking it up, I thought I hadn't been happier.

"Roxas?—huh, wait—I ... well –NO! Just wait for me; I'll be there in a bit," I closed my flip phone, and gripped the pale hand of the silver-haired boy. I could feel two prominent feelings; one was worry, the other guilt.

"You're leaving?" I nodded, with a guilty look on my face. "Why? I know I've been quiet about this, but Naminé—" he stopped, and I let go of his hand. He sighed and looked me in the eye, I stared back—I know it was either now or never.

"I'm sorry, Riku—Roxas called, and he doesn't sound so well... I should at least check up on him." A scowl was forming on his face, and I knew this wasn't going to end like I hoped.

"Naminé—I have to say, I'm really jealous of Roxas." He said sadly, and I could see why—I would too if my girlfriend was someone like me. I sighed, and smiled at him softly, I couldn't reply.

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm always here for you, I'm the one who waits and loves you after everyday—Roxas doesn't do anything for you, he doesn't love you like I do! Why are you going after him?" he tightly held on to my wrists, and didn't look like he was going to let me go without an explanation.

"I have to admit—you're right about Roxas not loving me." I sighed, and struggled away from his grasp. I shook my head, and breathed in. "But he made me happy, without trying ... he made me hope for something, even though I know it's going to end badly... he's just the way he is, and that's all I really need." I said not even turning to look back at him. I guess this is goodbye, the end of a game I couldn't actually play.

"Naminé, please ... I'm your boyfriend, not him!" he shouted.

I stopped in my tracks, sighing, and "I wish he was." I shouted, and hurriedly took off headed to the boy's dorm room. I guess it's what you call over for me and Riku ...

-8-

"Roxas what's wrong?" I said the instant I stepped inside his room.

He turned his head, and smiled wearily at me. "Oh ... hey, sorry to call you so late—up for movie night?" Father God, please don't tell me they broke up again? I raised a brow, and sighed—I'm not going to be oblivious now, unlike before...

"Depends ... what movie are we watching?"I asked leaning on the closed door to his bedroom. He glances at his desk, and there was like pile of dvds we could watch. "Roxas just tell me what's up ... movie night has never been just the two us—ever since," that's right ... ever since Xion came back.

"We didn't work out." Oh—I'm not so surprised, you gave it away when you asked me 'movie night?' tsk, tsk ... what did you do now? I was already thinking up things to say. "She had to go to another school—she got accepted in Traverse University... and she left." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"You let her leave?" Yes, I do mean to pry—if this was the same Roxas that _loved_ Xion, he wouldn't have let her go—that I'm sure of. He glared, fair enough –I expected that.

"... It's not just that—something came up, but that's not the reason why I called." He decided not to dwell on the topic. I could see why, he got two white envelopes from his bedside drawer; Acceptance letters.

"I got accepted at Twilight Town ..." He said simply, I felt the feeling in my chest waver. I stood up, still blocking the only sane (for there are windows) exit inside his room.

"Are you ... going?" He stifled a bitter laugh; the tension I was feeling, the worry that he might not be here anymore the next year—I think I want to lie down.

"I guess ... there's no reason for me to stay," he grinned, and sat down on his bed. I sighed, and thought on how to play on the words, or any reason at all to make him stay without actually casting shame.

"Did you tell Sora?" He nodded. _Damn,_ "Kairi—Olette, you're other friends?" I tried to remember their names, but I just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Yes, and yes... the only person I hadn't told is you, well I just did now, but you know." He smiled; I grimaced, and gave him an irritated stare.

"If you're going to leave just cause Xion's not here anymore, then you're stupider than Rai—and that's saying something!" I said acidic words, rung around him. He chuckled, and fell back on the bed.

"No one would miss me." Uh ... Hello?! What do you call me, why am I here exactly? Why did I just break up with my 10 times better boyfriend that loves me, and doesn't make me chase after him? You're a big moron, you know that Roxas?

"I would," I raised my hand stupidly. "And Sora, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Axel—a lot of people would." I added, not to sound too obvious. He laughed and propped his arm and one of his leg up, and stared at me with amused blue eyes.

"You're not getting it; I meant—no one would like me like Xion does, before." I just love your humour oh-so-much Roxas. It's so straight to the point; I gave him a straight face.

"Well—uh..." Damn, what am I doing? "... I—I know somebody who does..." I'd do anything to stop you from leaving, and I'd cast the unacceptable shame of saying something I'd rather keep to myself.

"Oh—I meant it like ... no fan girls please," He joked—I couldn't laugh at all... nervousness filling over my sense of humour. "Well who is it?"He smiled.

"It's ... me; I really like you a lot Roxas." I finally said it; and it felt so good after saying it, somehow I felt so light and unburdened anymore. But the sight of him staring at me brought back the huge amount of weight back on me.

He grinned cheekily, "Of course you like me; we're friends Naminé." I wanted to smack this boy. I shook my head and stared into his ocean blue eyes, looking for comfort in those deep blues.

"Well I guess I like you more than as a friend; I mean I wouldn't have let that open-mic night incident get to me if I didn't, and the fact that I constantly avoided you after it, and then just now—I broke up with someone I might actually like ... cause I ... I still like you." I sighed, vexed and bitter.

His wide eyes looking diverted, and hands clenching on his side; I couldn't tell what he felt right now. I leaned back on the door, looking for support ... I might faint cause of what I said.

"I thought you were just being nice ... I'm sorry," I laughed, a bit cynical than I had planned.

"You know, what ... I think today will be the last time I'll be chasing after you; I give up ... I don't care anymore—so sulk, go, leave ... whatever, the farther you are the better." I said monotonously before leaving his room, and metaphorically his life.

-8-

**SOPHOMORE YEAR: Day 306 (First Day)**

I didn't think of going to whatever farewell party he had planned. I was just wasting away summer vacation with my friends, and family—happy like I should. I might've given up, and I might never see him again, but I can move on better—at least I told him what I felt. All that matters now is that he can't ever hurt me again. Now that he's far, far, far away and in Twilight Town; finally ... I don't have to fear going into the first class ( I had him as a classmate for 2nd semester, that's carried over to the first week of 1st semester this year). I was having an extremely great day, I woke up on time, got to use the bathroom without being harassed by time limits, since Kairi was still asleep, and I got to step into class without fear of anything.

I stopped in front of the front door of the classroom, smiling happily at the new found solace of Roxas not being there anymore (though it took days for me to forget that he left because I told him to). I reached for the knob, and I hear 'shushing' noises coming from the inside. I entered the room, with a wide grin on my face, and a sunny outlook on the first day of a new year of College without...

"Roxas?!" Oh Father God, I thought everything was over—why are you making me hallucinate?!

I stomped towards the teacher's desk he was sitting on, "What the ... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Twilight Town?" I said fuming. He tapped his hand twice at the table, looking cute as ever. He grinned, and tilted his head having a smirk on now.

"Have you forgotten how to read?" He ducked, and made me see the whiteboard filled with 'Sorry' written a million times with different coloured markers, 'Naminé' was written on the top of the leftmost side, and the rightmost side '-Roxas'. I had one thing to say, and I wasn't not afraid to say it.

"I told you .... Before, I won't be chasing after you anymore! I've had enough—"He placed two hands on my shoulders, and leaned in close enough that I could only see his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." He pulled back, and grabbed something at the back of the teacher's desk. He pulled out, Sora's old acoustic guitar, and settled it over his lap. _"~I wanted you to know that I loved the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away.~" _I idly stood there, not knowing what to do, a smile was etching at ends of my grimacing lips. He put the guitar down, and stood up from the desk.

"That's why starting today, I'll be the one chasing after you." He smiled sweetly, "I really am sorry."

I was lost in thought; first there was the shock of having him there once again, second the fact that he remembered that night I told him off, and lastly ... he learned Broken. But ... just because of this, doesn't mean I'll just give into him again, I've been through something much worse than what I did to him—I'm sorry.

"I suggest you run fast." I remarked, returning the smile he had on; but maybe, if you keep this up...

He grinned, "Hmm ... good thing I'm a soccer player too, huh?"


	7. Three Cheers For Five Years: HayLette

**A/N: **Well here's the third story, **Three Cheers For Five Years**. It's going to be progressing the current time line that I laid out in One Galaxy, but first a little flashback at the start. Remember this is more on Olette's side; she's the only one in the group that actually has a stable relationship. Yes, it is my first time writing in Olette's POV, so I might not get her as IC as you all would like, but do correct me if she seems OOC for you :D I'll make sure to change that when I revise. Another thing is I found it really hard finding the flaw in their relationship, so it might seem forced, but don't worry it will all end in a happy note: even _One Galaxy & Chasing After._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE-ENIX DOES. **

**

* * *

IOU: THREE CHEERS FOR FIVE YEARS**

_Inside I Hope You Know I'm Dying_

We are what you call childhood friends, my mom knew his mom, and my dad is friends with his dad. Its only common sense for us to be friends as well, but I have to tell the truth ... I didn't like him before. He's such a loud-mouth, and lazy too! He didn't do anything right when our parents wants us to work on some project, while they're off on a 'business trip'. But like always, I tried to see the better person in him—and I saw none. He's the same careless, outspoken, and blunt person he shows me and to everyone. And he grew on me after all those years. He was my first dance, first date, and first person to ever knock some sense into me when I was groaning over getting a B-.

And now, can't say I didn't expect this, we're dating now. In the many years I've been together with him, without commitment, it feels as though we never actually change our mannerisms towards each other, and I don't think it's wrong. On the other hand, I think its far better than the awkward stage.

Back in freshmen year, it was Semestral break when he asked me to 'help his mother with cooking dinner' at their house. I rushed off to see him, and eventually truly help Mrs. Hakushi with the food, only to see the dinner table already full with food, and candlelit. Like I said, Hayner's act never changes; if he wants to tell me something, then he tell me something ... and if he wants to cross that line, he does something about it.

Although right now, we're having a ... misunderstanding, and I refuse to admit that it's my fault because it certainly is not. Sitting on this table alone at 7th heaven, with Sora, Kairi, and Naminé; somehow something was off place, and that certainly is not that fact I was eating like no tomorrow, taking out the frustrations on the poor pastries of the shop. I can't help but imagine that face of his morph into the blueberry cheesecake I keep on ordering and stabbing till it was all gone.

"Olette ... don't murder the cake, it's already dead anyway..." Sora said smiling like he always does. I nodded, and left my fork alone on the saucer. Turning my attention to Roxas, and his slow guitar plucking, and strumming—he's a very good singer, no doubt about it if this was a contest; he'd be a shoe in.

"Wow ... I can't believe Roxas was this good ..." I said gaping, as he sung the chorus so well. Looking over the table, I can see that Kairi, and Sora had their own world, and Naminé ... well she's staring at the one singing. So maybe Naminé isn't alone for tonight, it's just me.

"I simply like him, that's it." I heard Naminé mumble as her eyes widen, I turned away, so that she wouldn't get too embarrassed. I didn't know that she likes Roxas, she's always the one getting picked on by Roxas when we were together—Oh ... those two, they're acting like kindergarten students.

_....They're Acting Like Kindergarten Students..._

_"Olette! Olette!"_ I looked up to see a bucket of sand about to be dumped on top of me. I rolled away, and adjusted my view of the person who was about to dump the sand on me.

_"Heh ... looks like your lucky day today, Miyazaki—"_ Seifer, of course it was him. Who else would just dump sand on a girl for no reason? I walked away, tugging my braids to the side and walking over the swing set in my orange dress.

_"Are you okay?"_ I already knew it was that same blonde boy with hazel eyes making sure I wasn't crying like I used to before. He sat on the other swing, and nudged me using it. _"Hey ... Olette?"_

_"Thanks—and sorry,"_ I said trying to get that swing of mine moving, but my feet not reaching the ground was a problem I couldn't fix right then and there. I gave up, and turned my attention to the shocked boy beside me. He was laughing, and trying his best to move the swing without the help of his legs.

_"Don't worry about! I promised Auntie that I'll look out for you,"_ he gave me a toothy grin, and I smiled brightly at him. I tried to get myself moving on the swing, again—but the fact I'm too short for it isn't changing.

_"But—Seifer's your friend right?" _I pouted, as I failed into making the swing fly again. I heard footsteps on sand, and then I felt a light shove that sent me and the swing moving forward.

_"Mhm ... after today, I don't think so ..." _her muttered, and continued to push me on the swing; I faltered, before dropping my footing back on the ground. _"Eh? Is something wrong?"_ he asked peeking over to see my face.

_"No. But ... I don't want you to stop being friends with your friends cause of me—I don't want that..."_ I said solemnly, going off on my own, or at least tried to.

_"I told you, don't worry about it—Seifer's mean, but you're not—I like you better."_ He said catching up with me, a smile on his face.

_"Hmm... okay, I like you too!" _I said simply, hugging the blonde tightly.

_--- --- --- _

"It's a song, you guys—just a song, I can write one too you know ... play the guitar? I can play it too—what's so great about it, why fuss over it. You all knew how good Roxas is; stop making such a big deal out of it." I was brought back to the present as I heard Naminé yell, and push back her chair. She headed for the counter, and went away after a while.

"Hey, guys—what happened to Naminé?"I asked, worried of what had gotten over the naturally quiet girl. Kairi shrugged, and Sora just shook his head. What could've happened? I wonder.

"Well—I'll find that out later. Anyway, what about you and your boy; Where's Hayner by the way?" Well ... Hayner's ... been acting a little dramatic, honestly—I just said I got accepted to Traverse U, it doesn't mean I'll leave. I don't intend to. I turned my attention back to the redhead, and shook my head.

"I have no idea—he said he couldn't make it cause of a test tomorrow." Sora, and Kairi switched glances and then back at me. Kairi made a comforting notion and moved to Naminé's chair.

"Oh ... You know I'd never suspect him, of this ... but Hayner, _studying_ without you. I think you should be worried ... He's not that bad looking too, Olette." She said softly, I was laughing as she did.

"And he's also part of the basketball team, I wouldn't wonder if he gets fan-mails like me and Roxas." I never thought about that, but even if they do—I trust him not to be tempted by that. Besides, he wouldn't get it even if that girl openly flirts with him, personally.

"Hayner—and Cheating in a sentence... uhm—not really his thing, I've known him for awhile now guys." I assured them; and I know that he's not that kind of guy—he never really was.

"You can never tell with men," Kairi chided, which made the brunette choke and cough loudly.

"I resent that!" He protected their manly pride; Kairi just waved him off and focused back on me.

"Aren't you the least bit worried? C'mon Olette ...at least check up on him!" She was urging me to call him, even shoving her phone to my face. I kept on shaking my head, until Sora pulled her away.

"Kairi ... leave them alone," He said looking down on the wondering redhead. "Trust is important in a relationship." He grinned, and I was nodding approvingly smiling as well. The redhead had no choice but let me alone, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Too much trust can also destroy it," she mumbled—Sora poked her cheek. "I'm just saying you know this isn't really what's supposed to happen when two people are together." She puffed the side of her cheek that was being poked, and slit one of her eyes open to glare the brunette.

"Don't listen to Kairi, Olette—Hayner's just probably getting your unusual habit of studying as a couple complex." Oh, wow—did he just say something that actually made sense? No offense to Sora, but he's not the brightest star in the sky when it comes to delicate situations like this.

"Wow. Well I never thought I'd hear that from you, Sora." He gave me a straight face, while Kairi and I couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry, sorry! Is it just me or are you always hanging around us girls?" I tried to turn the topic to something light, and away from my relationship life.

"Well—I did have something planned with Riku, and the guys ... but _somebody_ had to perform tonight, and another _somebody_ forced me to come." He said obviously meaning his brother, and the girl beside him.

"Fact is you just wanted to make sure your brother doesn't embarrass himself playing an off-tune guitar, and that fact that you're overprotective about that guitar of yours." Kairi teased, reaching up to his face and pushed him away from her. I laughed at the two; they're obviously comfortable with each other, I wonder if they ever thought of dating?

"Aren't we leaving yet?" I asked, twiddling with my fingers. They nodded, and stood up waiting for me to move. "Heh ... I guess, I am a little concerned about what's Hayner up to." I smiled guilty; Kairi was smirking over to the brunette, while he shook his head and started to the door.

-8-

**Sophomore Year: 18 Days to Go.**

"Oh no..." I looked at my phone's screen; it had the 18 new messages blocking its home screen, I felt my heart tighten. Of course, it's either my mother or Hayner wanting to check up on me; I do hope it's the former. I pressed the 'open' button, my inbox was filled with the latter's name.

"Cripes ..." I whispered to myself, opening each message while hiding my phone from the Theology professor. The urge to scream in panicked-doom wasn't allowed when you're having your orals; and that's what happening in front of the classroom.

I sighed, and settled my anxious feeling aside trying my best to listen to the reporter below. Although, I got the feeling my worried aura caught up with the one beside me: Roxas shoved a piece of paper to my notebook, without even side glancing at me.

**What's up? You seem tense... and don't tell me it's just the Orals **

It took a brief moment for me to actually say what I wanted to say, but Roxas and Hayner are really close too; there might be an argument over something I really didn't mean. I picked up my pen and scribbled down.

_Hayner's been texting me in class, 18 messages Rox. Something's wrong ..._

I pushed the paper back to him, and opened my textbook to some unknown page; something Kairi taught me, that's how to avoid suspicion when in class. I side-glanced, and saw Roxas stifle a laugh before writing something, and then shoving it back to me in the most unnoticeable way.

**Wow. He's paranoid, huh? Don't worry about it—Axel always does that to Larxene just to annoy her.**

_Hmm... one problem there Roxas; Hayner's not Axel and I'm not Larxene.:|_

**Okay, then most guys just do that... if they have nothing better to do :D**

_Bitter fact, wait you mean, you do that to Naminé and don't care if she gets in trouble?_

**Okay—well that's different! Naminé is good at hiding things even grudges ... That's why I said 'most'**

_SEE! It's not true for all guys ... what if something's wrong—and have you noticed; he's being unusually sweet to me lately. Something's up—do you know anything?_

Roxas resisted to laugh, stopping it with a low cough and began, smirking as he wrote down on the half filled piece of paper, He tossed it at my opened book and looked the other way; conveniently he stopped snickering. I slowly, opened the paper—trying not to get caught as Roxas's laughing fixed attention on us.

**Being unusually sweet? Are you guys together or what, that's just normal—you've been together since 1****st**** year, and you're still not used to that? I think something's up with you not Hayner.**

_No ... well I don't like him being very sweet—it's like ... mhm something's wrong; I know Hayner's not a sweet guy—he is! But not like that ... Just tell me what you know._

**I don't know anything. I suggest you ignore it :D**

_I can't ignore it! It's so hard to ignore! What if you suddenly got Rose petals bursting out as soon as you opened your locker? Or chocolates given to you during homeroom just for the reason: Just Because? It's really hard to ignore, mind you. _

**Mhm ... any special dates coming up? Like monthsary, anniversary even.**

_Our monthsary if ever is on the 18__th__, and for anniv it's March 18__. _Far as I know it's the 31st of May today.

**Come to think of it, I haven't thought of a monthsary gift for Naminé yet. **

_Roxas. Don't switch topics, you know something right?_

**I don't I swear. If I do, I still wouldn't tell you, BUT! I'd tell you to just ask him straight out. That's always a better way in finding out. Maybe something just came up, like he passed an extremely hard test and just couldn't help but tell you. What's the message say anyway?**

_Oh ... Well, okay ... and the message says: Hey, Olette we've got to talk later. Meet me at the 3__rd__ District._

**3****rd**** District, the Upper Society of RGU. What are you guys going to do there?**

_Oh I don't know Rox, probably talk._

**Haha. Very funny. All there is there are high-class restaurants, parks, and bars—remember...**

_How could I forget, you guys own a franchise there. Naminé's been very busy with planning that you know; floor decorations and setups. You found yourself an extremely special girl Roxas._

**We're still on Probation. So I can't say she's 'mine' yet. **

_Probation? You're the sweetest guy she ever dated. What did you do? :|_

**I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet. Anyway, it's a long story—I'd rather not go into it.**

_Whatever it was you did, I hope you're making up for it. _

**Oh—you don't know the half of it.**

"Alright, that was very inspiring speech about the gospels; now, we'll hear about the animal Sacrifices from Miss. Miyazaki—you'll be the last one, for today." the rest of the class cheered, and Roxas grinned silently cheering me on for both the orals and the Hayner problem.

"Thanks." I said and made my way down the amphitheatre-styled classroom.

-8-

"This is crazy Hayner. I'm not doing it," I whispered to him, he turned to me with a toothy smile. No way am I going to try-out for cheerleader. I'm just not the pom-pom waving type, I know he knows that.

"C'mon Olette, if you're cheerleader then we could spend more time together!" he said happily, I didn't think he was serious about this until now. I shook my head, and backed away.

"Sorry—I'm just really not into the peppy, cheer-cheer sport. " He pouted, I lifted his chin up; I smiled as he stared at me with puppy dog eyes. He knew I don't give in that easily.

"Not going to work," He smiled comfortingly, he sighed and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, I won't force you—well ... I still have training, and congrats on the 3.7 in Theo Orals, I'll see you later!" He waved goodbye, and entered the gym. I gave him a small wave that quickly died on its own.

You see after Theo, which was my last period for today I usually hang out with Hayner on his 2 hour break, after that he goes to Basketball practice while I go to the study hall. Right now, well he was just convincing me to join the cheerleading team; for a reason I can't really say. He knew me since kinder and I think he at least knew what I'm inclined at, and jumping with coordinated actions isn't one of them. I found it really hard to just do a split on its own, and he wants me to do that ... uh ... jerky—hurky! Thing. Not going to happen.

"Olette! Hey! Waaaaaiiittt!" I turned my head around, looking at the rushing blue-haired junior. Her white off-shoulder long sleeved shirt that went until her mid-thigh glowed, from the messy shirts of the crowd she was running from. Good thing she wore leggings today, and boots—it's been raining and last time I checked, her "boy" doesn't actually care even if she gets wet, and sick.

"Aqua, breathe—"I said as the girl bent down, panting. "—what's wrong?"

"... Have you seen Ven?" Oh-wow... that's a first. Ven and Aqua, how should I start in explained the two; there's the point where Ven made a deal with Aqua, wherein it resulted to them being the campus's main 'couple'. It's a very complicated situation that I don't know why Aqua agreed to it. She's the running Magna Cum Laude in the upper batch, starting runner for the track team and volleyball, she's also part of the dance department—all in all, what has gotten into her?

"No, and I still don't think you're doing the right thing here Aqua," I said scolding her. She grimaced and placed her hands to her hips.

"It's for our sake too, don't worry about it." I sighed, and started making my way to the study hall with her beside me. She was oddly happy today, and she's not speaking—I wonder why...

"That's odd, you're pretty happy ... I surmise you got a 4.0 in your foreign Languages Orals?" she hummed, and gave me a wide grin.

"Hmm ... Not really, quite far actually." She said happily hanging the detail over my head.

"You were looking for Ven, does it include him?" I sighed at the blushing face of my upperclassman. She has got to learn on not being obvious, shall I call Naminé? "You're so painfully obvious."

"Really now? He hasn't noticed at all!" she cheered, having that bounce in her step as we neared the study hall. She stopped right before we reach the room exactly; she gave me a sinister smile.

"How about we skip Study Hall?" She's that desperate to talk about this? Doesn't she have Yuffie to confide in—what am I talking about, Yuffie? Never mind. I guess she made a wise choice after all.

"I'm your walking journal," I offered, we both laughed and changed our direction to the campus fountain squares. Like the one in front of the gym. So after this I'd probably be with Hayner after, I guess it's the price.

"Thanks, Olette!"

-8-

"What happened to you, I didn't know it was that bad?"

"It's not bad! At least, I'll just continue doing this until ... he... Until he ... I haven't figured out yet."

We spent our free period talking about her relationship, and what I think about it. I still gave her the same answer I did when I found out. I love the fact that something finally clicked with her, but the fact is—she's setting herself for heartbreak. I found myself thinking about my relationship; I opted for us to act just like friends, and I never regretted it. Although, Hayner wanted change, like monthsary celebrations, I just didn't want that much attention over something we already he since we're kids.

"Great plan, really it's so down to the detail."She sighed, a frown forming on her face.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find somebody like your Hayner." Great way of switching topics might I add, answering my sarcasm with hers.

"Eh ... things haven't been well with me either," why does everyone give me the same reaction; a shocked and paralyzed like state? "Okay, enough being shocked—more on helping me." I added.

"B-but you guys are like the perfect couple ... I mean, you know!" She waved hand in front of my face. I chuckled, and reached for my phone in my pocket. I showed her the text message I got from him, she only smiled at it.

"Don't you get it Olette?" she started, I shook my head. "He's going to ask you something!" I sighed, helplessly—I knew that ... but what exactly is the question, that's my problem.

"I'm not helping that much, aren't I?" I nodded, and smiled at the girl. Maybe I should just wait till later to find out; besides it's only an hour more till I see him again.

"I'll just wait for him and ask what's the problem. Maybe he's going to graduate Cum Laude or something," We both laughed; it was an inside joke for the both of us, I guess.

"But seriously, what could be that important—you're going to need the ambiance of the 3rd District?" She said sceptically.

"That's the point. I don't think he's going to break up with me—he would've done that months ago." I said joking; Aqua stared at me like I just something wrong. "What?"

"Don't you ever think that."She said wagging a finger in front of me. "We're both in the honours' program; we knew better than to assume improvable things such as that. Hayner loves you like ... w-well I can't say like Ven, but ...if your relationship doesn't work out what about mine, mind you mine has 36 percent probability of happening." I wonder how Ven goes through every day with her mixing subjects to her lingo. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Far as I know we're not the campus's idol couple." I stated wanting to change the mood of things; she blushed and reverted to the shy, and quiet girl she is.

"You know very well it's not just that!" she complained, and covered her smiling face.

"I know, I know—and I still don't like how it's playing out! But you've got to admit—you on his arms is like taking a picture of the perfect couple." I teased; I don't think she could get any more red.

"Hey, Olette ... and, Aqua?" I turned my head to the new comer, and seeing as it was Hayner holding his bag over his shoulder, and wearing a white shirt and the same basketball shorts. I waved Aqua 'goodbye' and smiled as I made my way to help with his things.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Olette! Hey Hayner!" she called running inside and meeting the blonde she was looking for. Or I think she was.

"Aqua ... what's she—oh. Let me guess, its Ven huh?"I nodded; he grinned and gave me his shoulder bag of books, while he kept his grip on the heavier bag of clothes.

"So did you get my message?" my breathing hitched, as I took my phone out and showed him his text. He laughed nervously, and led us to the shuttle's stop without another word.

* * *

**A/N:** More screen time for Aqua, I just thought of making her appear constantly since her story (which is the last one) is the most difficult to write. It's going to be confusing if you try to get what kind of problem she has to get through, but in the next story I'm sure it'll all clear. Ven's ... ugh ... I think so far I think I'm having problems with making him look bad in the next story, but none of that now; as I probably said in the previous notes, (if you read them) Three Cheers is going to be the shortest of all the the stories. Oh and please, please don't be afraid to give me criticisms, or comments I really appreciate them--even an 'update soon' does wonders :D (and favs works too!)


	8. Three Cheers For Five Years: Part 2

**A/N: **Well first of all, I'd like to say writing Haylette or Haynette has been very ... uhm ... different than writing the canon pairings. It's just so different, but good different! :)) expect the final part for **Three Cheers For Five Years **on the 31st. I do hope you guys enjoyed reading :D as for the 'DISCLAIMER' part, please refer to the first few stories. I'll only make a new one if I use songs made by other artists. Another thing, Fresh Night is Celebrated after a week of being a sophomore. So technically, the juniors here are still called 'sophomores' and the sophomores are called 'freshmen'. hope that'll clear things up. Don't forget to Read and Review :D

**

* * *

IOU: THREE CHEERS FOR FIVE YEARS**

_Inside I Hope You Know I'm Dying_

"We're not going to talk about this along the way, huh?" I asked, sitting on the shuttle's seats.

"Nope," He said a grimace forming. "It's not that good of a news." He added. I frowned, and set my sights on the window, waiting for our stop. He placed a comforting hand over my idle ones. I turned my head to meet his hazel eyes.

"I love you." He said sincerely; I felt the doubting feeling leave me for a while, as he smiled at me.

"I know that." I replied, turning my eyes back to the outside world through the windows. He sighed, and retracted his hand. We sat in silence after that.

-8-

The shuttle stopped at Zero district, and we both went down. Although something's not right, something's wrong and I think I know what or why. I looked down and found my hand cold and alone, no warmth of another's covering it from the night. I looked up and saw him walking towards the boy's Dormitory with both his bags. I tried to catch up to him, but he yelled for me to stop.

"I'll just see you later, okay? I'll pick you up at the lobby." He said not even turning to face me.

"Okay ... I—" I tried to talk, only to be cut off again.

"—Be ready at 7." He walked towards the dorm, and I too walked into our dormitory.

Greeting the people in the concierge, and the ones at lobby; I'm always greeting them anyway ... if I act different now, who knows what kind of gossip will ensue. I passed by concierge and asked if Kairi or Naminé were in, but she wasn't sure. I guess I just have to pass by their room, it's just 5 rooms away from me anyway, and this is something I should actually be worried about.

I knocked on their door, and heard footsteps and voices inside. A smile grew on my face as I heard Naminé yell out, 'Wait a sec...' At least I could tell somebody about it, and actually find an answer to why he's been acting strange, and without my own pessimistic mind taking over my conclusions.

"Hey Olette," Naminé said as she opened the door.

"... Hey, uh—can I talk to you guys?" I said trying to peep in the room, but Naminé moved the door forward, lessening the view. "I mean ... if that's okay." I added.

"Well ... uh—it's okay, but ... Kairi's not here," she said laughing nervously; she opened the door and let me in. I stepped inside, and saw their living room side of the dorm filled with fluffy blankets, and dozens of pillows. The lights were dimmed and the ambiance was like stepping in a movie theatre. "But... we can still hang out if you like," she closed the door and turn up the lights.

I saw the room clearer; on the side of the sofas were piles of DVDs and on the table were like a variety of chips and sodas. I chuckled as I heard humming coming from the blonde's bathroom. That could only mean one thing; it's their movie night I've certainly intruded.

"Roxas ... Uhm ... we have somebody over..." she tried to talk to the singing boy, only to be ignored.

"Naminé, I think something's wro—woah, Olette what are you doing here?" Roxas yelped, holding on the towel covering his lower body; I dare not think of what was happening here. I know they're dating, but dear high almighty god they move fast. He rushed back to Naminé and Kairi's room, shutting the door close.

"Leaving. Maybe, kind of—this is very weird, awkward even." I backed away from the sofas, and turned my attention to Naminé, and mouthed _'What were you guys doing?'_ she stood up and grabbed my arm. The door opened, and Roxas stepped out and made his way towards us.

"We," She pointed towards the half-dressed Roxas. "Were about to watch a movie, Roxas just got back from training—and he wanted to shower here," she explained briefly. He was holding onto his shirt, when he got to Naminé's side; here's the point, why do you walk around topless when in the presence of girls? I have a boyfriend, but I still found myself staring at his ... his... abdominals.

"... So you guys weren't?" I stopped gaping, they chuckled and switched stares. "Okay, for a second there I thought I was intruding into a ... moment." I said trying to find none explicit words to describe it. my eyes wondered again, back to his uncovered built body. I think Naminé noticed, she smacked Roxas on the head and the boy quickly throw on his shirt.

"Well ... what do you want to talk about?" she said sitting on the couch, while he programmed their next movie. I sat next to her, and started to explain my situation. As soon as I opened the 'Hayner' topic, he laughed loudly.

"I don't see anything funny," I said glaring the farther blonde. Naminé casted her own sight at the boy, and pointed to the direction of her bedroom. Roxas shook his head, smiling at us (more or less).

"Out Roxas—and don't even think about going through my journal, while you're in there." She said mock-threatening him; he got the message though. Naminé just wants him to not get bored while I talk about my problem; sweet girl.

"Of course, trust me." he gave her a sly grin and crossed the flat to the room. Naminé's eyes were back on me, and I shook my head amused at how they are.

"So you don't have any idea, but he's being a little cold to you?" she recalled. I being myself sighed and took out my phone once more. I open it to the home screen, looking at both the time and if I got new messages: 5:30 and none. I have an hour for talking before I get ready.

"Yeah ... well before that he just said those 3 words, and then suddenly he acted so cold I don't know what I did ..." I trailed; she hummed as she thought of a reason.

"Have you ever thought ... that maybe, you're the one being cold?" I jumped at that comment.

"I'm the one being cold? I have no reason to be!" I said a little defensively, making the girl jump from her sitting position.

I soften my voice and apologized to the startled blonde, "I don't think I am ..." I lowered my volume, and received a gentle smile from her. "Okay so there was one time...."

"_It was during the Fresh Night ..."_

How was I supposed to know that he wanted to meet at my dorm room? It was nothing personal; I just expected him to be late as usual and went to the party with you guys. He made it seem like such an important matter, that he wouldn't talk to me that night until the last song. He's such a brat. It's not like I wanted to go to Fresh Night alone; you, Kairi, and Aqua knew that. I mean I stood out like a sore thumb!

**Yeah I remember it quite clearly too! We were all given that glow in the dark bracelets, so that we don't lose track of each other when they play 'Lights Out'. It was rather ... a wild game. **

_"Oh... wait let's check if you guys are really Freshies..."_ Might I add the annoying usherette that prodded as to why I was alone and being a 'third wheel'? _"So ... it's Sora Hikari and Kairi Misaki, Roxas Hikari—say are you two twins?" _ Let's not forget how she stated the obvious.

_"Uh ... last time I checked we are," _**Roxas wasn't really the patient kind, I remember him saying something that made the usherette red in frustration. **

Good thing you were there, huh? Knowing Roxas from before, I already knew he didn't like people who ask insensible questions. He's like that and looking at his brother; they're like polar opposites.

**Not to mention they're like best friends, that is if you exclude Axel. I digress, you were saying?**

_"... ah, yes... Roxas Hikari and Naminé Mizu; adorable couple you two make!" _she literally squealed and made you two compete with the glowing red lights of on our wrists.

Remember your answer? It was like another hit to her face, I just loved it. _"We're just friends."_

**Just her, I thought Roxas got smack right on the face too. From standing beside me, and my hand hooked to his arm to him making a gaping hole between us—you could tell he's affected.**

_"Well you two should think of it, Sweetie ... and you," _She points at me with those perfectly manicured nails, and looks around briefly, "_Where's your somebody?"_ I wanted to say 'running late', so bad but she just had to make it look like I was a third wheel! And I sort of liked Roxas then too ... oh that was humiliating.

**Wait—you 'liked' Roxas, TOO?! First it was Kairi, and now you too ... Oh boy, that little blonde flirt... Now I knew why I didn't get the courage to ask help from you guys about Roxas.**

Hey! I would've helped! But anyway, back to that usherette. She was all _"Where's your Somebody?" _ and I was looking at the back of the line and the crowds of people looking for the familiar face of 'that somebody' Only to hear her, _"That's alright, Sweetie—You'll find your boy someday." _ You guys were all stifling laughs—I could tell!

**Well it's ironic you see, you're the one ACTUALLY in a relationship and we 'just friends' people were the ones given praises. It's very funny if you think of it.**

You know what I still think is funny? Ventus Ciel ACTUALLY getting in when he's faking to be Roxas. Sure they look a lot alike, but Ven has this 'easy-going and KIND' aura with him unlike Roxas—

**We're going off point here, and don't talk about my boy like that! Hah, I'm kidding. I know Roxas isn't the type to be friends with overnight. Oh and you're forgetting Aqua, she still had her shoulder length hair on both sides, she looked a lot like Kairi that night. **

Another thing that bothered me what that usherette said, _"You two look very familiar ..."_ I can't believe Aqua and Ven actually got through; without having a name problem. Don't you think?

**Eh the two we're just sophomores then, and they're pretty known in the campus already. I don't really see the reason as to why the ushers won't let them crash a freshmen party. I also heard from Aqua that the usherette said, **_"You two are a picture perfect couple!"_ **I bet she says that to everyone.**

Of course, except for me 'cause I didn't have somebody to be perfect with then! I did get my fair share of 'praises' if you call them that, in the early sophomore days.

**Sure you did, so ... when will you start to act cold again?**

Haha ... forgot about that. Well it's like this; it was the part of the night when we're supposed to dance with our boys. Okay! Don't give me that look ... it's uncomfortable—anyway! It may seem so out of character of me to do what I did but ... I couldn't take it back after it anyway.

**Out of character... so what did you do? Other than purposely ignoring Hayner for the whole night. Jeez ... that guy and his entrances; he opened the closed doors with such force that the double doors both banged on the concrete wall it was attached to. He walked towards us, and completely ignored you. **

I know right? Well I suppose you three all saw the look on my face then? I was so baffled, I didn't know what I did—or say, it was like hearing a joke and not getting it. You know how I hate not getting something in front of my face.

**Oh yes; if it's a dense person it's never Olette. So what did you do? Just tell me!**

Well I walked up to him, with all the people there and started to ask him, _"Hey ... is something wrong?"_ in front of Ven, Roxas, Sora, Axel, Zexion and Demyx—

**Wow. You remembered their names...**

It's kind of hard to forget what happened. Anyway, I asked him right? All he did was look at me, and then turned his attention back to them. Just a grunt and a sneer! I go all the way to apologize for what I did, and that's how he replied. There was no way I was going to let it pass. I grabbed his shoulder, and turned his attention back to me. _"What the hell's wrong with you?! You're ignoring me for some stupid reason you don't even try to tell me—shouldn't I be the one who's doing all the drama, Hayner? You're the one who's late, you're the one who wasn't here!"_ I said loud enough for the guys to hear me; I don't like making a scene but ...

**He was asking for it—I never heard this story before though, Olette. **

Yeah ... well I don't like remembering it. He gave me those crossed eyes to stare at, and jerked off my hand over his shoulder. At that point then, I didn't care if the attention were on us; all I could see was those angry eyes that he focused on me. _"What's wrong with me? Hah! Was that a joke Olette? I'm the one who's late and wasn't here on time. Okay fair enough, want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" _before he could even say something, the fact that I didn't want him to say anything anymore kicked into my mind. He was mad, and I was the one that made him worse.

**I'm going to guess what you did; I bet you said **_"You don't need to explain anymore, I'm sorry."_

I'm that predictable? Hmm ... I did say that, only with a little more begging tone, rather than a compromising one. He gritted his teeth and stared me down, _"I told you I'd pick you up in your dorm room right?" _ He started and I seem to have lost my voice then, making me nod at him. _"So you intentionally left without me, that's classic ditching Olette." _Those icy words never left my mind.

**You know what I think it IS your fault. I'm just saying you made an agreement to him that you'll be meeting at your dorm. When we invited you if you wanted to go with us, it was out of ... well nature, but we wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to go to the Dance with Hayner.**

And that fact is still bothering me to this date! Ugh ... there's a reason I didn't want to tell you this story, and that's because I'll feel guilty, and hurt, and so many more other things. I was stupid to say something like 'you weren't there', when fact is I didn't give him a chance to BE there. I suck as a girlfriend.

**Oh c'mon don't say that! I bet you didn't end the night like that ... you two were dancing during the last song as I can remember.**

Well ... dancing and making up isn't exactly the same. Yes we were civil then, but if you just hear what we were talking about ... it's very, depressing.

**Depressing you were smiling—**

I was forced to smile... uh, well I wanted to so as to not make a scene. Ever wondered why we went out earlier than the rest of you guys? Well it's because of that. While we were entwined into that my arms around his neck and his over my waist thing he asked: _"So how was your night?"_ I should've just said, 'fine, but not really great.' BUT NO! I had to make a drama about it!

**What did you do? He was practically making it up to you! He was the one that asked you to dance, and he's making such an effort to apologize. What did you do!**

_"You know very well how my night went."_ Cold and emotionless, I was thinking ... I didn't mean to sound so cold. I swear! Don't look at me with those eyes Naminé—it's not ... okay so maybe it is. Yes, yes you're happy now. But anyway, he said sorry and well ... you know.

**I know not. What? So he said sorry, and then?**

Don't sound so eager to know, it's what couples do when they're apologizing... you know!

**No, I don't. **

Okay... uh... right! When Roxas does something wrong, and you two get into a fight; what does he do after saying he was sorry?

**He changes the topic, and cracks a corny joke. I don't see what that has got to do with you blushing like that. I don't get it...Wait! Did he tell you a pervy joke? Really that Hayner ...**

No! Ugh ... are you two going out or not, sheesh ... He doesn't kiss you after saying 'sorry'?

**We're just friends with benefits, and no, we do not do anything like that.**

Anyway, he kissed me but I didn't kiss him back. I was out of my mind; it was the outbursts after effect. I should've just let it pass. Argh.... it's so annoying when I think of it!

**So what happened after?**

He pulled back of course! He looks at me like he was a criminal guilty of some crime, and looked the other way. I was avoiding looking at him, but when I turned to the side you guys were all there—every single direction—so I had to fake a smile so that nothing big would actually happen. You and Roxas weren't dancing as I can remember ... You two were just leaning on each other at some corner near the dance floor. Kairi and Sora ... those two ... they beat me and Hayner any day at being a couple, even though they were just dancing and off-beat too!

**Well ... haven't you noticed their 'silent agreement'? Kairi knows that Sora likes her, and Sora knows that Kairi likes him. It's just the matter of expressing themselves to each other, apparently ... Sora already told her ... but she could bring herself to say anything. **

Oh ... that's too bad, I bet Sora never really planned on going to Twilight Town—

**Don't! ... Say Twilight Town. **

Sorry... but anyway, as I was saying: you guys were everywhere! Thank god, for Aqua who left a little early, but still knowing that you'll make a fuss about it, I just kept it secret and all. We made up after, a little argument got results; as we began to schedule dates, and eventually monthsaries.

**Hmm ... but you're not really the 'priority type' of girl. No offense meant, Olette.**

None taken and you're actually on the mark there. We discussed about things, that I won't tell you right now, since you won't get it. All you have to know is that; we decided that the no PDA rule stands, and that we'll make time for each other. But ... it wasn't always followed ...

**The PDA rule?**

No! The more important one! He's always got basketball practice, and then I have my scholar org meetings, and other things like spending time under service to the committee. We don't ...

**I see. Well maybe the dinner later, is about that; you guys resolving your problems. I wouldn't worry about it Olette, you and Hayner have known each other since ... kinder. I think he'll be more lenient to letting things like those pass.**

I hope you're right, Naminé.

--- ---- ----

I got up from the sofa I was sitting on, and she gave me an encouraging smile. "You're leaving?" I turned to the blonde, and nodded sadly. I was running late from my preferred time anyway.

"Uh-huh ... the dinner's at 7, I have to dress and such. It's only once in this lifetime Hayner would actually invite me to the 3rd district just for dinner." I said playfully, her face turned red with a guilty look on her face. "Oh—well except for you of course, Roxas's family owns a franchise there as I remember."

She pouted and stood up, escorting me towards the door. "Uh-huh ... well I'll see you another time then?" she practically shoved me outside the door.

"Yeah, next time we talk about Kairi and her inability to express herself!" we laughed, and waved to each other, before she shut the door. And I make my way 5 doors up to my dorm room and get ready for this night.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? the chapter included hints of what actually happened between Aqua and Ven which will be cleared up in the next story entitled, **ForNever**. Look forward to it. :D


	9. Three Cheers For Five Years: Part 3

A/N: Well here's the last of Three Cheers, and like I said before it's the shortest of all the other stories. Up next is my take on Ven & Aqua, it'll be a little behind this time line; basically it goes back to the first day of sophomore year for the juniors, and freshmen for the sophomores.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OWN The Fray's Look After You.**

**

* * *

IOU: THREE CHEERS FOR FIVE YEARS**

_I Hope You Know I'm Dying_

"Olette?" I heard the door open

I poked my head out from my bedroom door, seeing Hayner dressed with black slacks and a simple light green polo, made my attire too casual. _Uh-oh ... _I didn't actually think we'll be dressing for dinner, I closed the door, careful not to make a sound and threw on the first dress I got from the closet. The dress I got from the closet wasn't that disappointing, the bright yellow hue and the asymmetrical cut of the skirt looks formal enough, and my beige make-up didn't clash with it too, so I'm saved.

"Hey ..." I stepped out of the room, and greeted him. Hoping that he wasn't in a bad mood, after what happened just outside the dorms.

He smiled lightly, "You look wonderful." It was the usual comment, and I didn't mind.... what I do mind was that his tone was more forced rather than stunned.

I chuckled, "Thanks ... well, shouldn't we get going?" I hooked my hand on his arm, and we made our way down the door and through the hallways.

Somehow I could feel that after tonight, everything's going to change and it's not the good change too. I took a deep breath before getting on the motorcycle; He's the only person I'll ride that thing with. I'm worry-wart, and natural pessimist; just getting on it makes me think of fatal accidents happening.

--- --- ---

Riding outside the 3rd District was like riding outside a new side of the school campus. The exquisite taste of decoration and floras, it's very different from the Zero, 1st and 2nd district. Just as we passed by the Sum 41; the restaurant the Hikari family owns, he asked me to hold tighter.

"Ah ... aren't be getting dinner?" I asked, doing as he told.

He didn't answer, the motorcycle sped up; my mind was going into its panic mode. I know that he won't do anything dangerous when I'm around; I also know that he loves taking risks. Oh, which one's greater right now? I don't know. I held onto him for literally, life; I'm scared of high-speed vehicles, and the fact that he's here isn't helping anymore. I'm scared, I'm scared, and I'm going to die. Please... just...

"S-stop! Stop please!" I cried out, he didn't listen and the bike just got faster and faster. My breathing's uneven; I could feel the tears on my eyes, and the smudged make-up. "H-Hayner ... please ... I ... I'm scared... please stop..." I whispered over and over, my arms around his waist and my face buried into his back.

I hate this feeling, my tears won't stop, I could hear my own sobs and whispered words; he stopped the bike and I still couldn't control my actions. I was scared, I felt like he wasn't listening ... and mostly, I'm afraid that he wouldn't hear me. I couldn't let go of him even if the death-trap of a transportation did come to a stop; He didn't budge, or even make any move to comfort me ... and I suddenly felt like Naminé was wrong.

"Olette..." I didn't move or speak.

I didn't care if he wants to do something right now, he owes me as much as to stay there when I'm terrified. "Olette ... I'm sorry," my head instantly jolted and the little bit of control over my cries were returning. I pulled away from my grip, and held my arms protectively to stop the unnerving shaking of my body.

"I'm sorry, for everything I did; for not being there, being later, and inconsiderate. I've done a lot in the past ... and as I look back on them all, I don't think I—"

"W-what are you ... trying to say?" I forced the words out of my mouth; the considerable amount of self-consciousness wasn't enough to register the words he was trying to tell me. "Hayner ... I don't—"

"Never mind. Hey ... uh, are you alright?" He turned to face me; I gave his questioning eyes a weak smile.

He got off the bike, and helped (carried) me off it. He helped get my balance back, although I kept stumbling on the first few steps, I eventually got back to my normal self. I looked around the surroundings, and for the first time I was thankful of the hell ride, if this is where we'll be going after that ... then I don't mind. It was a park of sorts; mazes an all-night cafe, and a pathway made for a midnight stroll. You could tell it was, since the trees had lights hanging over them, and the lanterns lined-up the pathway were arranged in a way that would make it similar to walking into outer space.

"This place ... it's ... wow," I'm at a loss—I don't know how to put into simple terms how much this place made me feel a lot better. Well ... _'wow'_ is a simple term.

He chuckled and my eyes were immediately on him, "I haven't forgiven you yet." He grinned playfully. I pouted and stared back at the amazing view in front of me.

I felt a hand grasp mine, "We'll see about that, so are we going in or do you want to just stay here and stare at it?" His hazel eyes looking down at with that smirking face.

"Something's wrong..." I stared skeptically at him, "You're not normally this sweet ... something's up—and you're not telling me!" I said unlatching my hand, and crossing my arms. He rubbed the back of his head, and shrugged, then pulled me into the park.

He's avoiding the question, I know that he's a little secretive and I'm always the one who can precept what's he hiding. But right now, it's like I'm Edward and he's Bella (ever heard of Twilight by Stephanie Meyer?) I can't seem to see through him anymore. Side effects of the hell ride, I presume. Ugh...

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked me, stop at the crossroads of the pathway, and the cafe.

I smiled as innocent as I can, "Let's talk—"

"Know what? I'll pick for us ... let's go for a quick light dinner," He didn't even let me finish my sentence, typical panicky Hayner. I sighed and followed him to the White Room.

The place, they stay true to the Cafe's name, everything's white. It's like blindingly white, but the ethereal effect of everything being white is kind of soothing in its own way. It was a small place with pasta and pastries as the main attraction; hmm ... something Naminé would've loved to visit.

"What'll ya have?" he asked as we got behind three people ordering. I checked their displays, and found something I thought didn't exist outside of 7th Heaven Cafe.

"Truffle Waffle, sounds nice." I said with a smile, he shook his hand and nodded.

"You're going to be hyper later if you eat chocolate," I pouted and stared at him with pleading eyes, "Okay! Okay! Stop looking at me like that!" I grinned and gave him a quick hug before getting us seats on the literally White Room.

_If I don't say this now, I miss surely break ~__**Roxas Hikari~ **__You have one message._

_'Hmm ... what could Roxas be up to now? Something involving Naminé I bet,' _I opened my phone, automatically opening the message with it:

**Olette, do you know why Ventus Ciel is asking for your number?**

_Uh ... I don't know. Probably has something to do with Aqua, why?_

As soon as I returned my phone to its place, (yes, only girls can do this) Hayner sets down the tray filled with two dishes, and two hot drinks. My Truffle Waffle looks fresh from the oven, and his pasta looked amazing.

"I got you Brazilian Mocha, for your drink ... they don't have the double Nutella frappe you always order at 7th," He informed me sitting on his seat and digging in to the pasta in front of him.

_If I don't say thi—_

**So do I give it or not? Just asking, you'll never your paranoid boyfriend might get the urge to kill the junior:D**

_It's nothing, don't worry about it—oh and ask him about Aqua!_

I looked up to see him staring at my phone, "It's Roxas." I stated bluntly. He looked the other way and began eating again. I took the bread knife, and fork on the table and began cutting a piece on the chocolate coated waffle; the hardened chocolate exterior looks so savoury, and the soft waffle inside it tastes—

_If I don't say this now, I will surely break~ __**Roxas Hikari—**_

**I'm not going to snoop on my cousin's relationship issues for you Olette. Well ... maybe I could... care for a little deal?**

_Roxas you're such a moment ruiner! And what deal? _

I picked up from where I left off, and tasting that delicious bittersweet chocolate mixed in the sweet soft waffle was intoxicating. I quickly took another piece, before another moment of sweet, heavenly food is taken from me.

"I could always buy you another one, no need to shove it down." Hayner commented chuckling. I stared at him with a straight face; he was already finished with his pasta, and was drinking quietly his hot—wait... drinking, quietly....

"You're awfully quiet, something you want to tell me?" His movements froze, and I was more intrigued than ever.

"Hmm?" he slurred it while drinking.

I gave him the same look with the waffle, "Whatever it is you can tell me, I'll listen." I said more excited than concerned.

"Well ..you see it's—"

_If I don't say this now, I will~_

_'Damn, moment ruiner till the end Hikari.'_

**I tell you everything I can find out from Ven, but in exchange you'll find Naminé's little song book—yes she has one—and give me a song from it. One song, all the possible inside information, what do you say?**

_Naminé's a song writer? I didn't know ... That'll be hard Rox. She doesn't even mention her songs, what are the odds she'll show me her little song book?_

"Sorry about that," I said smiling at the annoyed blonde.

He sighed, "It's alright, and I'll tell you later. After eating, okay?" I nodded and continued to eat my heavenly treat, without anymore disruptions.

--- --- ---

After dinner we made our way towards the Skyline Path, or so it's called. The silence was rather, disturbing but I'd question later. The pathway was more than any romantic sites I've seen in awhile. The Path isn't a simple one way; it diverges into different routes, and dead ends. Even if you say dead end they still look pretty amazing, having no other source of light but the lanterns in the dead end is like another scene from a movie.

"So what were you saying?" I started, sitting on the concrete benches at the dead end we stumbled upon. He shook his head, and took a deep breath.

He sighed, "We need to talk." That's not a good sign; I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. A 'we need to talk' starter doesn't end well ...

"I thought we were," I tried lightening the mood. He turns his head slightly, eyes not resting on mine. "... okay, talk about what?"

His voice was silent, and apathetic. "Whatever happened to us."

Hearing him made a little cut on my breathing, I looked down; seeing my hand yet again, without his. A part of me wanted to just leave and never hear what he's got to say, but the other part got the better of me, the stupid sensible side did.

"What are you talking about? There's you and me—like always..." I drifted.

"That's the point, Olette." He said finally. I gave him a confused look, "We're not just friends anymore ... so why can't we act like we're together?" Thing is ... I don't know why too. I just don't want the drama, the fuss, and the priority-hog of it.

"... I honestly don't know." I said lowly, in a hushed tone. I kept my eyes on my lone hand on the cold bench. I couldn't dare look at him, not right now.

"I just don't know what we are sometimes. We've been friends for so long, that it's so hard to recognize if you really do love me, or you just got used to being with me," he tilted my chin upwards; making me meet emerald with hazel. "So tell me now, do you love me?"

If I were to choose between the motorcycle ride and this, I'd choose the ride ten to none. I know in my mind that I love him; isn't it love when you're always with the person that makes you happy? If so then, I know my answer... I do love him.

"I love you," I manage to choked out of the hawk gaze he was giving me.

He shook his head, "Somehow ... you seem unsure." He said, and then left me alone at the bench. I watched him pace around the dead end of the path, my thoughts racing and inconclusive.

"I know ... I know that I love you, I'm sure of it!" I said loudly, he turned back to with a cold stare on his face. _Why won't you believe me?_

"Love me as friend I'm sure," he retorted a bit bluntly.

I shook my head and ran to him, as soon as my hand reached his shoulder; he turned around and smiled lightly at me. "No ... it's different, I love you more than as." I defended.

He chuckled darkly, "How can you tell? You don't treat me any different, we don't do anything anymore; just holding hands and hugs—it's like we're kids Olette." I don't see what's so wrong with that. I don't, really.

"What's wrong with that?" I faced his amused eyes; how could he smile at a time like this. How could he even laugh at this?

"I want a girlfriend who wants to _be a girlfriend_, not a best friend girlfriend," He said, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. "I don't know what we are to you, if I don't see it ... I love you, and I'll always be in love with you ... but if you're only growing into me. Then I won't have it." I was at a loss of words, thoughts, and consciousness to reply. He lets go, and pulled me from my dazed and terrified state.

"I'll take you home," was the only thing I heard, before I started crying on his shirt.

I've always thought of love as that feeling with somebody that makes you happy, and it still is, but the same love and happiness can easily be found in friends, and I realize now that if I don't draw a line ... I could lose the one I took for granted. It was the near end of sophomore year for us, and the start of a whole new year as juniors; a whole new year without you.

* * *

A/N: it's a bit on the downside huh? Well that's all for Three Cheers. The next story, is like ... uh ... I don't really know the best way to describe it without spoiling any of the readers so, I'll just leave up to you. **ForNever** is a story circling around a triangle (wow that's like all shapes), it's a bit on the lighter side than any of stories, but it's still got a little angst with it. So look forward to it. :D

* * *


	10. ForNever: VenAqua

**A/N: **I can't believe I'm on the last story, that means my summer vacation is almost over (wow... that faintly reminds me of Roxas :D) But like before, refer to the Disclaimer on the previous chapters and all, if there's anything new I'd make a separate one for it. I decided to post this one day early, for some odd reason ... I finished a lot faster than usual ;) so here's the first part of **ForNever.**

**Update: this has been beta-read by Dark Flamingo. :D**

**IOU: ForNever**

_I Liked You More Than You Knew_

Some of you might've heard about the troubled teens facing peer pressure, or the other—more important—pressures like academics. It's only normal when you're going through High School, heck it STOPS in High School ... well ideally it does stop after graduation. However in some cases like mine, it's not really true. So maybe I was in the top ranks of the school, and my friends are the center of attention; it's not a reason for me to be totally immune to the expectations they place on me. Eventually, it's more daunting than having none at all.

I suppose you might be asking as to why I'm currently going on about 'peer pressure' and that usual 'Seminar' like talks. Well it's because, being friends with Yuffie, Rikku and Yuna isn't exactly as easy as it seems. Fact is I love them to death; it's just when the other side of the group comes in... It just turns chaotic. Tidus, is a pretty cheery, hyper guy, I don't really mind the added 'happiness' to the crew, although when Yuffie, Rikku and Tidus get a little too drunk—I'd advise you to take cover. Reno and Gippal, those two ... never mind their constant courting towards Yuffie and Rikku; they're pretty much the normal average kind of guys. Then there are Ven and Terra, two of my closest guy friends. Considering we just met during the Orsem of last, last year; the possibility of liking one of them is always out of the question. It'll be just weird—not the good kind, where we just laugh our asses off, the bad awkward one. We three all agreed to it, but everyone else ... they have other things in mind.

"What are you saying Aqua!?" Yuffie shook my shoulders, and the feeling of throwing up was near. She was looking me straight in the eye with those onyx irises, "Explain to me why you couldn't do it?" I averted my eyes; opting to look at the pristine view of the fountain during the early morning classes.

"I told you ... me and Ven, don't see each other like that." I've told her once, I've told her a thousand times; me and Ven are just not into each other.

"Nonsense!" Rikku chimed in, just arriving. How she could've possibly heard what we were talking about I would never know.

"That's some hearing you've got," She grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

Sighing, she shook her head and gave me a light smile, "If you two aren't inclined into that relationship; then I propose an experiment!" she pumped her fist in the air, Yuffie joining her with squeals of her own. I sighed, casting one last look at the cheering two, and headed towards the fountain. I heard two sets of footsteps trail behind me, and even before I could sit on the spot I've been eyeing on; they blocked my view.

"I mean c'mon! You and Ven, the 'from best friends to lovers act'! It's so classic!" Rikku reasoned.

"I'm more of a contemporary girl."

"He's the guy you're most comfortable with, you can even eat 'normally' when he's around; you don't have to hide yourself, isn't that a guy you're looking for?" Yuffie tried, filling her voice with the assorted emotions that I just cringe at the thought of.

"I've found him, and I realize guys like that are meant to be just friends."

"What if he confesses that he loves you?" I remained unfazed by the question, and just stared at the blonde. "Too much?"

I sighed and shook my head, "He already did—AND we both said just friends!" I said eagerly taking a seat on the fountain's edges.

"Why are you being so difficult?!" They both groaned, and sat beside me. I giggled, and stared at their faces, "Can't you just give it a chance?" They breathed out.

"Well let's see, _I _can give it a chance. The problem is it's not just me you guys are forcing this on. Ven has his say on this too."

None of them retorted, or even managed a gasp. It's true, what I said IS something they should consider; and I think I'm finally getting through to them. After the Orsem us seven always hung out with each other, it was an unspoken deal that clicked in all of our minds. Freshmen year was frustrating, like in High School—but not as miserable—it's the time where you get lost, you introduce yourselves to the people in your course, and the dreaded you're just a 'freshie' look the upperclassmen would give you. Then there's Sophomore Year, like a breath of fresh air everything changed, or is changing.

"Is there something wrong?" I looked up to see Yuna's bi-coloured eyes, staring down at us three with worried eyes. Both girls beside me shook their heads, and then switched their eyes towards me.

"Little miss killjoy won't let us have our fun."

"Little miss killjoy?" they ignored me and continued to inform Yuna of what we were talking about. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"... then she said something about needing Ven's approval! I mean she could just woo it out of him right?" Excuse me? Wooing someone isn't really my specialty, and the point that they actually envisioned me wooing that someone who's Ven—is really... impossible.

"Guys, I think Aqua has a point about that." I smirked at the once again, groaning voices of Rikku and Yuffie. Thank god for Yuna and her sensible mind. "We'll just have to do it the other way around then! We've got to convince Ven to go out with Aqua, as in DATE-date!" did I say 'thank god'? I meant 'Oh god ... why?'

"Morning guys," greeted the yawning blonde; they were currently cheering about. I quickly gave the blonde a wave, and a smile. "What's up?" he returned it, casually making his way over the fountain next to Yuna.

"Nothing really, Where's just really bored—right?" Rikku said standing up, and putting an arm over the brunette's shoulder. He shrugged and took her former seat.

"You're up early," he said in a low tone; did he actually know what's going to happen after this little chat he's ensuing in front of the trio?

"You could say that, not really up-up if you know what I mean." As if on cue, I started to yawn after. He and his yawning did this to me, it's contagious I tell you.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Hmm ... what are you talking about?" I crossed my legs and propped up my chin with my hand, turning to look at that smirk across his face.

"Not really that sleepy, and I didn't just yawn too." I flashed him a toothy grin.

He laughed and pinched both of my cheeks, "Stop being sarcastic—"

he pulled my face into some distorted one, "—S-shtop ... being oblivioussh!—"with distorted face, comes distorted speech. My eyes narrowed at the sight of his dark blue eyes; early morning and he's this happy, yeah that's Ven alright.

They laughed, and the trio had this 'knowing' stare with them, while he just smiled at me innocently, without any malice at all! That I consider as a good thing. We weren't left alone like that, after a couple more minutes Reno and Gippal joined in too, and like always Terra and Tidus were always the last to get here. Not that I mind, it gives me reason to chill with my other friends; mostly along the whole schedule I'm always with Ven, or Terra.

"Ever wonder why you and Aqua never got together?" my eyes turned towards the newly arrived boy that was walking with Yuna to their first class. Tidus's head was turn back staring at other blonde beside me. My eyes quickly pivoted his way, trying to see how he reacts.

"Huh?" He ignored the question and continued to chat with Gippal and the newest addition to the soccer team. Apparently there was a guy that looked exactly like Ven, during the tryouts—the coach made a huge mess about it, threatening the new guy with banning from the team for 'pretending' to tryout.

"So who was the freshie anyway?" I interrupted.

"Name's Roxas Hikari, some kid from Hollow Bastion High." Gippal said snorting; I detect that this 'Roxas' is pretty good. Gippal is on the 2nd place for Rookie of the Year after all, another guy to compete with huh?

"We'll check him out later, during training—"Ven said a satisfied smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" I couldn't help but ask, "You're not even sure if coach passes him."

The look-a-like turned to me with a smirk on his face, "Oh I'm sure, if it's Roxas Hikari. I know he'll pass, besides Gippal's pretty threatened by the freshie." The one-eyed boy in front shot him a glare before turning towards a corner with Rikku and Tidus. Leaving me, Ven, Terra, Reno, and Yuna for the rest of the walk in the hallways. Reno and Yuna are both in Legal Management, while I was in Accounting, and Ven and Terra in Engineering. It's kind of confusing if you think of it. All of the courses that I just mention are located in the depths of the campus.

"You know I've been thinking about that 'me and Aqua' crack you guys keep mentioning," he said not really directed to a specific person, but everyone turned their heads anyway. "Don't you guys think it's ridiculous?" he turned to me, with doubting eyes; I just shrugged.

"Hmm ... We're not really serious about it, but if you two ever hook up—it's so expected." Reno sighed.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Terra commented.

I turned to face my supposed 'pair', "Well you'll never know—Aqua is pretty cute."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." We all laughed at my one word answer, which resulted to that pouting face his.

"Not even a 'Ven is a smart, attractive guy', my ego is so totally crushed." I gave the complaint a long 'hmmm...'

Terra raised his brow at me, and the rest of them did too. All their eyes were directed at me as I thought of what to reply to that remark of his. His eyes were also fixated on mine; what are they expecting some kind of confession? Well tough, they're not getting any. "I just can't think of a reason for me to like Ven like that." I continued walking, not even realizing the shouts and 'aww's that erupted as they stopped walking at background.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" that's has got to be Reno; he just had that natural teasing tone in his voice.

"You just got burned!" Terra, as always way to put it bluntly; Yuna was just laughing, not even trying to make any comment ... that I fear.

I heard a low growl followed by, "Knock it off!" I snickered, stopping to see the look on his face; he had scowl on, and was fighting off the pinching hands that were trying to reach his flushed cheeks.

--- --- ---

It was the start of sophomore year, and the morning classes were such a bore. I situated myself at the back row beside a brunette that had her nose in a book. I looked over the class, and saw that most of it is composed of freshies; well they don't get the rankings yet so I guess they're used to fill in the spaces we didn't choose. I placed my bag on the handle under the table, and got out my notebook and pen, placing them on the desk and turning to the quiet girl beside me.

"Hey there," I greeted

She lowered her book, and smiled, "Hey ..."definitely a freshman.

I laughed lightly, "I'm Aqua." Smiling at her shyness—usually the underclassmen are such bitches, but she's not one of them. That's what you get when you're in an Honour's program. Nice, sweet girls, and not half-brained sluts; so I had problem with them, so what?

"Olette." She replied quietly.

I gave her a quick smile, before facing front since the teacher has been calling for attention for quite some time now. I focus my attention on the board, an indifferent Goth looking teacher. That's new. I opened my planner, taking note of all the requirements, and quota for this semester, then spaced out for the rest of the class. I'm a decent student, but that doesn't mean I listen to everything the person in front talks about. Usually it's just the requirements and test schedules I take note of, and then I study them on my own; sometimes I ask help from my friends, it's just how it works.

_'Well you'll never know—Aqua is pretty cute.'_

My hold on my pen tightened, and the page I was doodling on got a little ripped. What in the world made me think of 'that'? Hmm ... Oh I know why, I have Finance next. That means I have Ventus Ciel as my possible seatmate. I don't mind, it's just that—well you know, Ven is like a kid. And kids are at most unpredictable at best, whatever he's got planned I think I'll be hearing it later. As much as I love the boy (as friends) there is such a thing called a limit, and sometimes if it's him even if he crosses that limit he manages to get away with it.

"Ms. Caelum, are you okay?" I jolted, and quickly nodded at the teacher.

She smiles; funny even if she did I didn't feel any better. "Classes has been dismissed for over 3 minutes; the blonde outside must be waiting for you." she pointed at the boy outside who was leaning on the door with headphones on.

I quickly picked up my things and ran down to the exit door, smiling at the teacher as my sign of respect. I stood in front of the blonde that had his eyes closed, his whole body relaxed. An evil plan started to form in my head; I smirked and carefully held either side of the headphones, then with a swift motion taking it off.

"Hey—mmffp.."

"What th—mmffp..."

I learned never to disturb a guy who's listening to his mp3s, the awkwardly hard way. His lips crashed onto mine, and with contact from those soft lips of my 'just a friend' friend I couldn't bring myself to pull away, or even move at that. It wasn't sweet or anything; it's just an accidental locking of lips that we both didn't want to get out of. Another moment past, and he moved away. I stood there, frozen and stoic at what just happened. After the thought and the act registered on my mind; I quickly looked at the boy's face.

"Hey... uh—that was some surprise huh?" my voice was failing; it was losing its natural confidence around him.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah ... you should know better than to sneak up on people." He grinned faintly, the rouge tint on his cheeks haven't faded one bit—and I suspect my face is the same.

"... I ... I well ... I couldn't help it; you looked so cute leaning there like an emo boy." _'Couldn't help it? You looked so cute? What the hell!?_ I scolded my mind for making me say those words. Usually we do have conversations like this—even about in depth things that two people with opposite sexes shouldn't be talking about in a casual tone. But right now, everything's ... just ... awkward.

".... Oh ... you're pretty emo yourself," That was a dull reply; that's not like him. "... Let's head to class..." he said trailing the word, I followed into step with him. It's not like me either to stand there and let him do that. Awkward first day of sophomore year; what else could go wrong?

"That kis—"

"We better hurry!" I interrupted, knowing what he's going to say. I grabbed his wrist and starting running towards the next class. He was dead-weight at first, but after some time he started to overtake me, and eventually led the way.

--- --- ---

Finance was a blur ... all the equations on the board, and the requirements were passing through me, without it sinking in. I manage to answer the few questions directed at me, since I kept staring blankly at the teacher. Although, I'm thinking more about what happened just a little while ago. He's just sitting beside me, taking notes, and listening to the discussion.

_How could he not think of what happened? He's so cool and collected—it's like nothing that big happened. _I thought, while staring at him with a hardened gaze. I averted my eyes back to my book, and tried to focus on reading rather than thinking of what just happened. _He didn't mean to kiss you, you surprised him, and he pulled away—it's nothing ... we're friends, yeah ... close friends so it's okay to kiss friends and it doesn't always have meaning. Exactly! So that's why he's not that bothered about it, 'cause it's just a friend-friend kiss, yeah. I'll try that._ I face palmed myself, disturbing the class with the noise I made; the teacher called for my attention for the eighth time today.

"Ms. Caelum, what is distracting you today? You're usually my best student, is there something wrong?" He said adjusting his glasses.

"No, not really." Yes, I just kissed my best friend and he's pretending like it never happened. Nothing wrong or unusual about that, really.

He turned to the whiteboard, "I see. Well, as I was saying in Finance computing for the income from investments are basic of the basic ..." I laid my head down. Not even bothering to peek at the markings on the board. I'll get to read them anyway, besides I can't understand half of the lecture, to start now ... is suicide.

"Something up, Aqua?" Ven said, copying my position, only his face was turned to me.

"You could say that." I said in an evasive tone; what can I say, it's awkward for me to actually talk to him now.

He frowned, "Well ... I'm waiting." He said, careful not to say things too loud.

I smiled and closed my eyes, "About what happened ... awhile ago ..." I started; my eyes still closed, but slowly peeking at the blonde that eyed me warily. "It's ... nothing right?"

"Well it was kiss, but yeah you can say that." he grinned; with that answer maybe I could finally relax and focus back on my studies. "Why did you feel something?" or maybe not.

I turned my head to face the wooden desk; away from that smirking face of his. I sighed, and faced him again, "... except for your lips? None."

He laughed, grinning back at my annoyed face. "Then there's nothing to get worked up about." He suggested, and then sat back upright.

I sat back up, and smiled confidently at the world; the problem was resolved and I'm so glad it was. I flipped open my notebook to take down the last memos written on the board. Ven was doing the same thing, and I could guess that he wasn't lying either, so it's safe to assume that nothing has changed.

--- --- ---

"You're such a liar! I knew it! After all that denial you eventually are going to succumb to your true feelings!"

"... I can't believe it! You had us all fooled by that 'we're just friends' act!"

Let's just say my two hour break started out really rough, okay not really rough—insanely demanding is more like it. As soon as I got out of my last period, probably the whole track team (even the upperclassmen) were trying to get a hold of me. After that surprise assault from the team, I went into the girl's room just to fix myself up; when even in there I was 'attacked'. All in all before I could even sit at our table in 7th Heaven, I had a total of seven surprise attacks from different sets of people—all asking one question: Are you and Ven together now?

Again I repeat myself in front of everyone seated on the table, "No we are not together, and no I do not have any feelings for him, nor will there ever be." I was growing impatient and snappy by each passing second. The sudden silence of the table made me cringe and retreat back to silently eating my Choco-banana Muffin. This, by the way doesn't taste as sweet, and heavenly as before.

"B-but Aqua, the picture of you two kissing is so real! I can't believe that's edited." Rikku said zooming in on her phone. It seems that someone took a picture of that incident, and went through the trouble of spreading the news. Curse camera phones and their possible spy like wonders.

I placed the muffin back down on the plate, "Well if you must know; it's not a fake ... it really happened." All four pairs of eyes were directed at me. I figured that maybe if I could do damage control with them now, they could just ignore it and let it pass. I brushed my bangs to the side, and took a deep breath. "We ... sorta ... kind of ... accidentally kissed," my voice so low that only Yuffie and Yuna, the two beside me could hear correctly.

"Oh so ... what happened exactly? You two were running to the opposite sides and crashed together, like in the fanfictions?" Hmm ... remind me to take Rikku for a spin in real life. I shook my head, laughing at the assumption of the techy blonde.

"Maybe it was more of the accidentally staring into each other's eyes and suddenly they got the feeling of attraction, so they let their instincts led the way." As much as I respect Tifa, the store's assistant manager and close friend of Yuffie—what she said is very far, far, far away from reality; it also connotes another thing that I'm sure we wouldn't do right now. I shook my head, my hair being thrown into a mess at how violently I rejected that theory.

"Okay, chill Aqua." Yuffie said patting my back comfortingly. I let out a sigh and faced the black eyed girl. "I know what happened; he just got up and kissed you didn't he?" my hopeful face, shattered as I crashed it to the table of the cafe.

"We'll take that as a possible maybe," Yuna gave the assuming girl a glare, and turned her attention back to me. I was blowing away the bangs the fell on my face when I clashed with the table, my arms crossed with my chin resting on it. "Just tell us what happened..." she said softly.

I puffed up my cheeks and blew on the falling strands, "I don't want to talk about it; you can just ask Ven." I didn't feel like telling the story anymore; it isn't going to be pretty once I get descriptive and they get ideas again. I'm giving them false hopes so, no thanks—talk to the boy that you can't move instead.

"So how do we ask him?"

"We don't 'ask' him, we torture it out of him!"

"Oh c'mon guys I know if we just ask him what happened, nicely—he'll answer it," My attention wasn't drawn to them at first, but then the nice comment got me interested. I stared at the bi-coloured eyes of the one who was suggesting; scanning the scheme behind it. "Okay... fine let's do it your way." She sighed and just reverted back to nodding at the thrown ideas.

I closed my ears to the loud argument they were going to have, and settle to nibble on my half-eaten muffin. There was serious lack of my consciousness today, heck there was a serious lack of patience today too ... although we already settled the problem, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure it was just a un-sparked moment, but what if there was a moment, what if I did like him? What if I just ignored that growing spark because I didn't want to get teased by everyone? Too many what ifs....

I let out a loud groan, silencing the scheming trio on the table; Tifa was long gone since the theory thing was over. Aerith had an accident inside the kitchen and Leon dragged her back inside. "So what do you say Aqua?" my ears perked up, and faced the green eyes of the blonde in front of me.

"What?" I was too lost in thought to hear anything.

Rikku shook her head, and gave me an apologetic smile. "We were planning to ask Ven during his 3 hour break after Philo, you think he'll budge?" the little bell hanging on the door made a sound; the reason for the ringing came in, and a smirk was automatically plastered on my face.

"Ask Ven what?" his cool voice filled the air, and I felt a little bit of comfort when he appeared; finally someone who gets the same attention I got, someone who can relate to the annoying instances I just received. I stared at him from my current position, without the puffed up cheeks.

"Oh there he is! What's up Ven my man?! You totally scored today!" Several juniors from the soccer team high-fived him, and gave him a thumbs up.

Yet all he could do was grin playful and reply, "Yeah, Thanks!" I'm willing to bet 10000 munny that he doesn't know what they're congratulating him about. He turned his attention back to us; I gave him a weak, bored smile and settled my head back on my arms.

"Do you guys know anything about that? People have been congratulating me ever since 3rd period. The soccer match isn't for 2 months too," he said obviously happy and confused at the same time, I peeked at his smiling face and finally got up from my sulking mood.

"Aqua, where are you going?" He asked moving in next to me. I felt my footsteps cut short, and my attention waning back to him. A weary smile was all I could muster, before heading towards the exit door. "Hey ..." I stopped, and twisted to face him; he had a more confused look on his face than before, "What's wrong?" he sighed.

I shook my head, and tried my best to grin at him, but it ended up looking like I was twitching rather than smiling. "Nothing ... I'll see you guys later,"

--- --- ---

It's like nothing right has been going on for the first day of second year college. I mean it's my 3 hour break that I usually spend with the others, but where am I now? Alone and walking along 2nd district trying to shop alone. _What exactly was going through my head when I headed out from 7__th__ Heaven? _I sighed.

"C'mon Naminé! It's like you're afraid of colour!"

"I'm not! I'm just comfortable with my gray and whites, that's all!"

"Try purple! Or yellow! Oh... what about pink!"

The loud ruckus that the two freshies were causing actually brightened my day. I remember the time when I was obsessed with the colour purple and blue and won't wear anything else – that was until Yuffie and Rikku decided to redecorate my whole closet. I chuckled, and casually made my way to the bickering two; the moment I got a 3 meter radius with them, I already knew one of them.

"Kairi, stop harassing your friend." I waved at the redhead that quickly withdrew her grip on her blonde friend. She smiled sweetly and nudged at the uninterested blonde beside her.

"Hey, Aqua ..." she eyed her fidgeting friend, "Oh ... Namine, Aqua and vice versa."

I smiled at the timid blonde, "Hey." She nodded; not much of a talker ain't she?

"Kairi ... isn't she the one, from the—" Oh, dear god not again.

Kairi hushed the blonde, and whispered something to her; she faced me with a grin on her face. "What she means is ... well, you want to go shopping with us?" Nice save.

I smiled, "Hmm ... thanks, but no my last 2 classes are starting in half an hour; some other time, maybe?" The redhead grinned and went into the store dragging her blonde friend that I couldn't remember her name. Friends are never that alike, for one the redhead was doing most if not all the talking. Well, she is the same Kairi from Destiny Islands High; the renowned party girl of the freshmen batch. She's in the honour's program too; some people just have it made.

--- --- ---

The last two periods wasn't much of a drag, it went by quickly in fact. After 4 hours of nonstop lecture, I finally finished my first day in second year college. I was not having a good day, and that fact made me a little more sluggish than usual. It took me a long time before I could sling over my shoulder bag, which (though he doesn't show it) annoyed Terra to the core. I took my time before leaving the amphitheatre classroom; actually I didn't want to go to the usual spot.

"Any day now, Aqua." He called from the exit doors. I looked up with a passive face, and got my feet to move. He was tapping his foot, boy he's impatient.

I reached the exit door, and laughed nervously at the irritated brunette. "What has gotten into you?" his brows were knitted together as he glared at my current state.

I frankly, don't know. I just feel so ... livid today. We started walking towards the exit of the building, meeting Tidus and Yuna along the way. The two joining our quiet walk was probably the best thing that could've happened; having more people and their constant ramblings around is better than sulking over nothing.

"So have you heard?" Tidus was staring at me; my attention was just on another thing.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." I tilted my head to the side, wondering as to why they (excluding Terra) were snickering. "What?"

They waved me off and continued laughing with smirks across their faces. "Seriously, what's up?" my tone was kidding and at the same time critical. They exchanged looks and dragged me into a faster pace, exiting the dull building; Terra was left behind ... and somehow just as we passed the swinging double doors, I swear I could see a blonde boy next to him, but as the doors swung again they were gone.

"Okay! Guys, guys! Stop pulling—Okay! Okay," I was trying to get loose from the grip the two had on me, but unfortunately I posed no match to the mischievous schemes they were thinking. They let me go, that was something I should be thankful about. I panted, catching my breath as they continued snickering. _What the hell is wrong with those two?_ I wanted to say it, but my lack of regular breathing won't let me.

"You want to know why we were laughing?" The brunette said stifling the rest of her giggles; I nodded, not letting the moment pass. "Well ... remember that time you left for god knows why?" I nodded once more, this time unsure at what she was getting at.

She switched glances at the grinning blonde beside her, "We busted Ven." I cringed, and raised my brow. _So what? Busted him cause we really did that 'thing', there's a picture you know. _

"And?" I said slightly confused, as to how this was considered as 'funny'.

Tidus chuckled, before doing a horrible re-enactment of what had happened, "_So that's what it's all about... It's not such a bad rumour, I do like Aqua anyway." _His serious face quickly faded, as fast as the appearing blush on my face showed.

Okay so bad day took an incredibly sharp turn to a gray area. What's a gray area? It's that point where nothing seems to be that good that I should be happy, and it's not that bad that I should be sad—it's stagnant in the middle. My face fell, and light smack on the head was the only contact that got me back to reality.

"Are you okay?" She asked; I didn't reply.

Then like lightning, I figured out what to say. "Well he just said 'like', so of course that's true! We can't be friends if we don't like each other right?" They shook their heads, and just when Tidus was about to attempt another re-enactment, I intervened and asked him to just tell me normally.

"We made sure, we asked him about it, he was pretty outspoken about it too—so it's up to you want you're going to do about it."

I was literally noting down possible situations if I tell him, that I know how he feels, and none of it seems to satisfy me as a good idea. If by some chance of pure divine intervention, please let all of this just be a horrible, horrible dream!

I sighed and grimaced, "So ... 7th Heaven?"


	11. ForNever: Part 2

**IOU: ForNever**

_I Liked You More Than You Knew_

"Aqua ... let's talk about this, please?" I didn't set myself to listen.

I thought he was different, but he's just the same—a good for nothing liar. "What do you want to talk about huh? I already know! I found out, you think if you admitted it in front of our friends they won't tell me!?" I flared; I could feel no tears or pity. It was happening all over again, and just when I thought I completely forgotten about it.

His face dropped, and the lights outside of 7th Heaven were looking bleaker. "I trusted you! I told you I—I just wanted to be friends! If you just told me that you were feeling like this then ..." my voice faded, it was his turn to speak. Those glassy azure eyes were speaking for him, and for the first time tonight I was broken more than ever.

"Then what!? Tell me ... would you have treated me like you did? I didn't mean to feel like this! If I could only stop it then I would ... but the heart wants, what the hearts wants—"at that point, I felt like the drama was over, and all of the grief I was harboring over the dramatic blonde was shattered.

I met the amused eyes of his, "What ... Ven ... what are you trying to pull?" I whispered under my breath. He sighs and places one hand over my shoulder, trying to look extremely sad and near to tears. What was going on? I know for a fact that he was faking ... he doesn't say those corny lines—in fact they're the same lines from that movie we just watched.

He glances up, "Now will you listen?" he said with a light tone. Now I'm really, really lost ... what in the world is going on? I nodded a little too eager than I'd wanted. He looked the other way, away from the cafe and to the streets.

You see, before this whole thing started we were just kidding around with our friends. In fact there wasn't even a mention of how he 'felt', but of course someone just had to ask about it. At first, I found it rather funny at how taken aback he looked, but then again I'm in for something much worse than a shocked face. I wasn't speaking or anything, just laughing along; going with the flow, so to speak. But they just had to drop the freaking bomb on both of us: _'So will you two be dating now?'_ He choked at his drink, and I didn't know what to say. Honestly what would you say if your friends are forcing you together, and you don't feel anything for this guy that you recently found out likes you? I asked him if we could just talk privately, and then that's where it all started.

"What's going on?" I was utterly confused, and not catching on. He shrugged, and walked farther away. I willingly chased after him, "Ven, c'mon ... just tell me what's this all about?" I demanded.

He was grinning ear to ear when I finally got to see his face, "Well ... I was doing a favor ... it went horribly wrong though," what favor? What went horribly wrong? He better start explaining everything in detail soon.

"Seriously 'a favor gone wrong' isn't an explanation." I said bluntly, crossing my arms, waiting for his so called 'explanation'.

He chuckled and grinned, "Let's start with the team and cheer squad's bet—"

I gasped, "You're using me for a bet?!" he better have an extremely good reason for this. Faking your feelings is one thing, but faking it for the sake of a bet is something worse. He shook his head and motioned for me to keep quiet.

He shushed me, "Let me explain Aqua," his stare was near glaring, and I agreed to keep my mouth shut. "The bet was the whole team could get girlfriends faster than the squad could get boyfriends, and if not then the Rookie of the Year would be the head cheerleader's boyfriend till their senior year." That is such shallow bet, even lower than what I would've expected from the cheery-peppy girls; Although something got me thinking, why just the Rookie of Year, why not go MVP? Sheez... if they really like him that much they should've said: 'if the guys lose, then head cheerleader will get Ventus Ciel.'

"So what? I bet the whole team could anyway." I didn't want to sound so mad, or annoyed. It's just that idiotic bet they did, and the fact that his change of heart doesn't seem to be part of the explanation yet.

He sighed, "I did too, but then we have the freshies—the Hikari twins, and the sworn 'Rikku or none at all' Gippal there. Actually, the twins got their girls already that redhead and black haired girl on the bleachers," _redhead? Could that be Kairi?_ "I seriously doubt Rikku would be willing to pretend to go out with Gippal—"

"—yeah like I would pretend to go out with anyone." I said, rolling my eyes. His voice stopped, and the silence was back. I stared at his anxious face, and that nervous laughter seems like I know where this is going. "Please don't tell me what's going to happen next..." I whined.

He chuckled and smiled, "—So I thought, 'hey Aqua and I are friends, and there's already that rumour going around, why not?'" first of all, if we do this we'll just be adding to the fire, second, why me? He's good-looking and he knows it; why not get some other girl to pretend?

I sighed and shook my head, "Not enough. We want to quell the flames not add to it, us 'dating' would just make things worse. Then of course there's the point on why use me specifically?" There was no way I'm going to agree to this without a proper reason.

He sighed, "I've been expecting as much. Well what's so wrong with us fake dating? They could think whatever they like; all we know is that we're just being ourselves, besides everyone already thinks we are after that little 'surprise'," my eyes widened: well he does have a point there, _okay so problem one, solved. _"And I wanted you, because no matter how much we act like we like each other that way, we both know we can never be." Point considered. He is Ven, after all if he asked some girl to pretend, then that sly cheat would've wanted to milk him any way she can. Can't have that, can we?

"You really thought about this, huh?" was the only thing I could say after hearing him explain himself. He nodded; I guess if he really did put his mind into it, then just this once. "Okay ... I'll play along," I smiled at him.

He grinned, and then pulled me into a hug; _Well I better start getting used to this ... till ..._ I returned the hug with equal force, "When does the bet stop?" his steady breathing hitched, and he moved away.

"Uh ... I think ... it's till the end of sophomore year, yeah ... it is." He turned back to face the cafe, and like I expected the faces of our friends were all glued to the windows. That's why he was acting so different from what he actually felt; truly a good actor.

"Oh okay," we started making our way back, but then he stopped and glanced at me. "Something wrong?" I wondered; did I already do something wrong?

He shook his head and held out a hand, "If we're going to fool everybody, then we should start with those who can't be fooled." He stated, I took his held out hand and entwined it with mine.

I smiled at him, "Those who can't? These guys ... please ... wanna bet?" A teasing tone in my voice.

He groaned, "Oh ... don't even say that word!" we laughed, and made our way inside the cafe.

The moment we stepped in and sat together, side by side with our hands still intact; the whole group was quiet but casting smiling looks at each other. I hardened my hold on his hand, and stared into his eyes. _If something was ever to happen, like one of us actually falling for each other—what then? _I quickly threw the idea away, shoving it to the deepest depths of my mind. _Like he said, it's impossible for us to be together for real._

I took a deep breath, "Guys, we have something to say ..." He returned the grip I had on his; _let the act begin._

--- --- ---

Everything was perfect; we didn't need to act too couple-ish for the rumor to spread. Although, the real big thing for the whole thing to work, and save Ven from the haughty head cheerleader was to put our act to the test, in the soccer match. No amounts of 'overfriendly' hugs, and hand-holding were going to convince that witch—no... We're going to have to put it all on the line. Of course I didn't think of the plan, it wasn't like I was actually thinking that maybe all this pretending could be real, hah! I'm not delusional. Ven thought of making me sit with the team while the game's on; everybody knows that those that get to sit there were I either too important to be in the crowd, or an important person for one of the players. To be truthful, I seriously doubt that...I mean if I was the head cheerleader, I would've asked for more proof than sitting with the team.

One might think that getting the night before is the effect of being too excited, for the most parts I have to agree but right now I don't think so. Getting the right outfit wasn't really my main problem; it's that I need to sleep. Fitting on what seems like my 33rd outfit, I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my bed and dream (If I would) about anything, make it a nightmare even; just as long as I get to rest my head on a fluffy pillow and reside a little maybe an hour or two in dreamland.

"C'mon I promise this is the last one!" Albeit this roommate of mine still looks like she could go on for days; I'm starting to think all that caffeine we drank is getting into her bloodstream. I rubbed my weary eyes, forcing them to open and taking a good look at the outfit she was handing over to me.

"You've been saying that phrase since we've started this little 'fixing up'," I whined. Blinking the sleepiness away, going over the outfit she had handed to me. It was one of those long sleeveless hoodie-type dresses, this one was bright blue without prints, and she also took the liberty in putting black leggings on the inner part of the hanger. Well at least this one's decent enough; not too much, and not to less—I like it.

I took the pieces of clothing of the hanger, and replacing the oversized T-shirt over my body with the dress. I throw off the boxer-shorts, and strode over the full body mirror beside the door. Taking a good look at how the dress made my skin tone a lot lighter, and my neutral coloured face shone; the dress just went 3 inches above the knees, without the pouch that was usually sewed right before the end of the hoodie.

Turning to the satisfied face of the 'designer' of the outfit, I was smiling widely. "It's perfect!" I took the dress off, and hanged it back on the rack together with the pieces that came with it. I was content, actually I was at least thankful that Yuffie solved my 'what to wear' problem for tomorrow; I might over-dress, or under-dress again.

She leapt up and cheered, "I can't believe soccer season's here." Oh, I can't too—really, kind of wish it wasn't. "The thrill and the excitement, aren't you excited Aqua?" Honestly? I was nervous, and scared.

I grinned at my ecstatic roommate, "Of course I am." That came out all too, flat. I climbed on my bed, and started to slip in the warm comforts of the thick blanket.

"You don't sound like it; you and Ven having any problems lately?" She said in a normal toned voice, which is rare since it's either the hyper or the irritated tone when she's talking about it. I sighed and wrapped the blanket over my head.

"Not that I know of ... Well, Good night," I ended, she replied with a hum and we both drifted to sleep.

--- --- ---

The next thing I knew I was being rudely awakened from my sleep. By rude I mean, being pushed over the bed rude. The blankets tied around my legs, and the pillows scattered all over the floor, rude awakening complete. I let out a moan of both pain, and discomfort, and rubbed my blurry morning eyesight away. I felt the cold wooden floor, and supported myself up from the tangled position I was in, groaning while I stretched my limbs and yawned. My arms flailed down to the side, and my consciousness fully taking effect. I got up and turned my attention to the time—

"You got an hour to get ready." A voice said coming from the side where my bed lies without pillow or blanket. I averted my eyes to the owner of said voice, and glared, "Good morning to you too," He grinned cheekily. I covered my upper body with my arms, wrapping them around as if I was hugging myself.

Flabbergasted and (half-dressed) I was, I just found this scene incredibly wrong. "What are you doing here?" I said equally awake as he was.

He sat up from his lying position, and smirked. "Making sure you wake up for our big show later," Oh right ... I have to pretend that I was going to have an argument with him about another girl, yeah ... that. I nodded and smiled at the blonde. "Oh! and here," he threw a jersey at me; I barely caught the dark blue with my hands. "You can wear that over whatever you were going to wear." He suggested.

I unfolded the jersey and on it has the usual number at the back, and above that was the surname of the player. The jersey's base colours were mostly dark blue, a bit of black, and white; the back portion was filled out with the name 'Ciel' and the number '03'. Figures the jersey shirt is going to be after him.

"Uh ... thanks ... you really didn't have to." I said after trying to return the jersey to him. He shook his head, and pushed it back to me.

He grinned, "I bought it for you, I know you wouldn't want to wear my old ones from last year." I felt a light tinge of warmth run across my face, "Try it on." He ordered slipping on a smirk as he fell back on the bed. I sighed and wore the shirt over my oversized night ones. I turned to look at him, or even ask him how stupid I look with the jersey on, but all I saw was a dazed look on his eyes and an absentminded smile on his lips.

I gulped, "What?" I asked worriedly; I'm not much of a morning person. I took off the blue black jersey, and threw it his gawking face. "Okay, enough creepy staring. I'm going to take a shower, and probably not wear that—"

"No! I mean ... you should wear it, it looks good on you ..." Yes, of course Ven I look so attractive in a loose fitting jersey with your name on it. Right, "Plus! If you do ... uh ... then it only proves that we're really together!" I raised my brow at the said reason.

I chuckled, "We hold hands, we hug, we talk with each other every single day, there was never a day we didn't enter a room—if possible—together. What more proof do they want?" I strode over the closet and pulled out the same outfit Yuffie and I picked out last night.

He sighed, "Head cheerleader's kind of skeptic about it." I got that, that's why we're going to put on a show later. Later … actually I don't know what's going to happen, the plan was kept from me and I was only partly briefed about it so it was still a surprise. I guess I'm going to ad-lib again.

I huffed and made my way to the bathroom, casually yelling a 'yeah, okay fine' and shut the door.

--- --- ---

It's amazing how Yuffie could sleep through all of the noise; it's still amazing at how I could've heard his comment from the run of the shower and behind the closed and locked doors. Taking a shower just took me about 15 minutes, and getting dressed and fixed is another 15 to 20 minutes, but he just had to say 'I don't think anybody would look as great as you did in that jersey, so think about it.'. In which after an hour I was walking out the door of the girl's dormitory wearing the jersey over the bright blue hoodie-dress, and with a smirking blonde.

"So it is true," I bowed my head, my hand automatically holding on to his.

Ven glanced at the tall dark-skinned man in front of us, "Coach, yeah. Hey ... can she sit with the team?" That's their coach? I would've screamed bloody murder if Ven wasn't here. Under the eyes of the coach, I swear I thought I was going to blow the whole plan off. There's just something with buff men, and piercing stares that gets you to tell the truth. He walked me over the bench and sat next to me as the rest of the team stopped their stretching before the game, and huddle closer to us.

He sighed, leaned in and whispered, "Okay ... here they come."I chuckled, seeing as how worried he was. He nudged closer, placed and arm over my shoulder and held me closer; I let his movements match mine, as I leaned on his shoulder and started to drift from there. The silence that we kept and the erratic breathing that he had. He was deathly nervous. I opened my eyes, peeking at his rouge face (probably from the heat); I raised my hand to gently flick his nose.

"Hey!" Noting at how surprised he was, my guess is he wasn't paying too much attention—hmm ... he's sleepy too huh?

Azure eyes blinked in confusion, as I laughed at the predicament. "Don't worry about it, so I don't know what to say when it comes to couple talk—but when it comes to pretend arguing with you? I think I can manage." I found myself smiling at the shaking head of his.

He chuckled, "Well I know that. I'm worried about the game." He was looking at the field. I grimaced, and brought my leaned head back to its sitting position.

"Oh ... Well, uh ..." I found myself lost at what to say. I don't know if this is the part I say 'good luck' or the part I fake saying 'win or lose, I'd still love you'. I kept quiet.

"Hey, look—"he subtly pointed at two just arriving teammates of his. One eerily looks just like him, and the other was a brunet. "—the freshies I told you about."

The two had company as well; the blonde was making his way towards us with a black haired girl hooked to his arm, and the brunet was giving a rather sleepy redhead a piggyback ride. Well at least I have someone to talk to while the game's on. The two dropped their bags and introduced the two with them to their coach.

"Ven?! You're actually sitting down?" Greeted the brunet; he was jumping around trying to wake the sleeping girl on his back.

The blond beside me grinned, "Well I have to keep Aqua company, since you guys were late." He said laughing at the situation in front of him: the redhead would just move a little and then hug the brunet's neck tightly, choking him in the process.

"Ack! K-Kairi! Kairi! I can't breathe!" he yelled loud enough, Kairi woke up and hugged him one last time before jumping off and thanking him.

I smiled at her and gave her a little wave, "Morning Kairi." She locked eyes with me, and the stared at the boy beside me and then back at me. "Yeah, you get the picture."

She giggled and sat next to me, "Morning Aqua—thank god I'm not the only one forced to come here." I felt two pairs of eyes stare at us; I looked up watching Ven's confused eyes trying to analyze what just happened.

"You know Kairi, Aqua?" I nodded, smiling at him. He switched looks with the brunet, "Did you know about this?" the brunet shook his head; both of us laughing at the commotion we caused.

Kairi smiled, "Oh before anything else, Sora!" the brunet turned towards her, "Sora, my best friend," she said introducing the boy to me; which my blonde 'boyfriend' never actually did.

"Aqua right?" He said giving a toothy smile, I nodded. "Thought so," He replied curtly. We were all getting acquainted and all, when Ven decided he should do the team a favour and actually do something for it.

He grinned, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" he says, and kissed my cheek lightly. I couldn't function for a few second, only staring at the direction his face went when he left that peck on my cheek.

Sora was snickering, and even if we only knew each other for a few minutes, I already casted him the first glare of the day. "I've heard a lot about you Aqua," he said stifling chuckles, "But I never thought he had it _that_ bad for you." He laughed loudly this time.

I gave the brunet a light smile, "What made you say that?" I try to act cool when I asked, but it ended up more or less ... a taunt than a piqued question.

He shrugged and called his brother over, "What's up?" the blonde walked next to him, the girl with short black hair trailing not so far behind.

Sora gave me a cheekily smile, "Roxas—I'd like you to meet, the all too known Aqua." What's with the introduction? I grinned at the Ven-look-a-like, he had a smirk across his face, he and his brother exchanged looks and broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kairi tapped my shoulder, and as I faced her she shook her head sighing.

She glances at the two laughing it up, "Don't even try to get what they're talking about. Your head would just hurt." I grinned at the redhead, and tried to look back on the field, but I noticed something, rather odd.

The girl that was with Roxas, she wasn't sitting near us or anything; she was standing right there but she didn't speak at all. I poked the redhead and leaned nearer, "Who's that?" I asked.

She took a pip at the girl, and smiled. "That's Xion ... I know her as Roxas's girlfriend, but... we don't really talk..." Oh, the girl's known cause of her boy. I suppose.

Roxas caught the look that we were giving the girl, and ran over to her, pushing her in front of us. The girl was locking eyes with the blonde, "Before we all get called for the team huddle," he stared at the flustered girl and chuckled. "At least try to be social and talk to my friends," the girl pouted and gave the blonde a nasty look before smacking him hard on the head.

"I was kidding!" he held his head in pain, we were all laughing, even the sleepy redhead beside me. I was smiling silently to myself, observing the two interact.

Not another minute later a whistle was blown, and both brothers bid their significant other's goodbye. One thing strikes me though, Roxas and Xion were officially going out, and all he gave her before the huddle was a smack on the head, Sora and Kairi—far as I know they're best friends turned lovers or so, but all she gave him was a threat and a smile. Why was it that I, who am not really in a relationship given a peck on the cheek? Something more couple-ish than what the two others gave.

So that's what he means by having it bad. Well, it's okay as long as the stupid plan's working. I grinned at how the two beside me were only fixated on watching the one's that brought them here. Xion was quietly watching over the team that was cheering out a team cheer or something just before the game would actually start. Kairi looked like she was going to pass out any minute, lack of sleep I wonder?

The game started, and I sat idly in silence on the benches with two people I barely know.

"Would it be betraying them if we sleep while they play?" Kairi asked breaking the silence we were in. Xion and I looked intently at the redhead, and giggled.

She voiced out first, smiling "I'm sure even if we left they wouldn't notice." Was she suggesting something? I thought inwardly.

I chuckled, "So … want to go for morning sea-salt ice cream?" I suggested.

That did the trick, the redhead was up and about, while the other just laughed as we took the money from the bags of those that dragged us here. It was a team effort after all; Xion implied on leaving, I suggested for ice cream, and Kairi offered the 'money' source. We snuck our way out of the field, and to the ice cream store at the 2nd district, and then back even before the refree calls for half-time. Boy, shuttles in the morning are a lot faster than they are during the day.

"Alright, good hustle! Good hustle! We're up by a point, thanks the new addition to the team," the team was huddling near the bench where we three sat at. The coach was yelling some positions, and plays that none of us understood a word of, not that we cared.

"So for now we'll mess the team's offense by making our midfielder heck of a lot faster, and good in dribbling the ball—that's you Sora! So listen don't stare off just cause your girl's here!" The brunet flushed and turned his attention back to the loud mouth coach. The two of us set our sights on the Kairi; her face turning the same shade of red as her hair.

"Midfielder, Sora. Left and rightfielders need to be good in assists and plays, they need to be in sync with the forward—I'm leaving that up to you two Gippal, Ven." there was a loud 'what the?' from the team; the three of us only listened in closer.

Gippal spoke; "Coach, wait a minute … if we're going offensive, why put Ven, our fastest forward, in rightfield?" the team could only murmur agreements; I tried to peer at the 'fastest forward' in the team.

I gasped, "I never saw him that serious before," I commented. The two stared into my direction, possibly wondering what made me say that.

"What do you mean?" Kairi said slurring through the rest of her ice cream.

I grinned, and kept my gaze on his face. "He's always kidding around, so whenever he gets serious—there's always that 'non-Ven' aura. See," I tried to point out to them, "when Ven get's a little too serious with things, the blue tint of his eyes just grows a little darker, and the light rush of blood across his face causes a very faint red to appear just across his cheeks."

Kairi was staring in awe, "Wow … you noticed that?" she said lightly. "I know Sora for a long time, but I never paid much attention to the little things he does." she stated.

Xion had a small smile on her face, "Is that how it is? To be in love, you notice every little thing about the person you care for most?" Her voice was innocent, I could hear no underlying message—this question was completely genuine.

I laughed lightly, "Well … I really wouldn't know, what love is." I said back, honest as any answer I could muster.

The two freshmen laughed, "What you just thought about what to say when you saw him?" They teased.

Somehow I blame the early morning ice cream for my honest streak, I truly do. "I guess I did." I said grinning at them both, we grew into the silence again and the back to listening in to the coach.

"So let's review the positions; keeper's Baralai, defenders are Arc and Luneth, rightfielder's Ven, leftfielder's Gippal, midfielder's Sora, and finally forward for the first time Roxas. I want support, I want assists—communicate out there! Especially mid and forward." The coach clapped his hands, and the team were once again were back on the field.

--- --- ---

"Hey, Aqua." I turned my attention to the redhead; she was eyeing the jersey I had on, and I thought nobody cared if I wore it. "How much did that jersey cost?"

I grimaced, "Well … I didn't buy it. Ven gave it to me this morning." she looked horrified, and so did Xion. "Wh-what?" I stammered, is there something wrong with the jersey of something?

"Well Ven's jersey shirt costs a lot, being the rookie of the year, and having a large fan-base, they decided to sell his jersey double the price." the quiet girl informed me.

I sighed, "Well... maybe he got it on discount, he is the 'owner' of the jersey." I reasoned, she shook her head and took out her phone. She started punching numbers on the flip phone and then showing me the results, "430 munny? It costs that much!?"

They nodded, "Even if the discount is real it's only going to be 15 percent of the original price, so it's 344. It's still a lot." She sighed.

Kairi grinned, "And it's practically sold out—well, the ones before were." She suddenly fell quiet. "You know, I haven't seen Ciel jerseys in stock lately; I mean you're wearing a new design that's close to the real thing, the ones for sale are just a normal cotton shirt with the name and number at the back." What are they trying to say? That he spent money on some custom made jersey that only I have? Why would he do that? For the bet? That's just going overboard, beside when will I ever wear this jersey again? I don't even play soccer. Track or Volley? But I have my own uniform for those.

"Hey! Aqua!" Kairi's loud screaming brought me back from my own barrage of questions. I stared at the girl for a while, trying to compensate for my loss of thought. "We won! We won!?" I looked through the crowd, and the scoreboard; 3 to 4 indeed we did win. All the cheering and the team cheering on Roxas's 'impossible' shot. I grinned, and cheered on too (it's better to have tried then not at all), the three of us jumping, and screaming our heads off. Suddenly Kairi grabbed Xion's and my wrist and started dragging us to the middle of the field; where the team were crowded over the forwards and fielders.

"Woohoo!! We're starting and ending the season with a clean win streak!" Shouted one from the crowd. Everyone's voice seemed to just mix, and the rowdy people we're just hugging each other for an innocent congratulatory gesture. Although … not that I felt unwanted but, Kairi and Xion got hugs from the rest of the team and the squad, I … well I was just there stand, frozen in the middle without even one stranger hug.

I was about to head back to the bench and let the little celebration disperse, when I felt arms wrap around my waist, and uneven breathing near my neck. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." I twisted my body, and went face to face with him.

The grin across his face proved it; he planned something, and whatever it was, or even how maniacal it was it fell into place. The feeling over my stomach didn't waver; I just had the gut feeling it involved this jersey for some extent.

I smiled, "Good game?" he merely grinned; I laughed lightly, and decided to just ask him a little question. "Ven, what's the reason behind this jersey?" I asked in serious note.

He grimaced, "I told you. It's for the...." he trailed.

I shook my head and sighed, "So I'm just that unlikeable that I don't get hugs after the game like any other student?" It may seem shallow, but I do have a point to get at.

He raised his brow at the statement, "Well … I think I just hugged, you... doesn't that count?" he tried.

"Why do I have the feeling it has something to do with this jersey?" I insisted, he smiled lightly and explained in a very light voice that I couldn't hear since the crowd was just too noisy.

He began talking loudly, "Okay, so I set it up. I don't want anybody near you..." he said loud enough to get the attention of a few other near us in the crowd. "Are you mad?"

I smiled sweetly, "No. I love you too much," I hugged him tightly, I heard a couple of 'aww's and statements that confirmed our fake relationship. As low as my voice can go, _"Nice touch with the jersey, so believable."_ I whispered.

_"Hmm … fact still stands, you aren't allowed to hug anybody while we're together now."_ His tone wasn't the kidding one too, to some extent there was this protective aura about it that I just couldn't put my finger on. I pushed myself back, seeing his smirking face and that darker shade of azure in his eyes.


	12. ForNever: Part 3

**IOU: ForNever**

_I Liked You More Than You Knew_

Days, weeks, months passed and our message got through to pretty much everyone in the game, and like we expected the news spread faster than the fact that we won our first game. Eventually more people, like our professors, found out and the news was like some big headline over the next few months. I personally thought we were good, I mean I didn't catch on until the last minute, but I still tied everything up. After that show on the field, pretending got a little more comfortable, even second nature to me; some perks of being in a 'relationship' is that you'll never be alone, never again will you be hit on by jerks (only happens when your special person is kind of known.), you'll save a lot of munny on dates, and the best part of it all we're not really committed to each other; I can ogle anybody I like and he could do the same without making a big mess about it.

The finals week for sophomore year was like the biggest, longest week ever made for every single second year student. First three days will be mostly made up of classes with the defense, or orals, then the last three days would be written reports, term papers, and exams. All of the time needed for preparations is given during the two weeks before the final week; therefore a thing such as 'spare' time is non-existent for now.

"So there's a difference between Delirium and Dementia?" I asked tapping my pencil on the coffee table. There was low 'hmm' and some scribbling followed afterwards. I waited a bit longer, thinking he was just taking his time in answering.

He looked up from his notes, "What were you saying?" Or maybe he just wasn't listening. I yawned, and took a glance at my phone: no new messages, 01:19 am.

I slumped over the table; my head was resting over my arms. "Aren't we going to sleep, yet?" My voice a little more muffled, and slurry than I intended it to.

He chuckled, "Sleepy?" Not really, Mr. State-the-obvious. I groaned and slumped further into the table, while hearing him move around, until his voice grew louder and felt nearer too.

"Wanna sleep in my room?" I raised my head just to stare at him.

"No! No! Not like that! sheez... I'm just offering a bed," He said, my stare turned to glare.

"Okay! Do you want to use my room to sleep in, while I stay here," he gestured at the place, "For studying and sleeping." He sighed. I think he's starting to regret offering me the room, in exchange for the sofa.

I smiled at him, "Hmm ... no need, I could always call Yuffie to pi—"speaking of 'picking-up', my line of sight changed and the next thing I knew I was staring at an upside down hallway. I tried to bring my head to level at least higher than it was being carried; it was no use—all I saw as a glimpse of my struggling legs, and more of the ceiling.

"There's no reasoning with you is there?" Even when I'm not looking, I know he's smirking. He threw me up lightly, "Right, right. I'm not complaining." I said finally content.

"That's what I thought." He retorted quickly, walking in a steady pace towards the narrow hallway, just before going through he stopped. "Aqua, could you ... uh not get in the way?" I don't know how I was getting in the way; he was the one that forced me here.

I flailed arm my arms until they found the nearest wall, and with enough force I was able to push myself up. "I told you I'd tell Yuffie to pick me up." I said a little annoyed at his fickle little mind.

A light tinge of red apparent in his face, "No, it's not that," he gave me a guilty smile. "If I'd go through the hall ...You'd hit your head, so ..." Oh jeez... is that all? I thought it was something serious too like, he was just offering because he normally offers and gets declined right away.

He still hadn't moved from where we were, and his mouth laid agape for some reason; I rolled my eyes and hung my unused arm over his neck, quickly followed by the (numbing) other. I could only stay in that awkward position for so long; noticing my movements, he moved his arm that was supporting my upper body, slightly higher.

With the leverage from his arm, and both of my arms around his neck I could finally see his face. I grinned, and leaned almost immediately on his shoulder; supposing he doesn't mind that is.

I could feel his breathing go a little fast; _probably because his arms are getting numb,_ and his heartbeat beats twice as fast; _Some secret in your room, you don't want me to find?_. I smiled to myself as the thoughts went on, and on until he opened the door to his mostly black and white room.

"Hey!!" I yelled out, since he practically threw me to the bed. He chuckled and diverted his to the door, "You're going already?" I rolled over on my stomach watching him from his kept bed opening the door with little or no hesitation.

He sighed, and turned his head back, "What miss me already?"

I deadpanned, and raised my brow at him. "Please, don't flatter yourself. I was just ..." I set my sights on the nearest possible object in the room, "—surprised! That... you're leaving me alone in your room, _yeah nice save, nice save..."_ I said the latter more to myself than him.

"Well, I have to study. I'm not exactly in the honours class like somebody I know." he opened the door wider, and averting his eyes back on the exit. "I'll be outside if you need something," he said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

--- --- ---

I sighed, having the room all to myself was something I didn't expect; he always had something that bites my behind every time he does something nice. Not that I don't like being with him, I suppose ... spending 9 months with him has been getting to me. Let's just leave it at that, mean there's only 3 days left of sophomore year and with the end of sophomore year also comes the end of the little charade we've (mostly I've) gotten used to.

I implied 'I', because ... I think it's safe to assume that things change after several months of being together, or rather pretending to be together with a person who is just terribly likeable in any way possible. I'm not exaggerating—okay maybe I am. Try acting all cool and collected after 7 or 8 months of fake relationship-ing! It's hard, really hard especially when he chose you specifically because of the reason 'you can't fall for him', and here you are trying to repress the bubbling squeal at the pit of your stomach, because you're in his room. Alone.

Unlike storybooks, and all that magical 'one-moment' and 'you fall in love' jazz; my current fix isn't because he 'saved' me, or our 'eyes met' and whatnot. It's composed of several long days, nights and waking moments that we're never really 'real'.

--- --- ---

It's because I tried to pry myself separate from the group that I was inevitable to be in, tested and was thrown into.

"_I'll officially introduce you to the team!" _What was he talking about? I _knew_ the team. What introduction can you conjure up between two people who knew each other?

He called for the whole room's attention, which in fact was hard for any normal team member except for him, Roxas (no. 13), Sora (no. 10), Gippal (no. 21), and the newly added midfielder Axel (no.8). Anyway, they all grew quiet and turn their attention towards us. Although I know we're just pretending to be 'into each other', I still want the approval of team; I held on to his hand harder. To which he just smiles at me and turned his attention back to the team.

"_That your girl Ventus?" _the new midfielder said, faster than he could.

I turned towards him, looking at the grinning face of his, "_Well ... you could say that." _Some of the people seated on the table in front of were already sharing their fair share of looks and silent messages. It was horrifying: being judged like that.

Sora snickered, "_Well is she or is she not? She can't possibly be both."_ Oh you'll never know, in this crazy world I've proven ABSOLUTELY _anything_ IS possible. I covered my reoccurring glare with a short laugh.

"_She's anybody's girl ..."_ Excuse me? "_I mean that as, she doesn't belong to me ... but she's with me, but I don't necessarily own her." _I have a GPA of 3.8 and so on, and I didn't understand what he said. My confused stare went back to his face, scrutinizing the flushed face he had.

"_I've got a better idea," _Roxas said smirking, while he set his eyes on me. Low muffled laughter escaped the lips of some of them, and I already feared his doppelganger. "_Let's just ask Aqua," _I rolled my eyes, involuntarily of course. "_Are you two together or not?" _ Oh easy one, the answer is both yes and no; very simple huh?

I stammered, "_Well ..." _an idea formed. "_What are we, Ven?"_ he caught the glint in my eyes, although faint.

He grimaced and started his script, "_We're kindergarteners who just happen to like each other very much."_ Nice answer, so typically evasive. Just like and 'in-between' boyfriend would answer.

"_If you don't want to answer seriously, then..." _I bowed my head, and whispered incoherent things and asked Gippal—who was sitting at the end of the table—to move, and sat myself on his seat as he remained unmoved on the spot. A moment of 'looks' went on as he stood idly.

"_It's okay; you don't have to answer it."_ I said putting the dramatic exit act on; complete with the pushing of the chair, distant look and voice, and walkout. A self-countdown went on, and at the end before I could even get 3 steps out of the door of the store; I already heard the expected footsteps behind me.

I saw the grin on his face from the glass door, "_You're getting better at this."_ He commented chuckling; laughing at the lines we threw each other.

Like always, I pushed us out of plain sight before laughing at every cheesy line we said to each other, mocking ourselves after. "_I'm just acting the real thing," _I cooed.

He paused, and gave me a wondering look, "_... Wait, are you ... did you—"_

"_No! I can't believe you even thought of that!" _I laughed, and he didn't join in. I peeked at his face: a distracted look was over his normally happy face. "_I don't feel anything for you, except of course the friendly kind. Don't ever think it'll change."_ I tried to assure him, but all I got was a light shake of his head.

He smiled lightly, "_I know, but if you are ..."_ he trailed and I met his azure eyes in an intense stare, "_... just tell me, I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?"_ everything in his voice was light: genuine concern, and worry. His blue eyes usually full of impish ideas, and carefree sketch of the world, now disquiet and anxiety were taking its place.

I beamed; trying to take those unusual look in his eyes away, "_I promise, I'm not—and never will I ever have anything to tell you in like that." _I said with more cheer in my voice.

He grimaced, "_Okay, do you want to go back?"_ again with the muted tone.

"_Not if you don't want to." _I replied, noticing he wasn't really up for the after party they deserved for winning the championship. I grabbed his wrists, pulled him out of the hiding spot, and dragged him across of the district, and away from the team and the rest of the night.

-8-

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere we don't have to pretend!"_

That somewhere I've mentioned happened to be in the farthest reaches of the 3rd district. It's quite far from where we were before, but the atmosphere is just so boundless—like everything doesn't exist that everything was back to just how everything was, before I agreed to that damned favour. I'll mull over that some other time.

"_The White Room, huh? I've heard of this place from Cloud."_ Well I've heard of this place cause of Yuffie babbling all about it during lab.

I grinned, "_Nobody ever comes here during this time, so I figured maybe sometime not pretending would be good, you know?"_ He laughed and continued on to the maze of bright star-like lit path.

"_Okay so we're not going to have to pretend?"_ he asked smiling, feeling actually relieved, I nodded. "_Hmm ... so no holding hands in public or anything like that?" _

"_Nope, just plain old Ven and Aqua_." I guaranteed.

The corners of his lips twitched up, "_So when did holding hands become a plain Ven and Aqua thing?"_ I turned my head down, looking at where my hand was; and indeed it was entwined with his. I quickly let go and turned the other way.

"_Sorry... I guess, I was just used to it."_ He laughed at me, and took the hand captive again.

I looked up, seeing him smile sweetly. "_Then let's make it a Ven and Aqua thing, nothing bad about that right?"_ he lifted both our hands to eye level.

I was gaping, no not like a live fish, more of a frozen on the spot one. "_Are you sure about that? I mean, we're already __**borderline**__ 'in a relationship', you want to make it more complicated by crossing that?" _I reasoned, tugging the crossed hands back down.

"_I wouldn't mind, it's you anyway."_ He was blithe with his words.

It took a long minute before the words sunk in, "_What do you mean by 'it's you anyway'?_" the walk was becoming more hyped up than it needs to be.

He chuckled, "_To put it simply, falling for you isn't the least bit of my worries."_

I could only reply half-heartedly, "_We're not performing for anyone. You don't have to act right now."_ I said trying to jerk of the words that were repeated in my head.

"_Oh right, there aren't people around..." _He grimaced at his unaccounted effort.

I took it in stride, "_We're just both so used to acting that we're already mixing it with what's real, maybe we should take a break."_ I tried.

He sighed, "_Maybe ... so want to get some cakes down at the White Room?"_ I could only nod at his suggestion and follow him out of the starlit maze and down the path to the little white cafe I've been hearing so much about.

_I don't know if it was the cake, or the after-effects of the night stroll. I was literally in half; a part of me loves the attention, and the other half of me knows it's just an act._

_--- --- ---_

And that's where tonight comes in. Only three days of sophomore year, and the act will have to end soon. Having discussed that we should talk about how, and what would be an effective way of breaking up, but still being friends afterwards. We can't practice in my room—Yuffie would be sure to listen in, so I suggested we study and practice in his place.

So tonight, like every other night we had alone: we act like we're friends, so we focused on studying till twelve and by one I was distracted as hell, and went on to excuse myself for the night. That was until I decided it's better to have somebody to talk to rather than having flashbacks that makes things worse.

"Hey, you still up?" I peeked at the figure sitting on top of the sofa.

He moved a little, and started to wake up. I leaned in closer inspecting his face from a closer point. From the first time after the first day of class, I was actually the one who leaned in closer, "Ven ... hey, wake up." I poked his cheek.

He groaned, and finally woke up for real this time. "Oh ... what morning already?" he muttered.

"No, I just needed something," I said trying to wake him up more.

He yawned, "Okay ... so what?" he sat up, I retracted myself to the other side of the sofa, giving him more space.

I breathed in, "So in three days we're finally going to be incoming juniors."

"Yeah, I can't believe college is going so fast." He sighed, and rested his head on the backrest. I gawked at him; I was kind of hoping I wasn't the one who's going to open the topic, so dropping hints was all I could do.

"So junior year, huh? Lots of changes... new things, and the end of old things," If I wasn't being clear enough, I don't know how else.

He smirked, "End of old things? Like the normal mix of teachers for the sophomores and freshmen?" I groaned out of frustration.

Do I have to smack your face to the topic I want to talk about? "No! Something personal; like the end of some bet ..." that distant look on his face cued it; of course I had to just say it. "What about the team's bet with the squad, it's going to end in three days right?"

He 'oooohh'-ed, and laughed, "Sorry ... I haven't been thinking about that, lately." He chuckled some more.

I just let out a sigh, "Oh ... you haven't?"

"Everything just comes naturally; like I don't have to think about being nice, being sweet, or even saying nice things about you. I just say what I mean." I stared, maybe not into his eyes or his face, but I simply stared. If what he saying is actually true then, would that imply that... the act got to him too?

I struggled into asking, "... Do you ... like me?"

He choked, even gasped for breath before laughing, "What? Where did that come from? And no I don't." He couldn't stop laughing; I find really insulting. It's not really a funny question at all.

"Somehow I took that badly, am I not likeable?" I wondered.

He grinned, "No, you're very attractive." Why don't I feel like what he's saying is true? I narrowed my gaze; he averted his eyes, "Well not to me of course," one word: Ouch.

"Okay you're doing a good job at crushing my ego," I said particularly livid at his answers. He stood up and went to the kitchen, getting water for both of us and then setting them down on the coffee table.

He drank all of his before speaking, "What has gotten into you in the room?" he stared at me like I was some delirious person. "I left you alone for about 15 or 20 minutes, you come out like you've had an epiphany or something." Mhm... Does realizing something that was there for quite some time now, yet it's only recently I've took notice of it all as an epiphany?

"It's what you call the effects of over thinking, do you know how many guys I've missed out on cause I was 'dating' you," he shrugged. "Well I'll tell you mister, quite a lot!" Although many, I never really liked them anyway; like nothing in them rubbed me the right way. They were just so ... so easy to read, predictable, unlike him.

He sighed, "If you really liked someone, I would've allowed you to date him; all you had to do was tell me." he smiled at me innocently, "And you have nothing to worry about missing out on more guys next year, we're going to break up in 2 days so just bear with it." Bear 2 years of not being together, or bear the possible heartbreak when I confess—I choose 2 years.

"Right, about that ..." he had a questioning look on his face, "I kind of ...." _don't want to end it, cause I really like you now and for god knows why I don't want to let go._

He grimaced, "You kind of what?" he repeated, with a light implication that he had no clue to what I was going to say. He smiled to himself, "You like me don't you?" or maybe he had everything about me figured out.

I stammered, but it wasn't that obvious, "No! What made you think that? That's a stupid question, why would you even go there ... hah! Me like some like you, you wish." I ended with a cross of nervous and bitter tone.

He smirked, "O-kay" he scooted closer to my side of the couch, "You don't mind do you?" I shook my head, even if I know the result of this would be very bad. He sighed, and rested his head on my lap, "You don't mind, right?" I had the urge to push him off and storm out of the room, but my joints wouldn't let me.

"Aqua, why's your face so red?" Oh, no I'm not playing as the big bad wolf in your distorted version of little red riding hood.

"Because I lack sleep, and I'm in terrible deprivation of it." His eyes narrowed, and the devious grin was back on his upside-down face.

"Aqua, why are you always so distant when you talk to me?" I just knew he's not going to let this go. I gave in anyway, nothing better to do, and too lazy to move.

"Because I'm thinking about the test tomorrow." Rather the day after tomorrow.

He sat up, and lean in closer to my face, which automatically back away. "Aqua, why are you backing away?" cause there's too much of you? That's too cheesy—ugh. Stop teasing me!

"Because—because ... you are too close, and we don't want _that_ to happen again."

"The first day?" No not really, the 73rd one—of course the first day! "Who said we don't want it to happen again?" he said cheekily.

I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming; this is not happening, this can't be happening, "You have got to be kidding me." I said slightly ticked off, pushing his body away from mine.

He laughed, "Okay, Okay I'll stop," I let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to breathe back on my own pace. "You're really cute when you get flustered." He added.

I glared, "If you don't stop now, I swear—you'll wake up tomorrow missing an organ." I said seriously. He moved back still staring at with those 'what?' like expression on his face, "Yes, Ven. THAT organ." I finished walking off back to his room, and I even have the face to lock him out.

--- --- ---

The break up went well, so to speak. It was pretend so I had my silver lining backing me up on something; an honest relationship is always better than a fake one. I entered the halls of the school, looking for Yuffie, Yuna, or Rikku anybody would suffice I just wanted to end this miserable alone time I had enough of during summer break.

This being the first day of Junior year is like having a flashback of what happened during the first day of sophomore year; Yeah, it didn't end up too good. But who cares now right? It's a new year, a new day, and a new—is that a picture of me and Ven?

Right down, down, down the hall was a large (if I say so myself) picture of me and him from the first game last year, beside it were other couple pictures I couldn't see so clearly. I quicken my pace towards the bulletin board, practically running towards it, upon reaching the end of the hall the other couples became clear, and the captions too. Oh the dreaded captions.

"First Game Jitters for the New Campus Couple," First game what?! Jitters? Who the heck printed this, or even more who in the world took a picture of it? How are we the Campus Couple, I didn't even know such a thing existed!?

"Oh god, whoever got this has got to be insane, right Ven?" I turned my head the other way, like I always do last year ... but this time there was no one to answer, or even stand beside me while took a look at this. "Oh that's right ..."

I caught my breathing, and decided to ease away the unwanted thoughts away from my mind; looking at the other pictures. There was one with Xion, Roxas and Naminé in 7th Heaven: Xion looks like she was offering Naminé a Banoffee Pie, and she was glaring at her, while Roxas was just standing beside Xion with his arm over her waist. The caption says, "The Singer, The Girlfriend and The Bitter Songwriter." Ouch, whoever posted this is asking for trouble, not just that—he or she is asking to be killed.

Another picture was of Tifa and Cloud, they looked like they were dancing the waltz of some ballroom dance from the looks of it. The caption for them was, "Reigning Campus Couple Ends Rule." Oh so what we succeeded them now? We're not even 'together' anymore; we never really were anything more than friends.

"There you are! You left too early, why didn't you wait for me?" Yuffie yelled panting away beside me. I smiled and apologized to the tired girl, "Jeez... Eh?" I turned my attention back to her. "Where's your boy?"

"Hmm ... I don't have a boy, we broke up." I stated, indifferent about it.

She took it bad though, started wailing, "No! That can't be! I even got terrific pictures of you guys into the yearbook!" Oh so it's her we have to deal with. I pointed at the bulletin board, and she beamed. "Yeah! It took me days and nights just to buy off those pictures from other people and edit them to turn out like I wanted them to!" the powers of a hyper black-hair girl that has nothing better to do, truly amazing.

"Well I guess you have to edit it again," I said happily; thoroughly enjoying her disappointment. "Cause we're nothing, anymore but fri—"

My sight darkened, and I could feel a presence behind me, a familiar voice rang through my ear, "Guess who?" I sighed and felt around the person's arms and face. But then, I thought—Roxas is the kind of person who'd do such a thing too, besides me and Ven are like not an item, and he knows I like him so he wouldn't do this on purpose.

"Yuffie ... have you seen Xion anywhere?" I said ignoring him; the hitched breathing and the gloomy aura took effect. "Good morning Roxas, where's Xion?"

He sighed, almost out of life. "Don't mention her, we're still friends ....but, because of her ... I think I broke somebody to point that she just plainly gave up on me." Oh ... sore topic, never mind.

I was about to open my mouth for another topic other than what was going on, but Yuffie the great photographer Yuffie just had to butt in, "She? You're playing another girl?" She just doesn't get the meaning of 'gauging' does she?

"No ... no! And I never play with a girl!" He denied furious at the heedless girl that still branded him as a 'player' in many ways more than one. I shook my head at the two's bickering, and moved away as stealthily as I can.

When did the hallway become such a tight spot? "Sorry! Sorry, I shouldn't have walked backwards!" I apologized catching the blue eyes of the person I just bumped into.

He gave a toothy grin, "Don't worry about it Aqua, I wasn't watching where I was going too." I focused my gaze at the boy, and noticing his spiky brunet hair and identical eyes to the blonde before. No wonder I thought he was the guy that should not be named.

"Oh, hey Sora, where's Kairi?" Why was I bringing up girlfriends to the people I've been bumping in to? He flushed, "Oh okay ... never mind. Touchy topic or not?" I asked.

"No, no ... I just heard about you and Ven..."

I sighed, "It's alright ... Ven and I are still good friends, at least I got him out of the catch of the bet, right?" I beamed; the brunet stared at me with wide eyes.

"What bet?" I looked at the confused Sora in front of me, and laughed a little.

"Oh you know the one that the team made with the squad." I informed him a little lost as to why he doesn't remember the bet at all.

He chuckled, "There was no bet, ask Roxas he's on the same team with me and Ven, there was no bet made." I stared at him, with eyes that can be mistaken as dinner plates.

I stuttered, "No ... no ... bet, then why would ... what's the ... what was I doing?" He shrugged and walked off. Maybe the freshmen part of the team weren't the ones making the bet, so they were never told anything; the one I should be looking for is an upperclassman, or Gippal. But before I could go on a mad hunt for the said types of people, the bell rang and I proceeded to my class like everyone else.

--- --- ---

In 3rd period there was this distinct feeling of either it's happy or just plain sad. I took an empty seat at the last row, and apparently no one was sitting next to me yet. The silence from all the seniors and juniors (we're like 8 in the room) was different from the joint class of last year (sophomore and freshmen), no one would yell for no reason (or so I would assume), and there was no helpful brunette beside me. It's funny, I think I miss sophomore year. 3rd period is normal quota course, and the fact that made me happy here is I might get to see some of my friends like Yuna and Rikku who didn't show earlier this morning, and on the other hand there's a chance I might get to see Ven.

"Aqua?" I raised my head, seeing the redhead smiling down on me, "You're taking this class too?" She sat on the empty seat next to me.

I nodded, "You too I see," there was that happy aura that she always carried. All the doubt for whatever happened to this class I think I'll manage.

She laughed, "Well I didn't want a class with Sora this year, and he said his taking Calculus." I 'ooh'-ed and focused back on the board.

"So I hear you and Ven broke up, what happened?" can't say I wasn't waiting for that.

I sighed, "Well ... there was—"

"Aqua!?" I stopped in mid-sentence, and averted my sight on the owner of the panicked voice by the door. "We need to talk."

I turned back to Kairi, "Uh ... I'll be right back!" I stood up and walked towards the door. She yelled out 'take your time!' before engaging another person into conversation.

I slowed my pace as soon as I was 3 meters away from the door, and the blonde. The excited feeling was back in my system again, and I was looking happier than when I first came into the room.

"You need something?" I asked sincerely happy.

He stammered, "Well ... I was ... just, thinking ... uh..."

I smiled, "Thinking of what?"

He took a deep breath, "Well there's this unusual feeling that started this summer, you know. It's like I know I'm alone but since today, I've called Terra 'Aqua' when I was making fun of something, and I was talking to myself thinking that you're going to answer."

"Ah ..." Well what do you know? It affected him too. I beamed, "I think it's because we're so used to being around each other that this happens." I concluded.

He paused, "So you're saying we'll get used to it eventually?"

I nodded, "Yeah, maybe a few months apart should fix our problem." Weeks apart, that sounded longer than I wanted, but if it's for the better than I think its okay.

He shook his head, "No. I think we're going about this the wrong way. You think we should try to be like before?" What the ...

"So we're going to pretend to be together again?" I sighed, a little frustrated.

He paused, "Or we could just be together, no faking this time." He grinned.

I grinned, "As friends!" and offering to shake his hand on the deal.

He took it, and returned the same look. "As friends!"

**A/N: For the FINAL ending for everyone's story, please read Indemnity (Chapter 13)**


	13. Indemnity

**INDEMNITY**

_Everything's Nothing Without You_

**Day 1298: Senior Year – Batch Seven**

_The start of any day after finding out you're graduating next week will always be great. It's the feeling of success that you finished College, of having millions of opportunities opening right after graduation, and the comfort of a new day. And like the traditional end of College, the seniors get together for one last school sponsored grad party. _

_In Radiant Garden University the graduation party is known as the 'Crystal Fire'; honouring the once light that showered the lands of Radiant Garden. Another event that was passed on, was the 'Crystal Rose' a celebration where each of the seniors gets a rose, and they're given a chance to give it to the person they have admired since first year. Crystal Roses aren't like normal grown roses; they're purely made of crystals only found in Radiant Garden, they're special since they show a different glow resembling a different emotion. If the giver gives his rose to his partner, then the rose would shine the feeling of his partner. But since it's not a school related affair (but they do sponsor it) it's not really mandatory to come._

_"Is it okay, are we ready?" a dark, shorted haired girl asked blocking the view of the video cam, she waved and made face until the one holding the camera pulled her away from view. _

_He sighed, "Yeah we are, but tell me again why we're doing this..." complained the blonde behind the camera. _

_Yuffie smiled whether sinister or not, it was still creepy. "It's the last project for the photography club and I plan to do it on the Crystal Rose!" she giggled and started bouncing around towards the rest of the unsuspecting student body._

_Tidus groaned and followed her towards the group of people they knew all too well, "Yuffie I don't think we should ask—"as soon as he caught up and directed the camera towards the girl in front of them, Yuffie began her questioning._

_"Who are you going to give your crystal rose to?" The immediate flows of words were like a train out of the girl's mouth and left the blonde girl with emerald eyes gawking._

_Rikku shook her head, "Crystal rose? Is that the one you give to your crush since first year?" She was blushing, her lips curving upwards._

_"Yeah! So who are you going to give it to?" she urged again. _

_The girl laughed, "Oh ... I'll give to someone..." she said evasive, and discreetly packing her things to get away from the raven haired __interrogator. _

_Yuffie thought about, pausing before she eyed the panicky blonde. "Is it—"Rikku shoved a donut over her mouth; she was eating when she was approached. While Yuffie was chewing on the chocolate glazed pastry, Rikku made for a quick escape. _

_"Uh … Yuff, Yuff …" Tidus tried to get the girl's attention, but all he got from her was a light cry, and teary eyes. "There, there … we'll get someone else in your twisted project," he patted her back, while she set her sights on new targets. _

_Yuffie pointed at the group of guys at the other side of the square, running over to their side, she swallowed and focused her attention to the blonde, eye-patched guy in the middle. All the rest of his friends were slowly, moving away from their captured friend._

_"Gippal, I'm sure you'll answer me straightly—who are you going to give your crystal rose to?" she said after swallowing the chucked pastry. _

_Gippal chuckled, "Uh … do you really need to video it?" Yuffie nodded with a serious face. Tidus just groaned, and focused the camera more._

_"Uh … my best friend—"his friends started mocking him, repeating his answer with while whistling and jeering came about. "—shut it! But seriously, I'll give it to my best friend." Laughter ensued and Yuffie moaned out if frustration and dragged the cameraman away towards another group of willing people. _

_The last targets of the day were a tall brunette, and slightly shorter blonde. Yuffie's inner snickering was being set off by the two's tensioned aura. She took that aura as a 'go' signal to start snooping into their lives._

_"Hey guys," She greeted. _

_"Hey Yuffie," the blonde replied with a tired smile, while the brunet just gave her a curt nod. Tidus was trying to pry Yuffie off of the two; sensing the damaged aura they were giving off, but alas the hyper-donut-fed girl would not heed to it. _

_She grinned, "So Ven, Who are you going to give your crystal rose to?" _

_He stammered, and__ caught the brunet's smirking face as he side-glanced. "What's this for anyway?" he tried to get out of it. _

_She sighed, "For the Crystal Fire! C'mon! Who?!" she inquired; the blonde was growing reddish, and a crooked smile was forming on his face. _

_He sighed, "… I'm not going to the Crystal Fire anyway," and walked off, leaving the Terra, Tidus and Yuffie in awe. _

_"He's not … why … I was kind of counting on him to give __his to Aqua, they had so much chemistry before." She said, saddened about the news _

_A low growl from the brunet was heard, "Why does everyone think that?!" he yelled loudly, the irritation present in his eyes._

_The girl jumped from where she was standing, and stared at the brunet. "You're his best friend, why don't you know?" her voice was wondering; she was truly confused._

_He glared at the questioning girl, "Don't know what?" he repeated._

_She huffed, "Well during sophomore year, Ven and Aqua dated right?" he laughed bitterly, silencing the girl. "What are you laughing for?" she said irritated._

_"That wasn't real. I guess he hasn't told Aqua yet, tch." _

_--- --- ---_

_**Day 1299: Crystal Fire – Batch Seven**_

_**T**__he Sports Complex or the Gym looked absolutely different from the normal school days of RGU. Its posts were covered with satin and long silk cloths to keep the celebration a regal touch. The stage was fixed with a runaway at the middle, and the lights were like standing inside a club. The lights were swivelling, the music was more than pumping and the people inside were never sitting. It is the last day of being a student for all of them, they intend to milk it anyway they can; whether it was dancing, drinking, or both. _

_Yuffie and the rest of the student body that were part of the filming org were out of sight—as expected of her friends. With a reason, 'because I'm filming for the Crystal Rose' became a natural clue for her absence this evening. The 'Fire' wasn't exactly burning down a building, it was more off a bonfire just beside the gym and around it people would burn their most unwanted memories of college. It resembles having a new life and chance, and leaving out the dried leaves of unhealthy 'thinking'. _

_All of them were there, and accounted for. Aqua, Yuna, Rikku, Reno, Gippal and Terra; that is except the one who said he won't be able to make it. The girls wore varying cocktail dresses, and guys were just sporting their button-up shirts over slacks. _

_Rikku and Gippal were inseparable, Aqua and Yuna were both getting some drinks, and the two left were watching the free show on stage. All of them were just waiting for the Crystal Rose start. _

_Aqua stared at the entrance of the gym for the tenth time that night, Yuna rolled her eyes and continued to fill in her cup with punch. "Aqua, Stop being a pest and quit looking at the entrance; it's not because you look at it means he's suddenly going to show up, you know." She said in 'matter-of-fact' tone._

_She laughed nervously, "... Sorry, I just want to see him." And grimaced, Yuna sighed and shook her head dragging the blue haired girl away from the buffet table and towards the bleachers._

_"I think I liked it better when you thought of Ven as a friend; you're not as needy." She commented, laughing lightly with her._

_"I'm not needy! I just want to tell him, this might be the last chance." She said solemnly. Yuna patted her friend softly on the back and continued to wait for the night._

_"Alright, everyone it's time for the giving of the Crystal Roses—"_

--- --- ----

**Day 1297: Morning of Crystal Fire – Batch Eight**

**I**f there was one event they couldn't miss, it probably Crystal Fire. Naminé even admitted the fact she wanted to dress for that night instead of browsing over Kairi's closet and borrowing some used dress. Even Olette, who was on the track on becoming a hermit, took her day off and went shopping with the two. Everything was basically going great when a certain topic came up.

"I can't wait for the Crystal Rose event tonight; it's such a romantic thing." Olette started while she browsed through the rest of the clothing racks.

Kairi shook her head and sighed sadly, "Hmm ... I don't see what's so good about it." She muttered under her breath.

"Where's your soul Kairi, you're usually the one excited for these kind of things." The girl looking at the orange dress replied; she was oddly in the same place but she still looked forward for the Rose giving.

"Her soul's probably in her body, her heart I think wondered off to Twilight Town," giggled the blonde looking over the purple dresses. The redhead casted her a glare and a mock laugh. "Oh c'mon Kairi, you could always give your Crystal Rose to Roxas." She teased.

She flipped her pink phone open, "I wished he'd text or call every once in awhile; he just moved—it doesn't mean he should stop talking to me." she sighed and the dark aura surrounded her.

Naminé rolled her eyes, "Kairi I thought you two were having some time of realization," She was probably the only one who was in a good mood.

Olette was groaning, and practically banging her head on the wall beside the clothing rack she was looking at before. "—it wasn't my fault that I wanted everything to be not awkward, and cancelled out the 'being a couple' act. Was it a crime to act like friends ... I didn't want PDA, I jus—"

"Olette! OLETTE! Snap out of it!"Naminé was trying to stop the girl from having a concussion, by blocking the wall and her head with a fleece jacket form a nearby rack. The girl finally woke up and stared at the girl beside her.

"Thanks Naminé," She smiled.

"You're just so steady because your boy's here, and will forever be by your side. He didn't leave you because you couldn't say those 3 words at that time ... why couldn't I've just said it..." Naminé groaned and grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her outside the store.

Once outside the little boutique, Naminé set her sights on the nearest coffee shop to get the two sober, and less frantic. She sighed as the nearest possible coffee shop would be 7th Heaven, but seeing as they were the ones in-charge of the shop the idea was thrown right out the window. Then another store came to mind, since they're in the edge of 2nd district, another crossing and they'd be in 3rd ... but considering her 'in-probation-boyfriend' is doubling as the twin brother of the love interest of her best friend, and tripling as the best friend of her other best friend's ex-boyfriend wasn't really a good idea.

All in all, Naminé was out of ideas and there was no other way but to confront the worst, and suck up her 'manly' pride. She dragged the two to the shuttle stop, and got on the shuttle towards 'The White Room', a cafe just as the edges of 3rd district and also the shop owned by a fellow student; said student and the blonde weren't really in good terms—or at least it was a one-sided conflict.

When they're inside the extremely white cafe, the two became more themselves and stopped sulking over their failed love lives. They started to browse through the menu and pointed at the pastries on display. The blonde could finally breathe as the two stopped trying to kill themselves, but another problem ensued and the feeling of dread and nervousness wouldn't leave her side.

_That's impossible Naminé, she wouldn't be working here. She might own the whole cafe, but she doesn't necessarily run it, right? RIGHT?_ She thought to herself, while her eyes drifted to the marble white counter as if waiting for someone to pop right up. She noticed the redhead and the brunette were already in queue, so she decided to join them.

When Olette finally got her order; she got her usual 'Truffle Waffle'. She got them a table at the white sofas, she smiled and nodded and so did Kairi before the bartender got her attention for her order.

"I'll have the Chocolate Cruiser, white please, and 2 creampuffs, thank you." She said to the old man at the counter who took her order with a kind smile on her face.

A loud yell came from the back kitchen, the man smiled at her. "Oh I'll get on your order right away, please excuse me for a moment." Kairi nodded and got out of the line towards the 'pick up' side of the counter. While the blonde waited at for the man to come back she was musing over the 'Crystal Rose' event.

"So sorry about the delay—" Naminé's eyes couldn't possibly get wider, the girl's voice sounded so familiar to her, and she hated to know that she was right about her guess. She looked up from her thinking position and nearly gawked at the girl with short black hair.

"Welcome to The White Room, what can I do for you?" She greeted her happily, smiling; sincerely happy to see the new girl his ex-boyfriend's trying to nail.

"Uh ... I'll get ... the ... the—"She stuttered looking at the blue eyes of the girl in front of her. _What the... why isn't she reacting or even trying to choke me for stealing her boyfriend ... is she going to poison my food, or just slip a high pot into my drink? _She spaced out. The only thing the waked her was Xion tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Xion had a worried look on her face, "Excuse me? Are you alright miss?"

Naminé finally got out of her trance and shook her head, "Oh yeah... sorry about that. I'll have the Carbonara, and an espresso." The girl smiled at her, and Naminé was only thinking two reasons as to why she wasn't reacting as much: number 1, she got a bad case of memory loss, and 2, she's up to something.

"Alright, Miss... here's your order, have a good day." She ended and the blonde picked up her tray and headed towards the table, but during midway she turned her head back, "Hey ... Xion, you want to join us for today?"

--- --- ---

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't remember you..." Kairi said, face-palming herself. She just recently realized that this girl sitting with them was Roxas's ex-girlfriend.

Olette giggled and finished the rest of her waffle, "I haven't properly met you, I'm Olette." Xion raised a brow that brunette and shook her head.

She smiled, "Olette, I know you—I know all of you. We met during Sora's party? Although I think the drinks that night knocked the memory right out of their minds." The rest of the girls smiled and agreed with what pale girl had to say.

"Weren't you with Riku?" Kairi asked again, the girl shied away from the question. She glanced at the counter, and back to the auburn haired girl. "Well?"

She sighed, "Well ... we didn't really work out, seems like no guy in Radiant Garden University worked out; first it was Roxas, but we all know where that went, and then there was—"the silence and attention given to the silent blonde beside her caught her attention more. She turned to the girl beside her and the thought sunk in completely. "Oh! Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" Naminé smiled politely at the panicked girl.

"No, no do continue—I'd like to hear your side of the story, Roxas wasn't much of the story teller when it came to the two of you." She giggled; the tension that was filling the air quickly diminished. Xion had a smile on her face too, realizing the blonde harbours not bad thoughts about her whatsoever.

"So that's what happened." Exclaimed the three.

Naminé then made a quick check with herself confidence before asking, "Say Xion, Who are you going to give your Crystal Rose to?" She was expecting the name of 'Roxas', and she wasn't going to lie about that.

All she got was a giggle and a light smile, "Not Roxas." Was the only thing she said before excusing herself from the three and going back to the back dropping the plates and tray on the washer. Naminé's self-assurance was back, and found herself a new friend and hang-out. All in all, she's finally clear of the 'Xion' problem, finally some room to breathe.

As she returned she followed the topic that was opened right before she left, "What about you Kairi, who are you going to give your crystal rose to?"

The girl's beaming face turned solemn, "Well ... no one."

"Oh..." she answered, feeling guilty about bringing it up, she turned her away from the redhead and settle to see the brunette's face. "What about you Olette? But I already know who you're going to give it to, Hayner ... was that his name?" A large amount of force tugged on her arm; forcing her to sit back down quietly next to the shaking blonde.

"Xion ... shhh! They're going to go hysteric on us now... don't mention S-O-R-A, and H-A-Y-N-E-R," she whispered to the clueless girl; who merely nodded to say 'okay'

--- --- ---

**Day 1299: Crystal Fire – Batch Seven**

___The blue-haired senior was kept in the dark, figuratively. She didn't know of Ven's decision of not going, so there she was holding onto her crystal rose waiting for the boy she had intended to give it to. The lights grew a light shade of twilight orange, and the music was very soulful—it was easy for her to let her mind drift away._

_"Aqua, I don't think he's coming." Yuna said sadly, she was sitting on the bleachers with the detached girl. Her bi-coloured eyes wondering over the crowd; spotting Yuffie and Tidus about to hand over a disc to the technical crew. _

_She sighed, "Maybe he's just late ... You'll never know with Ven, right?" She whispered more to help herself glide through falling from the high expectation she had set her mind to. _

_"I wouldn't be too sure of that," She didn't want to play the 'bad guy' in this story, but she knew, they all knew that Ven's wasn't just late—he wasn't going to show. Yuna caught the attention of the silent crowd; they were watching some movie being played on the projector. She pulled the impassive person beside her towards the crowd._

_"Yuna ... I don't see why, we're going through here!" Aqua said loudly, the students were shoving and their attention was on the white wall where the video was played. _

_"Well... Just look at the video okay? Yuffie was the director of it so..." she trailed and turned her attention to the movie played on the screen. Aqua watched the scenes play on the wall, it was funny how people's reaction change when Yuffie would ask 'who are you going to give your crystal rose to?'; some would just ignore the question, some would run, and some would answer evasively. _

_"Rikku's was the best!" commented Yuna, laughing at how the video showed even the part where she shoved the donut to Yuffie's face._

_'So Ven who are you going to give your crystal rose to?' that caught the distant girl's attention. The blonde's flushed face on the screen was the only thing that made her smile sincerely that night._

_'What's this for?' She laughed at how the blonde's retarded excuse wasn't working._

_'For the Crystal Fire! C'mon! Who?!' her ears perked Up at the question, and her eyes focused on the smirk he had on his face. She wanted to at least know who he'd give it to, maybe it wasn't her ... but she'll live in peace if she found out there was really nothing between them._

_'...I'm not going to Crystal Fire anyway ...'She felt like hitting her head with the crystal rose on her hand. Now she's the only girl who hasn't given hers; the difference with the crystal is that when you give it to the person you 'admired' it changes spark (colour), a rose that wasn't given would still glow transparently. She stared down at the rose on her hand, and was contemplating whether to just keep it or give it to another guy. _

_"Aqua," she snapped out of her trance and turned to the one that called her, "Hey ... I've been looking for you everywhere." Terra said moving so that he was beside her._

_"You have? I've been looking for Ven myself, but I think he's not going to show." She grimaced, and the brunet could already tell that what he asked from his friend that morning was wrong. He held out his crystal clear rose towards her._

_"I like you, a lot ... but I don't think you feel the same," He concluded for himself. She had a surprised look as she held onto the two roses; one with a light green glimmer and the other clear as light. _

_She grimaced, "I'm sorry." She said lightly, twiddling the green crystal rose on her hands. He grinned almost expecting her kind answer, "We'll be friends, okay?" He nodded._

_He sighed, "Aqua ... I've got to say something," her attention was back to him, "About sophomore year; remember when you and Ven fake dated?" She nodded._

_"What about it, and how do you know it was faked?" _

_He grimaced, "Ven was supposed to act like a bridge for me to you, but ... he said he couldn't do it. He tried, but when it came right down to it—he asked me if it was okay, I said if he could make you fall in one school year, then I'd back off. It seems like he was just too blind to see, even before the year ended you already were irretrievably in love with him." To hear a guy say those words, it's like once in a lifetime. Terra shook her shoulder, trying to wake her from her dazed state._

_"So there was no bet, there was only ... So, then ... he, he really felt that way?" She said to no one in particular, the person she was speaking to wasn't there anymore. The new information finally sunk in, and a large grin was stretched across her face. The clear crystal rose remain in her possession for the whole night._

--- --- ---

**Day 1297: Crystal Rose – Batch Eight**

**T**he gym got as much redecoration for the party as it needed. The place was easily disguised as a club with a classy touch. The stage was filled with talented performers, from students to the real thing, everything that night was like a stepping inside a storybook.

Naminé who had been more ecstatic about the night after her talk with the 'ex', couldn't sit still. Her thumbs were twiddling, and her face was completely lit up. The two sitting beside her on the bleachers were doing their best to keep up with the happy mood the blonde was in. Kairi was holding onto her phone like no tomorrow, and the crystal rose of hers was just used to hold her hair in place; it's not like she was going to give it to someone that night. Olette on the other hand, was as paranoid as the squirrel in Ice Age; only the acorn is Hayner, and she's desperately trying hide her acorn from all of the 'natural calamities' also known as the 'female population'.

"Hey ... would you guys mind if I tag along?" the girl from the cafe was no longer dressed with the white dress, and apron, but was wearing a black dress that just goes above the knees. She peeked at the three who were sitting out dancing and drinking for the night.

Olette was the first one to greet her, "Oh ... of course." She smiled at her and offered for her to seat next her. "We're in a gloomy state though ... as you can see," Xion looked over the faces Olette directed to; Kairi looked like she was waiting for the phone to melt under her eyes, but Naminé's expression was of an impish child.

"Mhm ... is it me, or does Naminé doesn't quite fit the picture—she's far, far too happy." She hummed, getting a laugh out of the depressed two.

"Everyone! everyone! I'd like to say it's the time for the giving of the crystal roses."

Kairi sighed, and excused herself from the rest of the group, she dialled a number on her phone and without the 2nd ring she had already said 'hey, what's up?' They could only guess that on the other line was the brunet boy she'd been dying to see.

"Oh, Okay. That's great, mornings with Sir Luxord aren't the same without you—haha ... fine, and of course I'm still on the Honour's Program! I'm not a lazy bum like you!" she was already talking away, leaving the other three in silence.

A grimace soon found its way on her face, "Huh ... but... okay, okay—I got it. Huh? Something I want to tell you? What do you mean?" she might've acted dumb, or sincerely didn't know what the boy was talking about; the two bystanders got their money on the former. "Oh... I miss you, bye." She flipped the down phone closed. 3 pairs of eyes were eyeing her before another sigh broke through the scene.

Kairi swirled the untainted crystal on her hand, leaving her hair flowing over her shoulders, "That was a fail." She commented dryly. The three laughed, and comforted their dejected friend.

They got her down to laughing along with them, they weren't even going around the dance floor like most of the students, instead they sat quietly on the bleachers reminiscing times, apologize (in Naminé's part), and waving offenses off (in Xion's part). All their peace was shattered by the intrusion of two blondes standing before them.

_**Naminé Side**_

"Naminé your boy's here!" Xion teased; obviously what they were before was nothing to her now. The black haired girl changed a lot after the break up after all; the two blondes smiled, one was with pure cheer and the other with little embarrassment present in his eyes.

Roxas offered the translucent crystal rose to the grinning girl in front of him, "So ... are we still in probation?" he asked, with a sincere smile on his face.

She smiled and nodded, "Sorry ..." Roxas's form slumped as he turned his face back to her, "Our deal was as I can remember, is that you'll do everything I did for you—only then will you catch up with me." she smiled, hoping that he'll get the hidden message in those mixed words.

He paused, "I gave up Twilight Town, thousands of girls (she rolled her eyes), time with my other friends... hmm... I really don't know what I missed except for you," he said honestly. She frowned and lifted the white coloured crystal in front of both his and her face.

"_Every time you walk in the room, can't help myself. I wanna be with you~"_She sang quietly, and the boy nodded with a sheepish grin. He retreated back to his other friends, who just slung their arms over his slumped shoulders.

_I would've been damned if the rose's colour wasn't white,_ she thought earnestly. She twisted, and swirled the hazy white crystal, "If I'm not mistaken—the colour white in Crystal Roses is the one for Loyalty." Xion side sitting beside her, looking equally interested at the rose.

_**Olette Side**_

__Olette stared at the childhood friend of hers; he was standing in front her holding out an unstained crystal rose. She ogled, gasped, and gawked—what was she to do? Just forgive him like that? (and although she wanted to) She shook her head, averting her eyes to the floor. Hayner never really was the one to give in; (even if he did in their relationship) he would never try to retract a proceeding plan.

He knelt in front of her, and took the crystal from his hand and placed it to the brunette's clipped-up hair. She reached up, and took the rose into her hands; He would've been flinching (which he was trying so hard not to), but the thoughts of spiralling depression without her was much too much to lose.

The touch of her pale hands turned the crystal umber, "Brown ... simplicity, things started to clear out?" she asked out of curiosity.

He nodded, "Hmm ... not really, I know I did something wrong—but I want you to know that I never liked anyone else that I'd give the rose to her instead." He said plainly.

She certainly cemented the thought of not looking into the caramel eyes of the one before her, because if she did (which she wasn't) it would've been harder to ignore what he was trying to get through to her.

"The team and I were talking about ... you, well... you and me so to speak, but it's wasn't just the kidding around kind. It got me thinking, and I know I shouldn't have listened to them. But you know ... what they were saying was right; How you look like you were just playing with me, or were just so used to what's already there that you don't treat it specially anymore... and I don't know what to say next, please talk to me." So his monologue ended, he pleaded to the stubborn brunette who had her head turned the other way. He noticed her hard-headedness and shook his head, "You don't last that long in ignoring me ... Today's probably the last time we'll be talking you know," he sat himself on the floor, keen on waiting for her to acknowledge his existence.

She groaned, and glared at the blonde sitting on the floor. _Please, please just walk away, can't you see I don't want to talk to you? _She asked in thought. He just tried to make eye-contact, to which the she refused.

"Can't say that's true, you always find ways to talk to me." She finally uttered a hint of hostility in her tone; the blonde could easily identify it.

He rubbed the back of his head, "We're best friends, right?" he grinned playfully, not a sign of resentment could be seen in that face.

She stuttered, "I—I don't ... are we?" her eyes grew hopeful (she didn't mean that), and that led to him dragging her on her feet, and off to the dance floor. It's not that she didn't fight to keep still on her seat, Oh no—she fought alright, but her 'friends' were pushing her off—and so she was pushed, and pulled until she was laughing with her on-or-off best friend.

"You think how long till they go out, again?" Naminé asked staring at the odd couple. Kairi could only smile at the sight, and Xion was the same.

--- --- ---

**Day 1298: Early Hours after Crystal Fire – Batch Eight**

"I'll see you later, Kairi—"Naminé hugged her tightly, before running over to her date for the night, "—don't drink, stay away from bars and clubs, and from the train station—" she warned waving with the snickering blonde beside her.

The redhead could only shake her head, and stare blankly at the two fading from the distance. It's been happening too often lately, her being left all lonely. She wouldn't complain at all, she wanted her friends to end Senior Year properly with the person they should be with. The bottom line is she's going to end Senior Year happily, alone and single.

She was walking towards the gate of the well decorated gym, when she thought she saw a doppelganger of the blonde boy. She squinted, and quickened her pace towards the gate, extremely anxious if she's getting delusional from all of the self-encouragement she cheers inside her mind. She sighed with relief when she was a meter away from the doppelganger, _It's just Ven ... Wait ... what's he doing here, he's a year late for his Crystal Fire._ She thought and greeted the dreading blonde by the gates.

"Finally! I've been waiting for one of you guys," he said even more panic resonated in his voice. He raised his hand, and showed her a translucent crystal rose.

She stepped back, "Uh ... what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Oh! Don't worry it's not for you, it's for..." He paused and grinned widely at the redhead. _Aqua, _Kairi finished inwardly; although she believes in the saying 'better late than never', there were some pieces of the puzzle that are not aligning.

She raised her brow at the boy, "You do know Crystal Fire for your batch was last year, right?" she earned a soft yet bitter laugh from the blonde.

"Well ... funny thing about that ... I kind of didn't go." He laughed nervously.

She had the urge to face-palm herself, yet again. "May I ask as to why you didn't go?" the irritated tone she used made the blonde laugh at his misdoings too.

"Uh ... long story short; I agreed on not to go, and when I checked the internet last night—" Kairi was stifling a laugh, when Ven narrowed his eyes as he said 'internet' (inwardly kicking himself for the stupidity of what had done)"—the video from our Crystal Fire was posted, and I watched it—"

--- --- ---

_Ven was true to his words. When he said he wasn't going, he really wasn't going. Yesterday he had agreed to give his best friend a chance; he could only hope it goes well (even if at the back of his mind he was thinking the opposite). He couldn't help but do things to keep his mind off of things: he tried sleeping (he kept seeing her in his dreams), he tried cooking (the roommate of his didn't buy groceries), and then finally it led to him sitting in front of his laptop and browsing over videos about Crystal Fire._

_Clicking on one of the video's under Yuffie's name; remembered being actually part of the making of the video. He laughed at his fellow student's reaction to the question Yuffie was attacking them with—he even laughed at how he looked on the footage. But then, like his subconscious was expecting, her turn came along._

"Hey Aqua! I just want to ask; Who are you going to give your crystal rose to?"

_She chuckled, and bit her lip._ "Does it have to be a 'who' answer; it's kind of embarrassing, but I'd definitely give it to somebody ... it might be the last time, so I have to take advantage right?" _she answered simply._

"Oh! I think I know who it is! Does the name start with a V and ends with an N, and rhymes with Den?"_ Yuffie's teasing voice came from behind the camera, which made her smile at the camera; with those sweet and innocent eyes, and then the video cuts to another person. _

_"...What now?" He asked himself falling over his bed, doing nothing so far but to stare emptily at the ceiling._

_--- --- ---_

Kairi groaned and smacked the blonde hard on the head, "You're so oblivious! God, didn't you know Aqua already LIKES you?! You went out and then you broke up for god knows why, and still decides to be friends! It's a rare thing you know." She stated to the flushing blonde in front of her who was in state of silence, "So you came one year late, what are you doing here?" she asked feeling bad for the miserable man.

"Sadly, I wasn't thinking it'll fail this bad," he sighed, "I was hoping to see her, you know maybe she took a time to reminisce the old days ..." she shook her head, inwardly saying,_ 'Well that was a long shot... but maybe...'_ She snapped her fingers and grinned at the sorry state of the ex-senior.

"You know, you just came at the right time—Aqua's going to be here tomorrow, for the grad speech, she's guest speaker. If you stay maybe you'll see her." she suggested and his face lit up, but was quickly turned into a frown.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep," he complained and stared at the blue-violet eyes of the senior that was already scheming plans on her head.

"Don't worry about it. Stay with Roxas for one-night, spare keys are in the mailbox—" she called out and rushed to the exit of the building and into the streets.

--- --- ---

**Day 1299: Graduation**

And the next morning, Ventus Ciel woke up with an ecstatic look on his face (and Roxas not so much). He had slept in the look-alike's dorm, and took all the attention of her 'in-probation' girlfriend; she been anxious to hear about the older blonde's stories from real life, and more over the days of when he was still dating Aqua. Yet he never asks, or complains why people only wanted to talk about the both of them, he liked talking about them together—hey maybe, it could take them somewhere.

It took a lot of effort, and pleading from the owner of the room to get the attention back from the Naminé, and force them out of the room towards the auditorium. Graduation was taking place at the auditorium, and the speakers were seated at the stage. Where nothing, like the admin wanted, would come to 'disrespect' them in anyway—a problem Ven was facing.

"Just go in there!" Naminé pushed the blonde through the door of the backstage.

The two of them forced the blonde to the door, "B-But! I'm not ready!" he called out from the closing door.

There he was alone, in the darkness of the backstage. He thought of how to actually get her from the stage without getting thrown out, he was seriously blocked on what to do. He moved closer to the curtains, where light was peeking from the stage; he took a quick look at the stage, seeing the person he was assured to be there. His heartbeat quickens, and the glass rose on his hand was slowly breaking cause of his hard grip. He stepped back, only to fall over, and make a loud sound that made her turn her head towards the backstage.

She excused herself from her fellow speakers, and made her way towards the curtains, peeling them away to reveal a grown man looking at her with a 'caught-in-the-headlights' look. She laughed lightly, and helped the blonde up.

"Ven, I never thought I'd see you again—Well... I never thought I'd see you here too," she said slightly surprised and happy at the same time.

He grinned, "Well I'm not like a speaker of anything..." he explained.

"I expected that too, so how you been—it's been one year huh?" She said a bit crestfallen, but eager to know how the blonde's life has been.

He sighed and lifted his hand where the rose was, "I could be better..." he said, showing her the clear crystal, "... I'm sorry I'm a year late."

She was grinning, as she took the crystal rose from his hand. "... Blue," she said looking at the changed tint of the rose. She bit her lip and stared into the eyes of the smiling blonde, "Means attaining the impossible... and trust." She whispered, and gave him the hug that was also a year late.

--- --- ---

The graduates came up and down from the stage, and after a few messages from the president of the school, the principal, and the last batch's valedictorian the program ended. All of them euphoric with the new found success of finishing college with their friends. Some could have been better (like Kairi), some could care less if the world ends after (like Roxas), and truly today was the best morning of College they could ever end with.

They agreed to have at least the whole day for themselves, and they figured going to 7th heaven wouldn't be too bad to end the night. It was, after all, their last time going in there. Kairi was the first to go in, and as far as she knows the door should be locked (she had the keys), but she was able to push the glass door open.

"Welcome to 7th Heaven," somebody greeted from the inside.

She ran inside an inspected the counter, looking for the source of the voice that greeted them, but to no luck she couldn't see anyone. She sighed and sat on the stool for those who just want to sit by the counter.

She sighed, "I'm going insane..." she grumbled.

"I wouldn't say insane, really... maybe a little troubled." Her head shot up, and there behind the counter, she saw the brunet with blue eyes looking at her with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, demanding for an answer.

He grinned, "Can't I see you?"

"You're supposed to be in Twilight Town... what are you doing here?" her voice wasn't faltering, and her tone was bordering demand, worry, and thrill.

He chuckled, "I forgot to count to 0, you know our countdown went to 1, but never to 0." He teased and was about to open his mouth for the countdown to finally end.

"I love you too." She finally said, even before the brunet could start.

He smirked, "And 0, congratulations on graduating from both college and denial,"


End file.
